Solo Soy Tu Estrella
by Haru-Chann
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, el chico mas popular del colegio se enamorara de la cantantante favorita de su hermana menor, de la nueva estrella pop, Sakura Haruno.REESCRITO CAP. 14! LEER!
1. Chapter 1

bueniss! aqui otro fic..

**Titulo: solo soy tu estrella.**

**Aclaraciones:**

- en ciertas parte de la historia usare **insultos comunes en mi pais**( argentina), es decir, comunes entre la adolecencia de aquí, sepan disculpar, no sera muy seguido, pero tendre que usarlo en ciertas ocasiones.

- la **edad** de los personajes:

Koboshi: 15

Sasuke: 16

Sakura: 15

Itachi: 19

Naruto: 16

Ino: 16 **( aqui es la peor enemiga de sakura, decidi no incluir a karin, porque ella no me agrada ni para meterla de mala)**

Shikamaru: 15

Chouji: 15

Neji: 16

Hinata: 15

Kiba: 15

Shino: 16

por ahora no hay mas personajes..y la mayoria de estos no entraran hasta el 3er capitulo... creo...

- La **voz de sakura**: imaginensela con la voz de lindsay lohan, estaba escuchando sus canciones cuando esto se me ocurrio, por lo tanto las canciones son todas de lindsay lohan, avisare si se me ocurre poner de otra cantante.

**Buenis...creo que nada más! dejen muchos reviews! que los veo y me dan ganas de escribri mas...! animenme a terminar el 2do capitulo!! sean mis porristas jeje, de cariñito!**

* * *

_**...Is that someone you used to date?**_

_**Why's she hanging around here, what's her story?**_

_**Doesn't she know that it's too late?**_

_**That the party is over and the cars' for me...**_

-Es genial...- Koboshi Uchiha estaba sentada frente a la televisión completamente embobada, admirando y envidiando a su cantante favorita.- todo en ella es genial...

- que diablos estas viendo?- le pregunto su hermano mayor, Itachi, acercándose al sillón donde ella estaba sentada.

- A Sakura! No es fantástica?- le dijo ella con unas estrellitas en los ojos.

- bueno...es una niña cantante...- dijo Itachi pensativo.- ...y tiene pelo rosa...Genial!- agrego poniendo una sonrisa boba y en su cara, entonces se volteo para seguir con sus cosas.

- ya mismo iré a comprar su CD!- grito la jovencita parándose de un salto. Corrió hasta la puerta peor Itachi la sujeto por el cuello de la remera.

- a donde crees que vas?- le inquirió sin soltarla.

- a comprar el CD de Sakura.

- pues ni creas que iras sola...pídele a Sasuke que te acompañe.

- que yo que..?- un muchacho pelinegro, al igual que los otros dos jóvenes presentes, había aparecido en la escalera.

- acompaña a Koboshi a comprar esa cosa de esa...chica rosada- dijo Itachi mientras tecleaba los botones de su celular, aun sin soltar a su hermana.

- ja..! que yo..? ni lo sueñes Koboshi! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir contigo a...- se detuvo y miro fijamente a su hermana menor.- a donde?

- a compara el CD de Sakura! Quiero tenerlo!

- de quien...?- le pregunto Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

- de esa piba de pelo rosa.- le contesto Itachi, dejando el celular y soltando al fin a su hermana.

-Sasuke por favor!- grito Koboshi acercándose a su hermano y juntando la manitos a modo de suplica.

- no.- le respondió cortante.

- mhg! Sasuke!- le dijo ella reprochando.

- dile a mamá que te lleve! le dijo el corriéndola del camino.

- no puedee! Olvidas que trabaja!?- les espeto la niña.

- ya, ya, Koboshi..no grites...- le dijo Itachi sin mirarla cambiando el canal de la TV y sentándose a verla.

- no pero...- le contesto Sasuke a su hermana como si Itachi no hubiera hablado.- pero no es mi problema- agrego antes de desaparecer tras la puerta principal con una maligna sonrisa en los labios.

-

-

-

Koboshi no era la niña mas popular de su curso. Normalmente la atención estaba centrada en Nanami y Mitsuki, dos niñas que siempre la molestaban y hacían quedar a Koboshi en situaciones muy vergonzosas.

En cambio, Itachi y Sasuke, siempre había sido los chicos mas populares del colego, pero claramente a ninguno de los dos eso les había importado en lo absoluto.

Hacía dos años que Itachi había terminado el colegio, pero su popularidad seguía vigente y Sasuke era su declarado sucesor. No había chica que no supiera quien era él, y hasta chicas mayores se le declaraban, pero Sasuke hacía caso omiso. Incluso las acosadoras de su hermana estaban muy enamoradas de él.

-mira Koboshi! Ya tengo el CD de Sakura...! y tu?- le pregunto desafiante Nanami, mostrándole su CD nuevo.

- no, aun no- le contesto sin mirarla Koboshi. Era la hora del almuerzo y Koboshi intentaba comer en paz cuando sus peores enemigas se le acercaron para molestarla.

- ui! Que lastimaa...!- le dijo en un tono estúpido Mitsuki.- siempre a lo ultimo Koboshi.

- eh...Koboshi..- Sasuke se había acercado. Cuando lo vieron Mitsuki y Nanami juntaron sus cabezas.

- es él! Voy a pedirle que sea mi novio!- le dijo en un susurro Nanami a Mitsuki.

- claro que no! yo se lo pediré primero!

- ...mamá dijo que...- Sasuke seguía hablando sin percatarse de que Nanami y Mitsuki estaban discutiendo hasta que una de ellas lo interrumpió.

- Sasuke-kun!- Sasuke cerro la boca y miro a Nanami.

- hn?

- querrías salir conmigo?- le dijo esta batiendo las pestañas. Sasuke abrió muy grande los ojos, luego miro a Koboshi seriamente como si esta hubiera echo algo malo.

- ni loco.- respondió fríamente.

- hm?! Entonces saldrías conmigo!?- se apresuro a preguntar Mitsuki antes de que Nanami volviera a hablar.

- menos..- dijo Sasuke mirando nuevamente a su hermana.

- pero porque Sasuke-kun!?- le pregunto Nanami antes de que el volviera a abrir la boca para seguir hablando con Koboshi.

- primero...porque no me agradan la niñas chillonas y bobas como ustedes, segundo porque con mover el trasero por todos lados no van a conseguir nada y tercero, porque le refregaron a mi hermana por la cara que no fui a acompañarla a compara ese estúpido CD...ósea, que me están haciendo sentir culpable y eso, me pasa por las pelotas. No vuelvan a molestarme- la mirada fría de Sasuke las hizo desaparecer de ahí, y este satisfecho se volvió a su hermana.- como te decía, mamá dijo que no llegaras tarde que hoy viene a cenar ese socio de papá.

- mnh...de acuerdo- respondió Koboshi casi en un susurro.

- que dijiste dobe? No pude oírte- dijo Sasuke en un tono burlón.

- que de acuerdo!!

-okay, okay, no grites boba...

- Sasuke, porque las rechazaste- pregunto la joven de repente.

- acaso no escuchaste? No voy a repetirlo.

- pero Sasuke...

- y quienes se creen que son? Ni siquiera son bonitas! '_Sasuke-kun_!'- añadió imitándolas.

- onii-samaa!- gritó Koboshi parándose.

- me hablas a mi?-él la miro sorprendido.

- a quien mas?!

- hacia mucho que no me llamabas así...- le dijo él en un tono mas suave, entornando los ojos.- hace 7 años, para ser preciso.

- y eso que importa?

- Koboshi...porque dejas que te molesten...?

- que puedo hacer? Ellas son populares, lo tienen todo, todos quieren ser sus amigos, aparte todo lo que diga se me termina dando vuelta.

- que tonta que sos...- dijo el Uchiha golpeándose la frente.

- no es mi culpa que tu seas el niño prodigio de la escuela y tengas todo servido.

- no soy el niño prodigio- le espeto él enfadado.

- Sasuke! Por favor!- exclamo su hermana llevando los brazos hacia arriba.- cocinas, limpias, sabes arreglar cualquier cosa, eres bueno en deportes, eres el mejor de cualquier clase y todas las chicas se mueren por ti.- le puntualizo- Acaso me estas cargando?

-bueno..quizás lo soy...- consintió mirando hacia un costado.

- si, lo eres, y como lo eres, me acompañaras a comprar el nuevo CD de Sakura!

- ja...ni lo sueñes...tu misma lo dijiste, soy el niño prodigio, y no tengo tiempo para esto.

- pero onii-sama! Podrías acompañarme...? por favor?- suplico con cara de perrito.

-hmp...- Sasuke la miro fríamente- no me ganas con esa cara de conejo...

- es de perrito onii-chan! Aparte cuando antes te he pedido un favor...?

- a ver..- Sasuke puso sus manos delante de si- la vez que me pediste ir a la plaza cuando teníamos 5 años, cuando te regale mi helado a los 3 meses de eso, cuando tenías miedo por la noche y te deje venir a mi cama, cuando no querías comer los repollitos de bucéelas y te ayude a dárselos a mi perro, que encima se murió dos día después por eso y cuando te cu-

- ya, ya entendí!- dijo Koboshi tapándole al boca.- pero uno mas no te hará daño verdad Sasuke? Aparte, pensaba regalarte la pelota saltarina amarilla si me llevabas..pero como no quieres...

- cuando y a que hora?- se apresuro a decir Sasuke.

- onii-sama!- grito Koboshi- gracias!- y se colgó de su cuello.- no puedo creer que todavía sigas queriendo esa pelota! Fue hace 8 años!+

- y que...? a mi no me regalaron nada ese día, aparte era saltarina!...y amarilla!

- será toda tuya después de que me hayas llevado...

-

-

-

- esto es ..molesto- Sasuke estaba parado detrás de una barra de contención con miles de chicas babeando por el.

- ky-aa! Onii-chan!- grito Koboshi a su lado- gracias por traerme...!

- la verdad, no se en que estaba pensando cuando dije que iba a traerte...

- en la pelota amarilla...

-encima tenía que haber un stand donde la piba esta va a firmar CDS..

- Sasuke! Piénsalo bien! Es genial! Venimos por un CD ¡ y oh! Casualidad! Sakura esta firmándolos!

- si...que casualidad..lo sabías...

- bueno...pero no es genial?!

- si claro, cuando va a salir?, ya quiero irme...- Sasuke coloco sus manos en los bolsillos y se dedico a mirar a una niña rubia que estaba por ahí, realmente era bonita.- voy a hablarle...- Sasuke comenzaba a moverse cuando un grito de Koboshi le hizo voltear la cabeza.

- ky-a! Sasuke es ella!- todas las niñas comenzaron a gritar.

Entonces Sasuke la vio. Tenia unos enormes ojos verdes que hacía una bonita combinación con su cabello rozado.

Rápidamente olvido a la niña rubia y cuando noto que al pelirrosa se desplazaba hasta la zona en donde estaban se coloco junto a su hermana.

- ky-a!- Koboshi sujetaba muy fuerte su CD recién comprado.

- vas a romperlo- le aviso Sasuke de forma cortante-...monstruo.

- QUE?!- Koboshi se giro rápidamente hacia el y...

Gras...!

Sasuke abrió muy grande los ojos, al ver como su hermana habría roto su CD nuevo.

- ky-a! Lo rompí!! No!- sollozo Koboshi tratando de unirlo.

- se te rompió?- pregunto una voz desconocida. Ambos hermanos levantaron la cabeza.

- sa-sa-sak-Sakura...- tartamudeo Koboshi al verla.

- ten...- Sakura llamo a un asistente y este le dio un CD, que Sakura entrego a Koboshi.

- me...me lo das?

- claro!- contesto ella sonriendo. Sasuke noto como algo mojado resbalada de su boca y se limpio rápidamente.

- me lo firmarías?- le pregunto la joven pelinegra.

- si, no hay problema- Sakura tomo el CD y le dejo su firma grabada, pero sintió como alguien al observaba de arriba a abajo. La pelirrosa levanto la cabeza instantáneamente y se encontró con dos pares de ojos negros.

Ojos verdes y negros se miraron fijamente por segundos. Sakura reacciono cuando alguien la tomo por la ropa.

- eh?!- exclamo la pelirrosa.

- por favor Sakura, podrías firmarme la boca con tus labios?- Sasuke no era el único chico ahí. Dos muchachos mayores que su hermana y Sakura la habían agarrado por la remera y arrimado a ellos. En un instante, uno de ellos capto su cara con las manos y la acerco para besarla. Sasuke reacciono, pero antes de que llegara a frenarlo un oficial de seguridad ya estaba parado junto a la estrella pop y quitaba las manos del muchacho de rostro de la niña.

-

-

-

- uf...pobre Sakura- exclamo Koboshi en la cena, los dos hermanos mas pequeños estaban cenando solos.- debe estar así de acosada siempre...

- lo dices como si quisieras eso.- le dijo Sasuke revolviendo con el tenedor la comida.

- onii-sama!- Koboshi lo pateo por debajo de la mesa.

- ko-boshi- gimoteó Sasuke por el dolor.

- que sucede onii-chan?- le inquirió la niña inocentemente.

- Sasuke! Koboshi! Llegue!

- Itachi!- este entro en la cocina y dejo su muchilla en una silla vacía.

- dejaron dicho a que hora volverían?- pregunto el Uchiha mayor sentándose a la mesa.

- solo llamaron y dijeron que volverían tarde...

- okay..- y los 3 hermanos continuaron con su cena.


	2. Chapter 2

buem...2do capitulooo! lo termine mucho antes de lo que creia.

buem, he recibido comentarios en otra pag sobre a voz de sakura, a la mayoria no le cae lindsay lohan. ni tampoco a mi me cae re biem, ni sikiera se cuantos años tiene ni de que color tiene ahora el pelo, pero me parecio que la voz y las canciones quedaban muy justo para sakura, y si ahora cambio la voz de sakura, se me deformaria mi idea del fic, se que es una estupides, pero cuando uno idealiza algo, le cuesta mucho cambiar una idea principal, y yo imagine este fic, escuchando y pensando en sakura como la voz de lindsay lohan.

Igual agradesco sus opiniones, pero no puedo cambiarlo.

queria agregar otra cosa, las letras en Negrita y Cursiva, son o acotaciones para ubicar en el tiempo o partes de las canciones, me había olvidado de decirlo en el primer fic, se daran cuenta de las acotaciones porque estan entre parentesis...

gracias a todos por los Review...

! sigan dejando que me motivann! sean mis queridas porristasss!

* * *

Sakura intento dormir, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se encontraba con la imagen de aquel chico.

Se levanto temprano, ya que el sueño no había llegado

Tomo el teléfono y pidió el servicio a la habitación. Mientras esperaba se dedico a mirar por la ventana del hotel donde estaba hospedada.

Desayuno tranquilamente y al terminar encendió la televisión.

Estaba cansada de verse a sí misma por todos lados. No hacía mucho que su carrera había empezado, pero el tiempo que había transcurrida había sido suficiente para que su vida normal desapareciera.

Tampoco es que odiara ser famosa, cantar era lo que siempre había querido, pero era insoportable ir caminando por la calle y que no diera un paso sin que la prensa la filmara. El teléfono de su casa no paraba de sonar en todo el día, ya que algunos fans habían conseguido su numero, y sus padres solicitaron el cambio de numero.

La razón por la cual ella estaba en un hotel, era para no tener que soportar que miles de personas se instalaran en su jardín día y noche solo para verla salir.

Lo único que le alegraba era ver a sus mas pequeñas fans por la calle y que se le acercaran tímidamente a saludarla. Pero claramente le desagradaban aquellos molestos chicos que se creían demasiado y se mostraban delante de ella, ' _no como el de cabello oscuro...'_.

Era en lo único en que pensaba, él. Solo él... pero, él tenia novia, aquella niña del cd roto. De repente tubo muchas ganas de destrozar a aquélla muchacha.

Toc-Toc 

- Sakura! Despierta! Es importante!- grito alguien detrás de la puerta.

- Kotaro, pasa, estoy despierta.- le respondió.

- te tengo una gran noticia- dijo Kotaro entrando. Este, tenía el cabello castaño y los mismos ojos verdes que su prima, Sakura.

- que?- pregunto esta dejando el control.

- nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo largo!

- y la gira? -pregunto sorprendida la pelirrosa.

- la cancele- los ojos verdes de la muchacha se abrieron debido a la sorpresa.- Sakura, necesitas un descanso- añadió Kotaro sentándose a su lado.

- estoy bien.

- si, claro, pero... no deseas descansar un poco?

- si, quizás...

- bueno, entonces, olvídate de las entrevistas, programas de TV, grabaciones, y mas importante, de la gira.

-

-

-

la pelirrosa acababa de salir de una tienda de ropa cuando se topo con la prensa. Debido a la cantidad de bolsas que llevaba, se hizo imposible escapar y quedó arrinconada contra la vidriera del local.

- Sakura! Porque dejaste la gira?!- le pregunto una periodista pegándole el micrófono a al boca.

- problemas personales o con la empresa?!- le inquirió otra.

- eh...- intento responder la niña.

- acaso dejaste la carrera?!

- volverás a una vida normal?!

- que paso con el cd?!

- te despidieron?!- le pregunto un reportero gordinflón.

- no, pero...- quiso contestar Sakura.

- que harás ahora?

- no lo se, es solo un...

- vacaciones en medio de la gira?!- pregunto nuevamente la 1era reportera.

- es un descanso, pero...

- volverás?  
- eh, si.

- Hey! Hey! Ya basta!- Kotaro se abría paso entre la manada de periodistas- es solo una jovencita! Dejenla!, vamos Sakura- agrego tomándola del brazo y metiendola al auto.

- esto es un desastre! No debiste cancelar la gira!- bramó Sakura ya adentro.

- claro que si!- exclamo Kotaro- no estas lista para eso.

- pero ahora todo el mundo esta como loco.

- Sakura, no te gustaría vivir otra vez como una chica normal aunque sea por unos meses hasta la gira? Ir a una escuela otra vez, vivir con tus padres?

- eso es imposible! Ya todo el mundo me conoce y...- se detuvo al reconocer la casa a la que había llegado.- que hacemos aquí?

- tus padres quieren hablar contigo.- Kotaro le abrió la puerta del auto. Sakura bajo y apenas puso un pie en al vereda cuando su madre se lanzo sobre ella. Tenia el mismo pelo rosa.

- Sakura!

- mamá!- gimoteó Sakura en sus brazos, pero también la abrazo cuando su madre aflojo un poco el agarre.- y papá?- pregunto al soltarse.

- esta adentro, vamos- y condució a su única hija a la casa.- te divertiste Sakura?

- em...bueno, si.

- Sakura!

- papá!- grito la muchacha al verlo y lo abrazo fuertemente.- te extrañe!

- yo también, princesa.

- que sucede?- pregunto la niña sentándose, luego del gran abrazo.

- bueno... tu padre y yo...- empezó la Sra. Haruno. Kotaro se sentó junto a Sakura cuando el padre de ella les servia algo para beber.- estuvimos pensando sobre tu educación, y una profesora particular no es lo mejor, así que...

- decidimos enviarte a un nuevo colegio.- continuo el Sr. Haruno sentándose.

- que?! Pero! Yo..! no puedo!

- se que es difícil, Sakura. Pero es lo mejor. podrás volver a tener amigos, como antes.

- mamá! Nada será como antes! Serán mis amigos por interés.

- estamos seguros, hija, que te darás cuenta cuales son tus verdaderos amigos.

-

-

-

_**(3 días después firma CD- domingo)**_

Sasuke intentaba concentrarse en su tarea de matemática, pero le resultaba imposible . Koboshi escuchaba a todo volumen su nuevo cd y Sasuke, motivado por la música comenzaba a escribir el nombre de la cantante por toda la hoja.

- esto es un caso perdido... que mierda me esta pasando?- dijo él, dejando la lapicera de repente.- solo pienso en ella.- en aquel momento Koboshi subía el volumen a "Drama Queen", su canción favorita. Sasuke, cansado, abrió la puerta de su habitación.- Bajale el volumen mogolica!- gritó y cerro la puerta de un portazo. Pero el volumen seguía tan alto como antes. Sasuke dejo la tarea, se lanzo a su cama y se dedico a escuchar la voz de la pelirrosa que ahora el parecía maravillosa.- no se en que estoy pensando...- se dijo colocando sus manos en la nuca.- ella es famosa, es algo completamente imposible. No soy tan estúpido como para creer en esas boludeses del amor...

Itachi había llegado temprano y estaba preparando la cena cuando Koboshi empezó a gritar.

- que diablos te sucede?- le preguntó Itachi después de que el grito de su hermana le hiciera volcar parte de la salsa de la cacerola.

- Sakura va a abandonar la gira! La cancelo!- exclamo Koboshi con el control en la mano.

- ah! No lo sabías?- le dijo Itachi tranquilamente agregándole sal a la salsa.

- claro que no! aparten dicen que se retira!

- no seas estúpida.- Sasuke había bajado.- acaba de sacar un cd que es un éxito, no creo que dejara la carrera justo después de sacarlo...

- quizás tubo problemas por regalarme el cd...!

- Koboshi..!

- estoy jodiendo baka!- le respondió.

- hablando de Cds... donde esta mi pelotita amarilla?

- ah!...- silencio.- no la encontré. Pero la seguiré buscando onii-sama!

- si, claro. Damela.

- te dije que al voy a buscar!

- mañana por la mañana la quiero sobre la mesa.

- claro, claro...

pero cuando Sasuke bajo a desayunar la mañana siguiente, Koboshi ya se había marchado y ni rastro de la pelotita amarilla.

- LA PUTA QUE LA PAR-! Ah! ...mamá!- se corrigió Sasuke al ver a su madre, Kotoko, desayunando- buenos días!

- buenos días Sasuke! Tu hermana ya se fue, si es que hablabas de ella- dijo su madre bebiendo el poco café que el quedaba.- bueno- dijo al terminar- ya me voy...- agrego parándose y tomando su cartera.

- ah! Mamá! Vendrás hoy a cenar?

-...hum..si Sasuke.

- lo prometes?

- si, te lo prometo.- besó a su hijo en al frente y salió por la puerta principal.

- hoy también cenaremos solos- dijo Sasuke entristeciendo la mirada cuando su madre cerro la puerta.

- mira Hinata-chan! El mío lo firmo!

- que suerte Koboshi-chan!- sonrió Hinata.

- aparte este me lo dio ella...

- que le paso al tuyo, Koboshi-chan?- pregunto Hinata con su siempre dulce voz.

- lo rompí.- le respondió bajando la cabeza.

- lo.. rom-rompiste?- le pregunto Hinata sorprendida.

- si! Soy una estúpida! Pero fue culpa de Sasuke!- agrego rápidamente.

- que paso con el idiota?- Kiba se había acercado a ellos.

- Kiba, mi hermano es idiota pero solo lo llamo así, ne? Puedes llamarlo dobe si quieres...

- Bueno, que importa, que paso Koboshi? Que hizo Sasuke?

- me hizo romper mi CD!

- te hizo...?- le pregunto Kiba sin entender demasiado.

- me llamo monstruo...

- y por eso? Si dijo la verdad!

- Kiba-kun!- lo reprendió Hinata. Pero antes de que él reaccionara Koboshi había saltado sobre el y lo había empezado a golpear en la cabeza con su carpeta de biología.- Koboshi-chan! Detente!- Hinata quiso intervenir pero e asusto un poco y retrocedí unos pasos.

- ya basta Koboshi! Era una broma!!- gritaba Kiba desde el piso. Entonces llego Chouji y le quitó a Koboshi del piso que ahora intentaba pegarle con la mochila.

- Koboshi-chan ya basta...- le dijo este.

- eso también fue por el llavero que me revoleaste por la ventana!!- le gritó Koboshi cuando Chouji intentaba levantarla del suelo. Kiba parecía un tomate de lo colorado que estaba.

- hay Koboshi...siempre actuando como un animal, peleando con los hombres.- Nanami paso por su lado, seguida de Mitsuki, cuando Koboshi acababa de levantarse, pero la pelinegra no le contesto.

- Hey Koboshi, la verdad no te entiendo, a mi me cagas a trompadas y a estas no les decís ni una sola puteada.- le dijo Kiba parándose y peinándose.

- perdón? _Estas_? Quien te crees que sos Inuzuka?

- que me creo? Que te crees vos?- le contesto el muchacho mirándola de arriba a bajo con una mueca en la cara.- la verdad, sos horrible.

- que?!

- em..Kiba-kun...no pelees mas por favor..- le pidió Hinata.

- Hey chicos! A sus asientos! La clase va a comenzar!- todos se sentaron, menos Nanami.

- Kakashi- sensei! Inuzuka me esta agrediendo!- le profesor la miro.

- a mi no me parece que este haciendo eso- le dijo levantando una ceja.- por lo que yo veo esta sentado y callado, no como tu Karashi. – Nanami se sentó ofendida, y el profesor comenzó a hablar.- bueno, para empezar, quería presentarles a su nueva compañera de curso. Recíbanla bien y sean amables con ella si?

- hai! Kakashi-sensei!- respondieron los alumnos al unísono.

- pasa...- la puerta del salón se abrió y entro una jovencita, de rostro dulce y amigable, de cabello rosa y ojos verdes. Un murmullo se expandió por la clase.- ella es Sakura Haruno.

- es un placer conocerlos.

----


	3. Chapter 3

otro capitulo no tan largo, pensaba cortarlo mucho antes...bueno gentecita miaa,, ya ni me acuerdo cuando postie el 2do capitulo, ..tengo terminado el 4to ya, el tema es que tengo que pasarlo a la computadora y son muchas ojas las que tengo que copiar...igual no qiero ponerles todos los capitulos de una porque sino los voy a dejar re en banda, miran..ya me trabe en el 5to capitulo, lo empece peor em quede...asi qeu vere como lo continuo...

buem... ustedes habran notada que no les pongo titulo a los capitulos, eso es porque nunca se me ocurre un nombre decente, y como no qiero meterle cualqier cosa, lo dejo así, pero el 4to capitulo tiene un titulo y qiero ponerselo, así que decidi que a los capitulos que no les encuentre titulo, no les pongo, y a los que si, si les pongo...va a quedar re desordenado...pero hasta que encuentre titulos para los otros capitulos sera así.

quisiera pedirles un favor...hace rato que vengo buscando sasusaku por todos lados, y son muy pocos los que encuentro...así que...si ustedes escriben sasusaku, porfavor dejen en el review, si es que dejan no? que hacen ese clase de fic!sep? muchas graciass!!!

besitoss y nos vemos en el capitulo 4!! que si tendra tituloo!

* * *

- Es un placer conocerlos.- la pelirrosa se inclino ante la clase. Cuando las niñas del curso reaccionaron, comenzaron a invitar a Sakura a sentarse junto a ellas, a pesar de que ya tuvieran compañera.

- Hinata-Chan! Es ella!- exclamo Koboshi.- Sakura en nuestro curso!

Sakura termino sentándose con Shikamaru Nara, un chico despreocupado que amaba las nubes.

- mucho gusto!- le dijo Sakura al sentarse.

- ah...hola- le respondió este sin ganas.

La clase fue un alboroto y para el primer receso la escuela entera sabía que Sakura Haruno era una nueva estudiante. Y esto llego hasta los oídos de Sasuke...

- no puedo creerlo...- susurro con un leve tinte en las mejillas.- pero...como?

- Sasuke!- su hermana corría hacía él- ni te lo imaginas! A que no sabes..!

- Sakura entro al colegio.- termino él algo molesto por los gritos de su hermana.

- si! Y esta en mi cursoo! Se sienta con Shikamaru! Ky-aa! Crees que se acuerde de mi?!

- si, claro- le respondió el con sinceridad.- una niña fea y bruta, como no!

- onii-sama...!- le replico ella pateándolo.

- ves? Tengo razón!- le contesto Sasuke frotándose la pierna golpeada.

- te lo mereces...- le dijo entre dientes- ahora iré a hablarle!- grito de repente cambiando el tono de voz a uno mas soñador.

Sakura estaba sentada en una mesa del patio con toda gente a su alrededor.

- hum...- dijo Koboshi frustrándose.- como le hablare ahora...?

- hola1- Koboshi levanto la cabeza. Sakura estaba parada frente a ella, había logrado salir del montón que la rodeaba.

- me-me recuerdas?

- claro!- le respondió Sakura sonriendo.- tu eres la que rompió el cd no?

- eh.. si,- respondió Koboshi avergonzada...- pero fue...! fue porque mi hermano me estaba molestando! grito para defenderse, como siempre metiendo a Sasuke en el medio.

- tu...tu hermano?

- si! El chico de pelo negro que estaba junto a mi...- Sakura se quedo paralizada...era cierto! Novios? Como no había visto el parecido en ellos antes? Por lo que recordaba eran iguales!.

- ah! Si...- respondió algo colorada.- ya lo recuerdo, es mayor...verdad?

- solo un año!..y te gusto la escuela?

- si, igual no la vi toda..., pero hace un montón que no vengo a un colegio...

- tenias vacaciones permanentes?! le preguntó Koboshi abriendo los ojos.

- em..no.- le contesto Sakura, sorprendida por la pregunta.- tenia una profesora particular.

- ah... que tonta soy, lo lamento... a veces soy muy distraída...y no entiendo mucho.

- jaja! No hay problema, la verdad es que yo también soy muy torpe...

- hola Sakura!- Nanami había aparecido junto a ellas repentinamente.- mi nombre es Nanami y soy de tu curso...!- miro de reojo a Koboshi.

- ah..si...

- y si te doy un consejo...no te juntes con esta clase de gente...- Koboshi arrugo el entrecejo.

- ah bueno...- Sakura miro a Koboshi y no la vio nada alegre.- gracias, pero, te molesta si no lo sigo?- Nanami miro con rabia a Koboshi y se alejo con paso apresurado.

- ah...no tenias que hacer eso...

- no me agrada.- le explico la pelirrosa.- todos aquí quieren ser mis amigos porque soy famosa...

- ah! Eh...- Koboshi bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

- jaja!- rió Sakura al ver su reacción.- pero de todas, tu eres la que mejor me cae.- Koboshi la miro sorprendida, obviamente esperaba otra respuesta.- em...querrías mostrarme la escuela...? em... aun no se tu nombre...

- Koboshi Uchiha, mucho gusto!- le tendió la mano.

- Sakura Haruno,- se presento la pelirrosa tomándola.

- eh...eso ya lo se...

- pero sería descortés no presentarme yo también.

Koboshi rió.- bueno...te muestro la escuela?

- Hai!

Koboshi guió, en lo que quedaba del recreo, a Sakura por el colegio, llevándola también al aula de 2do año, la de su hermano.

- y esta es el aula de 2do c- le dijo cuando pasaron frente a ella.

- tu hermano va a segundo no?- pregunto Sakura espiando un poco para adentro del salón.

- sep! Justamente este es su salón, ven, te llevare a la terraza.- Koboshi tomo el brazo de Sakura y la llevo hasta las escaleras.- hay una hermosa vista desde allí.

- cierto!- exclamo Sakura una vez en la terraza.- como me gustaría haber estado aquí desde antes...

- desde antes de que? De ser famosa?

- si...

- nunca lo había pensado, peor debe ser agotador.

- no es agotador, es solo, que a veces desearía ser normal! Es imposible moverse sin que la prensa lo sepa. Entrar aquí sin que lo supieran fue muy difícil, pero para mañana ya lo sabrá todo el mundo.

- no quiero molestarte, pero... dejaras la carrera?  
-no, solo es un intento de volver a mi vida normal, pero creo que es algo muy pero muy difícil.

- hacer amigos siempre es difícil, pero tu no tendrás problemas, ya eres muy popular, conseguirás amigos enseguida.- le señaló Koboshi recargándose en la baranda.

- no quiero ser popular- le explico Sakura.- quiero amigos que no sean por interés, pero...porque tu me estas diciendo esto? Yo vi que tienes amigos.

- si Hinata-chan! La chica de ojos perlados, pero ella y yo nos conocimos un año después de entrar a la secundaria, ella estaba en otra división.

- y durante el primer año te costo hacer amigos?

- digamos que si, cuando yo entre, mi hermano mayor todavía estaba en la escuela.

- todavía?- le pregunto Sakura confundida.

- ah! Lo siento! Yo soy la menor de tres hermanos, Sasuke es el del medio y el mayor, Itachi.

- ah! Ya entendí...y que paso?

- bueno Itachi y Sasuke son muy populares, aparte de que las niñas se me acercaran por ellos, la gente esperaba de alguna forma que fuera como mis hermanos. Peor sinceramente Sasuke, Itachi y yo no nos parecemos en nada, excepto en lo físico. Itachi siempre fue muy serio, inteligente y muy capaz para todo, Sasuke salió a él, solo que mas molesto e idiota. Pero yo, no soy tan inteligente, la verdad es que soy muy distraída, nada audaz y ...muy bruta.

- y tanto te preocupa ser distinta a ellos?

- si porque...!- se hizo un profundo silencio.

- ser popular no es la gran cosa, deberías intentar ser tu misma.

- ya lo se, pero es difícil con dos hermanos tan populares..!

- quizás estas muy pendiente de ellos, olvídate de eso y se tu misma.

- lo se, es que...no puedo...aparte esas taradas que solo buscan mi amistad por Sasuke...!! me sacan! Y solo porque es lindo, sabe cocinar, limpiar, arregla cualquier cosa, es bueno es deportes, es el mejor de su clase y no le da bola a nadie, y eso hace que las pibas se desesperen mas por el.

- de... de verdad hace todo eso?- le pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

- sep...- el viento les soplo los cabellos.- eh...Sakura...

- hai?

- quieres venir a almorzar con migo y con Hinata-chan aquí?

- Sasuke-kun!

- Ino...- una rubia de ojos azules se había lanzado sobre él.- por favor...- le pido el Uchiha secamente.

- claro Sasuke-kun.- Ino se sentó a su lado, esperando conversación, pero Sasuke siguió concentrado en el libro que estaba leyendo antes de que la rubia saltara sobre él.- hmp! Sasuke-kun! Eres muy serio!- le protesto la rubia.

- hn.- pasaron unos minutos, hasta que un rubio hiperquinectico interrumpió el silencio.

- temee! Mira, mira! Aprobé matemáticas!

- genial dobe,- le respondió Sasuke sin quitar los ojos del libro.

- es la primera vez que me saco un 7 en matemáticas( _**en Argentina, a partir de 7 es aprobado**_) y..!

- Uzumaki!- lo interrumpió Ino.- no ves que Sasuke y yo estamos hablando?

- ..um...lo siento Yamanaka, los dejo solos, ne? Teme?- el rubio se volteo para seguir su camino, pero Sasuke lo retuvo por la remera, Naruto se volteo para mirar a su amigo.- teme?

- acompáñame al baño.- le dijo parándose, dejando el libro y a Ino.

- si no querías quedarte solo con ella me lo hubieras dicho teme, yo me quedaba contigo.- le dijo el rubio en el pasillo.

- Naruto, no querría quedarme con ella, ni siquiera contigo...es ...es...es molesta, incluso mas que Koboshi.

- pero Koboshi es tu hermana, Ino...Ino es Ino.( _**los proverbios de Naruto**_!)

- si, claro, pero ni te imaginas lo insoportable que puede llegar a ser Koboshi...

- Sasuke, eres muy malo con tu hermana, yo la cuidaría mejor.

- aléjate de ella, dobe.- le aviso Sasuke captando el tono pervertido de su voz.

- Sasuke-teme! Que dices?! Es una niña!

- Hyuga también es una niña entonces.

- pero Hinata, Hinata...- tartamudeo al entrar al baño.

- Hinata que dobe? Tienen la misma edad, aparte si Hyuga mayor se entera, se cortara en pedazos.

- él no tiene porque enterarse!.

- como digas, pero ya verás, se enterará.- le dijo el Uchiha abriendo la canilla del agua y sumergiendo sus manos en ella.

- claro que no! si es un idiota.!

- shh, Naruto, por mas que no me caiga bien, que no lo soporte y desee su muerte, Hyuga no es un idiota, mejor cuídate de él.

- claro! Porque el señor Uchiha es demasiado para él!- exclamo Naruto, cuando Sasuke salía del baño.

- Naruto,- dijo Sasuke asomándose por la puerta.- sal ya.

_**Ring!**_

****

- Sasuke-kun! Ven a almorzar conmigo!- le pidió Ino tomándolo del brazo.

- Yamanaka, no quiero ser descortés, pero...no.- le dijo secamente.- Naruto, vamos, tengo hambre.- agrego tomando su almuerzo.

- hai teme!- el rubio se paro y siguió al pelinegro por el pasillo.

- dios!- exclamó Sasuke- es insoportable! Podría dejarme en paz por unos minutos?

- Sasuke...

- que?- le pregunto este volteándose. Ya habían llegado a las escaleras.

- olvide mi almuerzo!- grito Naruto desesperado.

- ay dobe, ve por el, te esperare en la terraza.

- ya vuelvo!- y el rubio salió disparado hacía su aula.

- ay Naruto.- Sasuke subió la escalera meneando la cabeza negativamente. Llego hasta arriba y abrió al puerta. Sus ojos vieron tres manchas borrosas antes de que la luz del sol le diera de lleno en los ojos. Una negra, Otra violeta y otra ROSA.

Sasuke se froto los ojos.

- onii-chan?- reconoció esa voz al instante. abrió los ojos. Su hermana, Hinata Hyuga y Sakura, Sakura Haruno!, estaban almorzando en la terraza, justo donde él y Naruto querían almorzar.

- teme! Ya estoy aquí!- grito Naruto entrando a la terraza.- hum?.- se paro en seco y observo la escena Koboshi, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo había tenido al misma idea que ellos y había ido a almorzar con al nueva estrella pop y su amor platónico. Y Sasuke, bueno...Sasuke estaba echo una piedra, aun con la mano en el picaporte la con al mirada fija en el grupo de niñas que tenían en frente.- teme?- le pregunto al ver que este no reaccionaba,- Sasuke que escuchas?

-que?! Eh si!- reacciono y se sonrojó al instante al darse cuenta que había quedado como un idiota. Naruto se volteó.

- hola Koboshi-chan! Hinata...- saludo todo colorado.

- hola Naruto-kun...- susurro Hinata echa toda un tomate.

- Naruto! Ella es Sakura!- le dijo Koboshi al rubio. Naruto se acerco a ellas.

- mucho gusto! Sakura-chan! Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki!

- mucho gusto.- respondió Sakura mirando disimuladamente a Sasuke, que seguía parado en el mismo lugar, pero con las manos en los bolsillos.

- onii-chan! Hola! No?- le grito Koboshi a su hermano, que repentinamente recordó que aun no tenia su pelota amarilla.

- hola...- le respondió fríamente y desvió la mirada.

- onii-chan! Ella es Sakura Haruno!- continuo Koboshi señalando a la pelirrosa con los palitos chinos_**( no se si tienen otro nombre) **_. Sakura se sonrojo e intento concentrase en su almuerzo. Sasuke miro a su hermana con odio y tan colorado como lo estaba Sakura, se acerco a ella.

- Sasuke Uchiha.- se presentó sin mirarla.

- ahm...h-hola...- tartamudeo Sakura.

- venían a almorzar aquí?- le preguntó Koboshi a su hermano.

- eh...si, pero ya nos vamos!- explico el moreno caminando hacía la escalera.

- será genial almorzar todos juntos!- exclamo Naruto ya sentado junto a Koboshi. Sasuke se volteo y fulmino a Naruto con la mirada, pero con Hinata Hyuga cerca Naruto era incapaz de interpretar, sentir, ver u oír las amenazas de Sasuke.

Koboshi observaba a cada uno de los presentes, ninguno hablaba y la mayoría comía muy despacio.( digo la mayoría por Naruto)

La pequeña de los Uchiha observó con mas detalle.

Naruto tomaba mucho jugo porque a cada rato se atragantaba con la comida, de tan rápido que comía.

Hinata comía muy, pero muy lentamente y miraba apara abajo echa un tomate.

Sakura evitaba mirar al pelinegro y este a esta. Sin mencionar que ambos tenían un leve tinte en las mejillas.

Y Koboshi...comía sin entender la situación por la que estaban pasando sus 4 compañeros.

* * *

ah...dioz...esta capitulo no tiene mucha emocion...el proximo creo...escapara un poco del tema principal, se va a centrar en Koboshi y lo que ella siente con respecto a la superioridad de sus hermanos. aunque solo con unas frases al final, volvemos al sasusaku, a al historia en si.

el rpoximo capitulo es interesante, aunque yo lo llamaria, epispodio puenta...o como sea...pero es basico para entender un poco a koboshi. digamos que sasuke y sakura no son solo ellos los personajes principales, koboshi es la conexion entre ambos...y no se si me entienden, pero koboshi debe estar con su alma en paz...y durante estos primeros episodios koboshi demostro sentirse inferior con respecto a sus hermanos y con otras personas( nanami, mitsuki, ect.) por ahora koboshi consegira resolver una primera instancia de lo que son sus sentimientos y actitudes.

la verdad es que le tengo mucho cariño al proximo capitulo, ya que koboshi es mi personaje predilecto, no solo porque lo cree yo, sino por su forma de ser y por otra cosita mas que lo dire en el proximo capitulo.

* * *

con respecto a sakura...estoy teniendo problemas para integrarla a la historia. a loq ue em refiero es que necesito mas relacion entre koboshi y sakura y de alguna manera...Hinata me estorba, impide el acercamiento, ojala me entiendan...no qieor decir que qitare a hinata de la historiaa! no nuncaa! jamas!" hinata tiene que estar simplemente porque es hinataa!

pero tendre que qitarle un poco de protagonismo..sino sakura y koboshi nunca pdran acercarse mas, y si lo logran...faltaran millones de capitulos para llegar a eso. así que Fans de Hinata, perdonenme...

Ojala me entiendan

y Ojala hayn leido esto..es mucho, peor me gustaria que lo leyeran, para entender mas la historia.

gracías a todos por los review!! les dije ya que me encnata recibirloss? a quien no!? pero al verdad, es que em hacen particularmente feliz...!♥

bsotesss


	4. Chapter 4

**4to capitulo, con nombre...lo lamento pero este cap. no tiene SasuSaku, ni tampoco NaruHina...Creo que el final los va a deja con los pelos de punta..jejej..les prometo que el 5to va a ser mas interesante,y va a tener mucho mas sasusaku.**

**estube pensando en hacer un capitulo especial de NaruHina, con un minor de Sasusaku por ahi al fondo, quisiera que si dejan reviews me digan si estan de acuerdo o no...este capitulo sera el 7 lo mas probable...todavía no empece el 6...pero buem..ya se como empezarlo. wiii! en el proximo capitulo aparece Nejii!!**

**Quieor aclarar algo! koboshi no es el personaje principal de este fic, pero tiene un papel importamnte, pero trranquis!! a partir del proximo episodio! empeiesa el sasusakuuu! wiii!! ya kieor amor entre los doss! pero no se cundo pasara esto...**

**

* * *

**

**La Habilidad de Koboshi. **

- Hinata-chan...!- suspiro Naruto- somos muy amigos no?- le preguntó a su amigo.

- ni siquiera hablaste con ella!

- claro que si! Le dije hola y...adiós...- termino Naruto frustrado.

- Naruto, realmente te gusta?

- si teme! Pero...me da no se que...

- ven entra.- Sasuke le abrió la puerta de su casa.

- puedes hacer que Koboshi invite a Hinata-chan a tu casa y tu me invitas a mi?- le pregunto el rubio dejando su mochila en el sillón del living.

- no, Naruto, ve a hablarle y punto.

- Sasuke! Ya llegue!

- Koboshi-chan!- grito Naruto esperanzado.

- pudiste haberme esperado baka- le espeto la niña a Sasuke entrando a la habitación.

- Koboshi-chan! Viniste con alguien?- le preguntó Naruto.

- em...no.

- que rápido te hiciste amiga de Sakura...- le dijo el pelinegro sin prestar atención a Naruto.

- si! Ella es genial! Sabes que? Echo a Nanami!

- quien es Nanami?- le pregunto Sasuke prendiendo al televisión y sentándose en el sillón a verla.

- ya lo olvidaste? La que te invito a salir!

- por eso, cual?

- la de mi curso!

- Koboshi.- le dijo él volteándose.- cual?

- uf... la de pelo marrón y ojos azules

- ah! Esa... la que te molesta...

- si...

- hubieras empezado por ahí.- le señaló Sasuke volviendo a mirar la tele.

- buenoo!- le reprocho su hermana.

- y que hizo tu amiga...?- insistió Sasuke.

- la echo! Nanami vino hacerse la buenita y le dijo que no se junte conmigo y Sakura la echo!

- eso deberías hacer tu, Koboshi.

- si Koboshi-chan! Porque no la golpea como me golpeabas a mi?

- ay Naruto! Eso era por diversión! – le explico Koboshi.

- la verdad es que con esa fuerza, podrías arrancarle todos los pelos, o simplemente...golpearla con algo , arruínale la cara.

- claro que no! me castigarían!

- te podrían haber castigado hoy también cuando golpeaste a Inuzuka con tu carpeta...

- pero eso fue...!- Koboshi miro a su hermano con odio.- como te enteraste!?

-Kakashi-sensei lo sabe todo, y Kakashi-sensei le cuenta a Sasuke lo que vio y porque no te castigo.

- hmp! Y porque no lo hizo? pregunto Koboshi cruzándose de brazos.

- porque vio que reaccionaste cuando te molesto. Pero tu, Koboshi, reaccionas con todo el mundo mientras sea un hombre, si e suna mujer te callas y...

- no voy a hablar contigo de esto!- le grito la niña y subió rápidamente las escaleras y le dio un portazo a la puerta de su cuarto.

- no volvió a bajar?

- no.

Itachi y Sasuke cenaban solos. El mayor había intentado hablar con su hermana pero al abrir la puerta recibió como respuesta que miles de cosas y gritos le fueran lanzados desde la habitación.

- alguien tiene que hacer algo! Esta loca!

- no esta loca, Sasuke, solo que no se siente entendida. Nuestros padres nunca están en casa y ser la menor de tres hermanos debe ser muy difícil, debe sentirse muy presionada a ser como nosotros.

- no es nuestra culpa que ella sea media estúpida.

- no es estúpida, es distraída como cualquier adolescente.

- como cualquiera?! Mas!

- escucha, que nosotros seamos buenos en casi todo, y ella no tenga las misma habilidades no quiere decir que sea tonta. Solo que ni siquiera ella sabe aun para lo que es buena.

- Koboshi-chan...te encuentras bien?- Koboshi estaba arrojada sobre su banco, Hinata, parada a su lado la miraba preocupada.- Koboshi-chan...?

- estoy bien- le contesto sin levantar la cabeza.

- no comiste nada...no tienes hambre?

- no, gracias.- se limito a decir.

- Hey Uchiha!

-no molestes Inuzuka.- le aviso la niña sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Hey Koboshi... que te sucede?- le preguntó Kiba.

- nada.

- Koboshi, esa chica te volvió a molestar?- le preguntó Sakura acercándose.

- no.

- entonces porque estas tan triste?- le volvió a insistir Sakura.

-porque soy una inútil...- Kiba, Sakura y Hinata cruzaron las miradas.

'no es nuestra culpa que sea una estúpida...' ' es distraída como cualquier adolescente... ni siquiera ella sabe para lo que es buena'

Koboshi había oído toda la conversación de sus hermanos y eso había bajado su autoestima.

Hinata, Sakura y Kiba no habían dejado de indagarla durante toda la mañana, luego del almuerzo, no habían parado de ofrecerle comida.

- que no tengo hambre Kiba!

- Uchiha, no grites...- Shikamaru la miraba molesto.

- Koboshi, te sientes bien? le preguntó Sakura desde su lugar.

- si, solo que...- entonces sonó la campana del receso. Hinata se paro y Sakura se acerco a ellas.- quiero estar sola...- les dijo y se alejo por el pasillo.

Koboshi estaba sentada sola, sobre el techo de la escalera de la terraza. Ahí nadie la encontraría.

- encontrar algo para lo que soy buena..- susurro.- como se supone que encuentre algo, si todo ya los saben hacer Sasuke e Itachi?- agrego con un tono triste, dibujando con un pedazo de ladrillo sobre el piso, a sus hermanos.( en forma de caricatura)

- Koboshi!! Estas aquí!?

- onii-chan?- se pregunto la niña.

- Hinata..no viste para donde se fue?

- ie..solo pidió estar sola...

- pendeja...donde mierda se metió..?

- aquí estoy- contesto Koboshi asomando la cabeza por el techito.

- Koboshi! Que estas haciendo?! Hiciste que todos se preocuparan!- le grito Sasuke.

- lo lamento- se disculpo Koboshi molesta.

- baja ya!- la niña obedeció y fue llevada hasta su salón- y mas te vale que no vuelva a desaparecer!- Sasuke se alejo crispando y cuando desapareció de la vista, la pelinegra se volteo para fulminara a Hinata con al mirada.

- porque lo hiciste?

- el recreo iba a terminar y no volvías...- Koboshi la miro.

- estoy bien, en serio. Tranquila- le dijo.

- pues no lo parece.- le indico Sakura.

- Koboshi-chan, puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea- le dijo Hinata de todo corazón

- gracias Hinata-chan

- Koboshi, apenas nos conocemos pero quizás yo puedo ayudarte también.

- gracias también a ti, Sakura. Pero siento que nadie puede ayudarme en esto...- Koboshi fue a sentarse y cuando Kakashi entro , la clase dio comienzo nuevamente.

Por fin dieron las dos de la tarde y el aula se vació en un suspiro. Solo Koboshi y Sakura seguían guardando sus cosas. Al terminar Sakura se acerco a ella.

- Koboshi, quieres dar un paseo conmigo?

Sakura llevo a la pelinegra hasta una heladería. Con sus helados mano se dirigieron a una plaza.

- quería preguntarte...porque te sientes tan inferior a ellos?

- a quienes?

- a tus hermanos.

- ah...bueno, supongo que ser la menor siempre hace sentir a uno inferior.

- si, pero, porque? Que hacen ellos que tu no puedas?

- que hacen?!- pregunto Koboshi con ironía.- hacen de todo! Ambos son increíbles! Bueno, Sasuke no tanto, pero Itachi es genial!

- y la razón por la que estas deprimida es por eso?

- bueno, al principio estaba mal por otra cosa, pero ahora es por eso. La verdad es que yo no soy buena para nada, ellos tiene miles de habilidades y yo ni una!

- quizás todavía no la conoces! Es seguro que todas las personas tiene algo para lo que son buenas.

- es lo mismo que ellos dicen! Pero encontrar una habilidad no es tan fácil!

- mira! Yo ni sabía que podía cantar... hasta que en un karaoke...lo descubrí! Lo mejor es que no la busques...deja que venga sola.

- Sakura-chan...puedo decirte así?

- hai!- respondió la pelirrosa sonriendo.

- tienes razón!- exclamo Koboshi sonriendo.

- jaja- rió Sakura- de nada.

Koboshi llego completamente feliz a su casa.

- ya llegue! Perdón por hacerlo tarde!

- dobe! Que estabas haciendo?!- que estaba bajando la escalera.

- fui con Sakura-chan a tomar un helado!

- Sakura chan?- Sasuke arqueo una ceja.

- si! Ella me levanto el animo! Bueno, me voy a mi habitación!- y subió las escaleras corriendo.

- y a esta que el agarro?- se dijo a si mismo el Uchiha.

- Koboshi! A cenar!- le grito Itachi. Koboshi bajo y ceno tranquilamente.- que te sucedió ayer?- le pregunto extrañado por el comportamiento de su hermana.

- nada.-le respondió ella.

- nada!? Koboshi! Tengo un chichón del tamaño de un huevo en mi cabeza por el golpe que me diste al lanzarme ese secador de cabello!!

- no debiste entrar a mi cuarto- le dijo Koboshi antes de beber jugo.

- como sea! Solo intentaba ser un buen hermano!

- te lo agradezco onii-sama! Pero yo estaba y estoy bien.- le contesto la niña tomando su plato y llevándolo hasta la pileta

- yo no lo creo- se metió Sasuke, que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada.- ayer estabas echa una loca, por la mañana estabas deprimida y ahora estas demasiado normal.

- y que importa lo que tu creas niño prodigio!?- le dijo Koboshi fulminándola con la mirada.

- ya basta con eso estúpida! Porque en vez de criticarme no te preocupas por mej-!!!

- ya basta Sasuke!- lo interrumpió Itachi golpeándolo en la frente, al darse cuenta de lo que su hermano estaba a punto de decir.- Koboshi, deja tu plato ahí, yo lo lavo- la niña miro a Itachi y asintió. Luego miro a Sasuke con odio antes de desaparecer por la escalera.- Sasuke- le dijo bajando la voz.- ten mas cuidado con lo que decís. Por si no te diste cuenta, Koboshi esta así por sentirse inferior a nosotros. Hay que evitarle cualquier clase de desplazamiento, inferioridad, o lo que sea. Entendido?- Sasuke asintió, molesto- si ellos estuvieran aquí, quizás Koboshi no se sentiría tan incomprendida.

- estoy harto de que siempre tengan que trabajar! Si no están en la oficina, están aquí con algún tipo de traje.

- yo también estoy cansado de esta situación, pero todo lo hacen por nosotros. Mantener a tres hijos no es cosa fácil. Yo estoy haciendo lo posible para pagarme la universidad.

- papá dijo que la pagaría.

- me gusta ser independiente. Aparte ya tiene suficiente con la escuela de ustedes dos.

- volverás a trabajar no?- le pregunto Sasuke.

- si, y no creo que llegue para cenar.

- kya-a!- dijo Koboshi desperezándose. Ella, Hinata y Sakura estaban sentadas en el techo de la escalera de la terraza.- que lindo día!- agrego recostándose.

- sep! – aprobó Sakura terminando su almuerzo.- te ves mucho mejor que ayer...

- si! Es cierto Koboshi-chan!

- si...la verdad es que estoy muy feliz, realmente tenías razón Sakura-chan

- una habilidad , no es de vida o muerte.- le dijo Hinata que ya estaba enterada del motivo de la depresión de Koboshi.

- yo siento que si...pero

- ya aparecerá no?-termino Sakura, dirigiéndose a Hinata.

- hai!- y ambas le sonrieron a la pelinegra.

- eso espero..- susurro esta.

-em... Koboshi-chan...

-sep? Hinata-chan?

- estos no son tus hermanos?- le pregunto señalando el piso. Sakura se estiro para ver mejor. Koboshi se incorporo y vio el dibujo que había echo el día anterior con el pedazo de ladrillo.

- si, lo hice yo- les dijo sin inquietarse.

- kya-a! Koboshi esta perfecto!- exclamo Sakura.

- dibujas muy bien! Porque nunca lo habías dicho?- le pregunto Hinata.

- em...no lo se.

- y tu que buscabas una habilidad! Siempre la tuviste!- le dijo Sakura.

Koboshi sonrió. Era cierto. Dibujaba muy bien.

Al fin se sintió tranquila, estaba segura de que ninguno de sus hermano era capaz de dibujar siquiera, a un gato.

- son iguales..- susurraba Hinata aun mirando el dibujo.

- si pero...lo prefiero en al realidad- dijo Sakura sin pensar. Hinata se volteo a verla y Koboshi salió de su transe. Y Sakura entendió que había metido la pata.

- eh?!- dijeron las dos niñas( Hinata y Koboshi) al unísono.

- nada! Solo decía que...que...- intento excusarse Sakura.

- te gusta mi hermano!?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chan! que pasará?!! **

**grax a todos por los reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

perdon por el retrasoo!!! ahoras me pongo a pasar el 6to capitulo!

en fin, este capitulo no me gusta mucho, me gsta mas el 6to,, en fin! ya lo tendre listoo! lo prometo!

el titulo de este capitulo es malisimoo! lo see! pero buemmm! nada mas qe decirr! solo que me dejen sus review! bechooo!

**

* * *

**

**Uchiha Romeo, La luna de Carton, y Neji Hyuga. **

- te gusta mi hermano?!- Sakura se congelo.

- de- de que hablas?- pregunto temblando la pelirrosa.- hace 3 días que lo conozco! Al igual que a ustedes.

- y porque dijist-...?

- porque en la realidad todo es mejor- Koboshi y Hinata seguían mirándola- a-a lo que me refiero es a que en la fantasía todos son perfectos, incluso todos creen que yo soy perfecta, y la verdad es que no lo soy, por eso prefiero a las personas en la realidad, m-me explico?

- hai... –respondió Koboshi- creo que ya entendí.

- pero el dibujo esta genial!- se hizo un silencio. Entonces sonó el timbre. El recreo había terminado.

- ahg! Otra vez a clases- puchereo Koboshi levantándose.- vamos?

- hai!- respondió Hinata. Ya las tres niñas bajaron del techo y se dirigieron a las escaleras.- realmente conocí-chan, el dibujo esta excelente!

- gracias Hinata-chan!

- desde cuando dibujas?

- desde...creo que...- mientras Koboshi y Hinata hablaban, Sakura estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Un poco mas y se enteraban de que se sentía atraída por Sasuke Uchiha! ' debo tener mas cuidado'. Entonces Sakura olvido que todavía faltaba un escalón y su cuerpo callo hacía adelante con todo.

- Sakura-chan!- grito Hinata al ver la caída.

- estas bien?!- le pregunto Koboshi arrodillándose a su lado.

- ay si...- Sakura se sentó en el piso.- mi rodilla...- se quejo- que torpe soy!

- no conocía esa etapa tuya...-le dijo la pelinegra meneando la cabeza.- quieres ir a la enfermería?

- no, estoy bien, siempre me caigo...

- puedes pararte?- le preguntó Hinata tendiéndole la mano.

- hai...-Sakura tomo la mano de Hinata y se paro, y costosamente las tres siguieron su camino hasta el salón.

Sakura llego al hotel muy adolorida y lo único que hizo al llegar fue tirarse sobre la cama.

-hum... extraño mi casa...- se lamento mirando el techo.- mi cama, mi todo..!- se revolvió un rato en la cama.- ...creo que me voy a tomar un ibuprofeno...

- bueno, chicos, este año para la feria anual del colegio, nos toco hacer una obra de teatro con otro curso- Kakashi-sensei le hablaba a la clase de 1er año D.- y la haremos con 2do C. Ya que hay muchas divisiones en este colegio, sería mucho lió una obra de todo 1ro y otra de todo 2do. Por lo tanto se harán solo tres obras de teatro, una de secundaria baja y dos de secundaria alta, la nuestra y la de 3er año.

"lo primero será elegir que obra haremos, les sugeriría que nombre candidatas y luego votaremos con 2do año.- apenas termino de hablar varias niñas saltaron de sus asientos y se reunieron en grupos.

- ky-aa! Esto será genial! Sakura-chan! Ven!- Sakura se acerco y se paro junto a Hinata.

- que obra elegimos?- les pregunto la pelinegra

- yo...c-creo que debería ser una obra romántica- comento Hinata sonrojada- como romeo y Julieta...

- si, pero romeo y Julieta ya esta muy gastada...-susurro Sakura..

- debería ser una historia de amor no tan conocida...algo nuevo!

- que tal...algo así como cleopatra y julio cesar? Estaban enamorados no?

- hai!

- es una buena idea!- aprobó Hinata.

Durante el día se Eligio de entre las candidatas a la obra a representar, ya que 2do también había impuestos sus candidatas. A la ultima hora Kakashi-sensei anuncio que la obra a realizar seria Romeo y Julieta en versión moderna.

- um...romeo y Julieta?!- se quejo Koboshi.

- es tan común que ya aburre.- suspiró Sakura.

- bueno! Alguien quiere apuntarse?!- pregunto Kakashi-sensei.

- tu lo harás?- le pregunto Koboshi a Sakura.

- no, no quiero llamar la atención... bueno..como si no lo hiciera con este pelo rosa...

-aparte eres famosa – le recordó Koboshi.

- bueno, bueno, nos fuimos de tema... y tu Koboshi? Te apuntaras?

- noo! No sirvo para actuar- le explico ella.- creo que ayudara en la decoración y en la preparación del escenario. Y tu Hinata-chan?

- em...no lo se...- dijo ella sonrojándose.- soy muy tímida como para...bueno...c-creo que ayudare con el sonido.

- y yo...Koboshi...¿puedo ayudarte con lo de la decoración?

- hai! No hay problema!

Y así Sakura y Koboshi se apuntaron para la decoración y Hinata para el sonido.

En dos días, la preparación de la obra comenzó, y Sakura y Koboshi estaban llenas de trabajo.

- waa! Koboshi esta preciosa!- la felicito Sakura. La morena acaba de pintar una gran luna de cartón.

- si, a ti también te quedaron bien esos soles- le comento Koboshi señalando el trabajo de la pelirrosa.

- em...son estrellas- susurro Sakura.

-ahh! Si estrellas!

- de verdad parecen soles?- le pregunto la pelirrosa.

- la verdad?- Sakura asintió.- si... pero...tengo una idea!- exclamo de repente- ten...porque no pegas estas flores a esto?- le dijo dándole unas flores de papel y un cartón en forma de maceta.

- hai! Seguro lo hago bien!- y Sakura empezó a pegar, mientras Koboshi intentaba que los soles de Sakura se parecieran a unas estrellas.

- wii! Ya esta!- grito Koboshi al terminar su cometido.- Sakura-chan, terminaste?

- no, aun no..- le explico al chica.- no me sale bien la plasticola!(_** Goma de pegar, cola para pegar etc.)**_

- porque no pruebas abrir mas el piquito?

- ay si! Que boba!-suspiro Sakura abriéndolo.

- me pregunto quienes harán los personajes principales...- comento Koboshi- jaja! Seria muy gracioso ver a mi hermano como romeo!

_**SPLAHS!**_

- Ay!- al escuchar eso, Sakura presiono demasiado la plasticola y su contenido había salido a chorros por el pico, manchando las flores y la maceta de cartón- ko-Koboshi! Lo siento mucho! Soy muy torpe con las cosas manuales!

- no hay problema!- rió la pelinegra- ahora abriste demasiado el pico vertedor...- Koboshi se acerco a ella y comenzó a tirar las flores de papel llenas de plasticola.

'_diablos_' pensó Sakura _' y si el se apunto para la obra y yo dije que no?! que estúpida! Que estúpida!'_

- Sakura-chan, quieres que le llevemos las cosas terminadas al profesor?- le preguntó la pelinegra tomando la luna y las estrellas y otras cosas de la mesa.- esta en el teatro, vamos?

-hai!- ' _esta es mi oportunidad para ver si se apunto!_' se dijo Sakura a si misma. Tomo la mitad de las cosas que Koboshi llevaba y ambas salieron del salón donde estaban trabajando. Caminaron tranquilamente, no tenían prisa.- el teatro esta del otro lado, no?

- aja.-Al llegar vieron a Naruto salir por la puerta del teatro del colegio.- Naruto!- el susodicho levanto la cabeza y las vio.

- Koboshi-chan! Sakura-chan!- las saludo sonriendo.- ya terminaron con la decoración?

-ie, Naruto, aun nos falta- le explico Koboshi.

-ah! Bueno, van a entrar, no?

-hai!- respondieron las niñas al unísono.

- pues...van a reírse mucho cuando entres- les dijo el rubio tentado- bueno..yo ya me voy! Nos vemos!- agrego alejándose.

- de que estaba hablando?

- no lo se- respondió la pelirrosa abriendo la puerta del teatro.- waa! Es enorme! No me lo habías mostrado la otra vez...!

- lo siento, es que el teatro permanece cerrado la mayor parte del tiempo.- le explico mientras se acercaban al escenario, donde estaba Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei, el profesor de 2do año C.

- ah!- dijo Kakashi al verlas- llévenlo atrás, junto a los camerinos . las niñas asintieron y se dirigieron a la parte trasera del teatro, justo detrás del escenario y junto a los camerinos. Pero al llegar a la niñas casi se les cae todo lo que llevaban en las manos.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba parado entre sus compañeras que le enganchaban alfileres por todo el uniforme, que por cierto, no era el de la escuela.

Koboshi se quedo parada con la boca abierta como si no diera crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Entonces Sasuke, que tenia una mala cara, de esas de "esto es molesto" se percato de ellas y enrojeció al instante.

No sabía que era peor, que su hermana lo viera así y supiera de quien iba a actuar, o que ELLA lo viera con miles de chicas a su alrededor pinchándolo con alfileres.

- onii..onii...onii-chan?!

- no-digas-nada- le dijo el muchacho entre dientes.

- pero...como?! tu?! Actuando?!

- hice una apuesta con Naruto, y perdí,- explico- y tuve que apuntarme, y encima el profesor estuvo mas que de acuerdo en que hiciera de...de...

- harás de romeo!- Sasuke miro hacia otro lado, molesto- y dime, quien hará de Julieta?

- yo.- Sakura y Koboshi se voltearon. Ino Yamanaka estaba parada detrás de ellas mirándolas desafiantemente.

- tu?!-exclamo Koboshi haciendo una mueca- quien fue el idiota que tubo esa idea?!

- idiota? Perdón niña, pero iruka-sensei reconoció mis dotes para la actuación .

- Koboshi...no empieces peleas si?- le pidió Sasuke cuando sus compañeras lo liberaron.

-ahora la defiendes?!

- no la defiendo!- agrego alarmado al ver como Ino sonreía.- es solo que no estoy de buen humor y...

- y tu eres Sakura verdad?- le preguntó Ino de repente a la susodicha acercándose a ella y señalándola con el dedo. Sakura sorprendida asintió.- hmp... no eres la gran cosa como parece, la verdad...es que eres muy frentona.

- fren-frent-frentona?!- tartamudeo Sakura furiosa.

- que lastima que no existan cirugías para eso..- contesto dándose la vuelta.

- oye cerda! Por que no te fijas un poco en ti?- le grito Sakura tomándola por el cuello de la chomba- deberías bajar la panza! Ni siquiera tienes cintura!

- no estoy gorda! Frente de marquesina!- le grito Ino volteándose.

- frente de que?! Ya veras cerda!

Sasuke y Koboshi solo observaban como Ino y Sakura se llenaban a puteadas e intentaban golpearse. Hasta que por fin Koboshi reaccionó.

- Sakura-chan, ya basta, tranquila- intentó calmarla, aunque sin mucho interés, ya que prefería que Sakura matase a Ino. La pelirrosa se callo y se aparto un poco de la rubia. Pero Ino le seguía gritando

- solo estas celosa porque Sasuke-kun y yo somos novios!- a Sakura le tembló el labio.

- que?!- grito Koboshi mirando a su hermano reprochándole. Pero Sasuke entendía menos que ella

- que?!- grito el también- cuando paso eso?!

- ya no lo recuerdas tontito?- le dijo Ino acercándose a el y jugando con su cabello.

- no! no o recuerdo porque no paso!- le espeto el muchacho quitándole la mano.

- claro que paso Sasuke! En el ensayo tu me dijiste que me amabas y yo te dije que igual y...!

- eso era parte del guión!

- pero luego, yo te dije que estaba decidido! Que desde ahora estaríamos juntos...y eso Sasuke-kun, no era parte del guión.

- con razón me había perdido...- susurro Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun! Démonos nuestro primer beso!- grito Ino lanzándose sobre el.

- que?! Ino hablas en serio?!- le grito Sasuke esquivándola.

- claro Sasuke-kun!- dijo la chica lanzándose nuevamente sobre con éxito y se acerco peligrosamente a su boca.

- que no Ino! Yo no sabía que eso era parte del guión!- exclamo Sasuke poniendo una mano en su cara para impedir que sus labios se tocasen.

Sakura no había dicho ni una sola palabra( al igual que Koboshi). Dentro de ella se libraba una batalla entre si misma y su inner, que no había aparecido en su vida en años.

"_mátala Sakura mátala_!" no, no puedo.. " _claro que si! Quita a esa cerda de encima de nuestro Sasuke-kun_!" no! tengo que tranquilizarme! "_cha! Sakura mátala_!"

Sakura se aferraba con fuerza a la luna de cartón de Koboshi( _**recuerden que ellas todavía tiene las cosas de la decoración)**_,lo que estaba viendo la ponía loca. Ino se había lanzado nuevamente sobre Sasuke e iba a besarlo!. La pelirrosa deslizo sus manos hacía los costados de la luna " _cha! Mátala destrózala_!" sus puños "sujetaban" ada vez con mas fuerzas la luna y...

No pudo controlarlo y rompió la luna de cartón, jalando inconcientemente hacia los lados.

- ky-a! Sakura-chan! Mi luna!- Ino se detuvo y eso fue suficiente tiempo como para que Sasuke la alejara de el. Sakura salió de su transe, su inner desapareció y observo la luna rota entre sus manos. Miro tristemente a Koboshi.

- Koboshi, yo...lo siento mucho!

- tranquila Sakura-chan!- sonrió Koboshi con un quiebre en la voz.- supongo que ver a Ino tratando de besar a mi hermano pone loca a cualquiera.-agrego tranquilamente. Sasuke que había escuchado as u hermana y que había agarrado una escoba para mantener a Ino alejada de el, se sonrojo, casi tanto como lo estaba la pelirrosa, que podían confundir su cara con su cabello sin problemas.

- Koboshi-chan! Sakura-chan!- Naruto se acercaba a ellas corriendo.- ah! Y también esta romeo-teme!- rió.

- mu-muy gracioso dobe- se quejo Sasuke aun rojo.

- Sakura-chan, Koboshi-chan..- Hinata se había acercado- las he estad- pero se callo de repente cuando vio a Naruto. La chica llevaba en sus manos un cuaderno.- am..Naruto-kun...

-h-hola Hinata-chan...- saludo el rubio con un tinte en las mejillas.

- Hinata.- dijo una voz fría que hizo sobresaltar a la mencionada.- que haces aquí?- las presentes se voltearon a verlo.- y...con estos...- agrego el chico mirando a Naruto y a Sasuke.

- n-neji-kun...- susurro imbata algo asustada.- yo...soy la encargada d-del sonido...- le explico.

- ah, de acuerdo, pero mantente lejos de esos dos.- dijo volviendo a señalar a Sasuke y a Naruto.

- h-hai...

- oye espera!- lo freno Koboshi cuando el pelinegro se disponía a irse.- quien te crees que eres para decirle a Hinata-chan lo que debe hacer?! Aparte mi hermano y Naruto, a pesar de ser unos idiotas, son buenas personas!- le grito.

-hmp- dijo neji cruzándose de brazos y mirando despectivamente a Koboshi. – igual de maleducada que tu, Uchiha- agrego dirigiéndose a Sasuke.- deberías revisar tus amistades Hinata, - agrego esta vez para la susodicha.- ni él- señalo a Sasuke- ni su sangre son buenas companias.- Hinata permaneció callada y Koboshi parecía a punto de golpearlo.

- ya veras pedazo de- ...!

- Koboshi-chan! Tranquila!- le dijo Naruto tomándola del brazo.

- como si te tuviera miedo- le susurro Hyuga a la niña.

- ya me tendrás miedo! Cuando deje mi puño incrustado en-...!

- Koboshi- Sakura la tomo por el otro brazo- TRAQUILA.- le dijo al oído.

- tu eres Sakura, verdad?- preguntó de repente neji a la susodicha haciendo caso omiso a Koboshi.

- h-hai..- contesto Sakura algo cohibida.

- neji Hyuga- se presento sonriendo y tomo la mano de Sakura. La pelirrosa miro al chico y luego su mano. Pasaron 3 segundos el chico no la soltaba.

-hey hey! Hyuga!- salto Sasuke.- porque no vas a molestar a otra parte imbecil?!

- te molesta Uchiha, que corteje a Sakura?

- si.- Sakura enrojeció, Koboshi miro a su hermano con los ojos abiertos. Pero él no estaba ni colorado ni avergonzado- por si no te diste cuenta, tiene la misma edad que tu prima, y a ti te molesta que Naruto y yo estemos cerca de ella, pues...a mi me molesta que te acerques a Sakura.

- la diferencia es que tu eres un idiota y yo...

- no te quedas atrás- termino Sasuke.

- yo haré lo que se me de la gana- les espeto neji.

- pues yo también- le dijo Sasuke tomando a Sakura y a Koboshi de la mano- Naruto...- le dijo al rubio- Hinata- señalo a la chica. Naruto no se movió. Solo miro nervioso a Sasuke y luego a la mano de Hinata- tómala dobe!!- y Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata.- adiós Hyuga! Y te regalo a Julieta- agrego refiriéndose a Ino- has lo que quieras con ella- y salió por la puerta del teatro con las dos niñas y con Naruto y Hinata detrás, dejando a neji y a Ino con la palabra en la boca.


	6. Chapter 6

El Astuto Plan de Koboshi: "_Conquistarás a Sasuke_!"

.- adiós Hyuga! Y te regalo a Julieta- agrego refiriéndose a Ino- has lo que quieras con ella- y salió por la puerta del teatro con las dos niñas y con Naruto y Hinata detrás, dejando a neji y a Ino con la palabra en la boca. Una vez a fuera soltó la mano de Sakura como si esta le quemara.

- Sasuke...no te había visto tan enojado desde que rompí tu play-station que tanto te había costado comprar...- susurro Koboshi.

-si, no lo me lo recuerdes!- le dijo él entre dientes.

- de acuerdo..

- em...gracias...- le dijo Sakura a Sasuke- pero no hacía falta...

-claro que hacía falta Sakura-chan! Estaba bien clarito que te molestaba!- interrumpió la niña Uchiha.

- bueno,...me tomo por sorpresa..y...

-aparte es un hipócrita!- continuo Koboshi- no se como lo soportas Hinata!

-Koboshi...- le dijo Sasuke. La niña lo miro.- cierra tu boca, un segundo. Sakura- agrego dirigiéndose a al chica.- de nada.- Sakura se sonrojo.- Koboshi. Puedes seguir gritando.

- no, ya esta...

- Hinata-chan... no deberías permitir que te trate así.- le aconsejo Naruto.

-hai...-respondió la chica.

- si quieres puedo golpearlo por ti, no habrá ningún problema.- se ofreció Koboshi.

-no...n-no Koboshi-chan, m-mejor deja-lo así.

- pero...él...de ti...ósea...que son?- pregunto Sakura confundida.

- es mi p-primo...

- pues habla con él, no puede controlarte tanto.

- lo in-intentare...

- em..bueno...creo que iré a cambiarme, este uniforme es incomodo- aviso Sasuke.

- pero si es bonito!- exclamo Koboshi.

- si, lo que digas...-contesto el chico- pero los alfileres me están matando.

-vas a cambiarte a tu salón?- le inquirió su hermana.

- si, si logro sacar a la gente de ahí...

- pues espéranos! Sakura-chan y yo dejamos esto- le mostró las decoraciones- y vamos juntos! el salón donde estamos trabajando esta cerca del tuyo.

- ah..de acuerdo..- así que Sasuke se quedo afuera esperando. Hinata debía irse a seguir trabajando y Naruto decidió acompañarla. Al rato salió Sakura.

-am.., Sasuke...

-hn?

-Koboshi se quedo hablando con Kakashi-sensei y dijo que vallamos yendo. – le explico Sakura con las mejillas rosadas.

-ah..de acuerdo, pues entonces...vamos-Sasuke comenzó a caminar y Sakura se echo a caminar detrás de él.- y...que paso con la gira...? porque la cancelaste? Si no te molesta que pregunte.

-ah!...no! esta bien..

-genial y...-dijo el chico caminando mas despacio hasta que ella lo alcanzo sin darse cuenta.- entonces...porque?

-bueno, yo no lo decidí, fueron mis padres y mi representante...dicen que necesito de nuevo una vida normal.

- eso lo veo un poco difícil-opino Sasuke- ya todo el mundo te conoce, y todas las niñas son tus fans, incluyendo a mi hermana.

- eso es lo que les dije...pero me insistieron

- lo que pasa es que aun eres pequeña...ósea! no eres pequeña!- se corrigió.- pero no se si ...!

- si te entiendo, solo tengo 15 años.- le dijo Sakura sonriendo. Sasuke se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

- pero supongo que cantar te gusta...

-claro que si!- le dijo la chica como si le estuviera haciendo una broma.- lo adoro! Lo único que me desagrada es la prensa.

- deben ser molestos...

-hai, son insoportables-bufo la pelirrosa. Entonces Sakura se detuvo.-este es el salón..donde..- lo señalo.

-ok, nos vemos luego, Sakura- le dijo Sasuke levantando su mano a modo de saludo y siguió caminando.

- h-hai, Sasuke-san.

-Sasuke-san?- rió Sasuke volteándose.- dime Sasuke, o Sasuke-kun, como quieras.

-hai! Sasuke-kun!- Sasuke sonrió y continuo su camino. La pelirrosa bajo a mirada sonrojada y la levanto para dejar ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica espero a Koboshi pacientemente y sin tocar nada. Temía arruinar cualquier cosa que se propusiera a hacer.

-quiero cantar-susurro. Koboshi aun no había vuelto. Suavemente, Sakura entono una canción de su propio repertorio.

- wa!! Sakura-chan!-exclamo Koboshi entrando- realmente eres mi cantante favorita!- Sakura rio.

- que te dijo Kakashi-sensei?

- que no debo ser tan agresiva,...el estúpido de Hyuga le dijo que quise golpearlo. Debí hacerlo.

- no lo se...eso es tema de Hinata...

-pero Hinata no tiene carácter como para enfrentarse a él...yo lo haría por ella...Sakura-chan, no dejes de cantar, por favor...

- de acuerdo..

Sakura canto pedazos de diversas canciones mientras Koboshi recomponía la luna rota.

-Sakura-chan...-la llamo después de un rato.

-hai?- le pregunto al pelirrosa dejando de cantar.

- te gustaría venir mañana a mi casa? Es sábado.

- claro! Me encantaría!

Sasuke se despertó tarde, había dormido toda la mañana. Abrió los ojos y se quedo tumbado en la cama. Al rato se giro y miro el reloj, que estaba en la mesa de luz. Marcaba las 2:55 de la tarde.

Todavía medio dormido se levanto de la cama, busco sus pantuflas pero no las encontró, sí que abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió descalzo.

Bajo la escalera y casi se cae por pisarse el pijama. Llego hasta la cocina y abrió la heladera.

-a ver..- finalmente tomo la caja de leche y cerro la heladera.

Entonces noto que había una nota en la puerta.

_Dobes: fui a trabajar. Volveré a las 19.00._

_Mamá y Papá no vendrán a cenar. Tienen arroz en la heladera._

_Itachi_.

-genial...- susurro y bebió un poco de leche del pico de la caja. Entonces, sonó el timbre.- quien será a esta hora...?- bebió otro trago de leche , dejo la caja en la mesada y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió de par en par.

- Ohayo...Sasuke-kun.- Sasuke se helo.

Sakura estaba parada frente a él. Llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta alta y tenia puesto un vestido color manteca que cortaba sobre la rodilla.

En cambio, Sasuke estaba despeinado, descalzo, en pijama y con la parte superior algo corrida, y con leche aun en la boca.

El chico trago costosamente todo lo que le quedaba de leche en la boca.

-sa-Sakura...hola

-Sakura-chan!-grito Koboshi que de la nada había aparecido junto a su hermano.- hola!

-hola Koboshi!

-ven pasa! Sasuke córrete!- le espeto empujándolo.

- Koboshi...- el pelinegro echaba humo por los oídos- no me dijiste...

-ah! No? creí que si! En fin! Ven Sakura-chan!- Koboshi tomo del brazo a la pelirrosa y la jalo hacía adentro. La pequeña Uchiha la llevo a la cocina-tienes sed?- le preguntó abriendo la heladera.

- no gracias- le respondió la pelirrosa.

- de acuerdo.- y Koboshi cerro la heladera.

Sasuke, nervioso y enojado, aprovechó y corrió por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

-mierda!- exclamo al cerrar la puerta.- podría haberme dicho!- el chico camino hasta el baño y se quito el pijama casi de un tirón. Rápidamente abrió la ducha y dejo que el agua corriera un poco. Espero. Pronto se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba despeinado y con una cara de dormido increíble.- maldita sea!- se quito la ropa interior y se metió en la ducha.

-esta es mi habitación!- le decía Koboshi a Sakura en la habitación continua.

- waa!...hay posters...- dijo la chica mirando las paredes- de mi.

- si, espero que no te moleste...pero soy tu fan!

- eso ya lo sabía desde la firma del cd...- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

- te costo mucho hacer el cd...?- le inquirió la pelinegra sentándose en la cama.-siéntate...- Sakura se sentó junto a ella

- bueno, es divertido...sabes? es lo que siempre quise...!

- ya me imagino! Y tienes hermanos Sakura-chan?

- no...pero siempre quise uno!

-te aseguro que es mejor no tenerlos...

- eso lo dices porque eres la menor...

- si, claro...pero eso no les quita lo insoportable...- Sakura rio.

- no conozco a tu hermano mayor...pero Sasuke..no me parece insoportable.

- ah! Si que lo es!-le contesto Koboshi parándose.- es que pone esa cara de chico malo! Frió y serio...entonces la gente cree que es de temer y que es muy maduro...pero con personas que conoce bien, saca al aire su sarcasmo y sus chiste malos... y sino...con gente que apenas conoce...como tu, se hace el interesante, el chico gracioso y divertido.

- ah...no sabía eso...

- bueno! Ya lo sabes! Así...que...- sonrió maliciosamente- si algún día quieres tener algo con él...- Sakura se puso blanca-...tenlo en cuenta!

-Ko-Koboshi...q-que quisiste de-decir?

- que lo medites! Mi hermano es un idiota que aparenta inteligente! que lo pienses bien antes de intentar algo!- Sakura la miro en silenció.- por dios! Sakura-chan! Ya me di cuenta! Aunque solo haya pasado una semana!

- ko-Koboshi...yo...

- vamos! Fue obvio que lo tuyo fue amor a primera vista!- Koboshi se callo y la miro por un rato. Sakura no contesto- desde cuando te gusta?- pregunto al fin.

- desde la firma del cd..- contesto automáticamente Sakura.

-ja! Así que ya lo habías fichado!- Sakura enrojeció.- bueno...entonces, tendremos que convertirte en mi cuñada...

- que?! Koboshi! Espera!...yo no..!-tartamudeo la pelirrosa parándose de un salto.

-Sakura-chan! Tranquila...quieres que los encierre en el baño? Yo dejo que te lo violes...- le dijo Koboshi aguantando la risa.

- no! Koboshi...yo..no quiero..es que..él...

- si, si...ni se hablan...- termino la chica.- habrá que arreglar eso!...ya se!- Sakura comenzó a temblar.- podríamos organizar una salida todos juntos! Hinata-chan estar mas que feliz si el dobe de Naruto viene! Y ni hablar tu si Sasuke va!

- p-pero...

- pero nada! Será perfecto! Tu, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto y yo!, mantendré entretenidos a Hinata y a Naruto! Entonces..en un descuido! Los dejamos a Sasuke que a ti encerrados en algún lado...depende de donde vayamos, no?

- no quiero encerrarme con él..- le dijo Sakura temblorosa.

- si, si, claro...si estas bajo presión no dirás ni una palabra...entonces simplemente los dejaremos solos!

- eso no es bajo presión...? susurro Sakura sin que Koboshi la escuchara.

- y tendrían que hablarse!-continuo la pelinegra.- Supongo que hablaron ayer no? cuando me quede hablando con Kakashi-sensei, porque si no hablaron...eres una dobe Sakura Haruno!

- si! Si hablamos!

- de verdad?!- le pregunto pegándose a ella- de que hablaron?

- eso lo hiciste a propósito no? lo de Kakashi...!

- no al principio, pero luego le saque tema para dejarlos solos!...ay Sakura-chan! Desde que se te escapo que lo se...no me convenciste con esa cosa de la realidad...pero ahora! Contesta mi pregunta!

-bueno..- dijo Sakura pensativa- sobre la cancelación de la gira, sobre si me gusta cantar, la prensa...

- ósea de ti! necesitas preguntarle cosas de él, como que deporte hace, que posición juega, o si él canta! Cualquier cosa..

-ha-hai!

- necesitan ser amigos! Capaz que le gustas y como es muy idiota no se da cuenta de que a ti tamben le gustas- Sakura se sonrojó aun mas.

- tu...lo crees?

- si! Pero eso tenemos que averiguarlo! Aparte no dejare que la perra de Ino se acerque a mi hermano!

- hmp! Esa cerda!- dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.- me llamo frentuda!

- si...y tu a ella gorda...pero ese no es el caso, Sakura-chan..debes conquistar a Sasuke!

* * *

Antes que todo! Feliz navidad...! 

Este capitulo tiene un titulo Ironico, o eso fue lo que se intento lograr..porqe koboshi en si no planeo nada concreto...

en fin...en la otro pag (fanfic.es) me dijeron varias personas qe les gusto una frase...:

**Sakura-chan! Tranquila...quieres que los encierre en el baño? Yo dejo que te lo violes...- **

...para mi no es la gran cosa...pero me lo hicieron y por eso lo puse... veran...tuvieron la intencion de encerrarme en el baño de una amiga con el chico que me gusta...por suerte sali victoriosa...!

en fin! espero sus opiniones y muchas gracias a todos por los review!

bueno bueno! ojala la pasen bien!

besote a todos!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorryy!! gomen gomen! me tarde mucho en actualizar...es qe no tenia muchas ganas de ponerme a pasarlo a la compu...parte el cap. no me gusta...en fin! solo espero qe me dejen muchos revieww! si me hacen llegar por lo menos a 65 review me apuro en empezar a esscribir el proximo...!! sep? grax a todos por leer!

**

* * *

**

**El parque de diversiones!!**

- esto, no fue lo que esperaba- susurro Koboshi- porque tubo que venir ella?!- se quejo indignada señalando a Ino que se colgaba del brazo de su hermano.

- nos escucho hablar...- explico Sasuke.

- seguro fuiste tu Naruto!- lo acuso la pelinegra.

- que?! Yo?!

- eres un dobe! le espeto la niña golpeándolo en la cabeza.

- Koboshi-chan...eso...no era necesario...- le dijo Naruto amarrándose la cabeza.

- ya ya Koboshi...- la calma su hermano tratando se safarse de Ino.

- ah! Pobre niñita! Lo lamento chiquita! Pero vine aquí a pasar un hermoso día en este parque junto a mi Sasuke-kun!- le aclaro Ino atrayendo a Sasuke hacia ella.- y ni tu- la señalo- ni tu- y señalo a Sakura- van a arruinarlo!

- esta estúpida nos va a arruinar el plan Sakura-chan!- le susurro Koboshi a la pelirrosa.

- yo no sabía que el también vendría- dijo Sasuke señalando a Kiba.

- vine y que Uchiha?- reacciono el chico de mal humor.

- b-bueno...que tal si dejamos esto y...y vamos a divertidnos?- propuso Hinata.

Koboshi estaba realmente molesta. Había planeado todo para unir a Sasuke y a Sakura y ahora debía compartir el parque de diversiones con Ino.

Sakura estaba dividida. Por un lado agradecía la presencia de Ino. Hacia dos semanas apenas que conocía a Koboshi y ya temía por lo que era capaz de hacer. Pero también muy molesta, esa cerda de Yamanaka estaba tocando con sus sucias manos a su Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke estaba completamente harto y molesto. Ino no lo había soltad desde que había llegado y había echo caso omiso a sus amenazas. Tendría que buscar una forma de alejarse de ella.

- empecemos con la montaña rusa!- grito Kiba.

- si!! Yo subo!- exclamo emocionada Koboshi.

- yo también!- grito Naruto saltando.

- yo subo!- grito Sasuke con la esperanza de poder safarse de Ino.

- si Sasuke-kun sube, yo también...!- dijo Ino sonriendo. Sasuke maldijo por debajo. Koboshi frunció el entrecejo

- muy bien...- dijo entre dientes la joven Uchiha- Sakura-chan? Hinata-chan? Que harán?

- yo... no me gustan mucho esa clase de juegos...así que no.- susurro Sakura.

- yo mejor me quedo aquí haciéndole compañía a Sakura-chan- dijo Hinata.

- de acuerdo... entonces... a la montaña rusa!!

Todos menos Hinata y Sakura se dirigieron a la montaña rusa.

- wii! Esto será genial!- exclamo Koboshi mientras una empleada la aseguraba al asiento. Naruto se sentó a su derecha y Kiba a la izquierda, dejando a Ino junto a Sasuke- Naruto! Que haces?

- m-me siento...- contesto el rubio temiendo que lo golpeara.

- dejaste a mi hermano con esa!- grito Koboshi señalando a Ino.

- ups...lo siento Koboshi-chan, no me di cuenta.- Koboshi se volteo hacia su hermano haciendo pucheros. No podía dejar que Ino se le adelantara a Sakura.

Una vez que todos estaban seguros en su lugares los carritos del juego (_**montaña rusa bien moderna,, de esas que tienen 5 lugares una al lado de la otra.)**_ comenzaron a moverse.

El juego daba giros, vueltas e iba a gran velocidad, pero a Koboshi, Kiba y Naruto no parecía molestarles. Los tres gritaban y reían.

Sasuke no reía ni gritaba, solo se había subido al juego con la intención de quitarse a Ino de encima, y ahora ella gritaba agarrada a su brazo.

- ky-aa! Sasuke-kun! Que miedo!

- entonces porque te subiste?!- le grito él.

- este es el mejor juego del mundo!- exclamaba Koboshi.

Sasuke se bajo al primero. Estaba mareado, tenia nauseas y le dolía la cabeza por los gritos de Ino. Ella también bajo mareada.

- sa-suke-kun...yo...- le dijo la chica tambaleándose, antes de dejarse caer . Sasuke la sujeto como pudo. Ya que el también sentía que iba a caerse.

- que le asa a esta?- le pregunto Koboshi bajándose del juego lo mas bien.- no me digas que esta mareada! Si no fue nada!

- aja...- concordó Kiba bajándose.

- estuvo genial! No teme?- le pregunto Naruto a Sasuke.

- si, si, claro...sostenla- susurro entregándole a Ino- necesito un baño...- dijo antes de marcharse.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del baño de un empujón. Estaba mareado, esos juegos no eran sus favoritos pero nunca se mareaba en ellos, ahora estaría bien si no hubiera sido por Ino que no solo se había amarrado a él gritando, sino que también lo había sacudido y eso era lo que había provocado los mareos y las náuseas.

- que pesada es...- Sasuke tomo su cabeza con las manos dios! Solo quería un día tranquilo con Sakura!

- pues entonces debemos buscar la forma de alejar a Ino de ti...- Naruto estaba apoyado en la puerta, cruzado de brazos y sonriendo.

- porque vienes a escuchar mis pesares?- le preguntó Sasuke sonriendo. Naruto rió.

- pesares? Si, creo que es un buen calificativo para Ino.- Sasuke fue el que rió esta vez.

- Naruto! Debes alejarla de mi!- le suplico poniéndose mas serio.

- ya lo se! pero...

- yo no quiero molestarte con Hinata!

- deberías ponerle los puntos Sasuke. Dile que no te gusta! Córtale el rostro.

- debería? Ósea...

- si teme! Es una broma?! Claro que deberías! Eso lo tendrías que haber pensado tu!

- ya ya! Entendí! Lo haré si?

- si! Muy bien!- exclamo el rubio recuperando su semblante alegre.- pues, nos vamos?

- si.- los chicos salieron de baño y se reunieron con los otros.- donde esta Koboshi?- pregunto algo molesto al ver que ni ella ni Kiba estaban con los demás.

- ella y Kiba están en esa otra montaña rusa- le explico Sakura señalando una montaña rusa mas grande que la que habían subido antes.

- ah...

- que les parece si luego vamos al show ese?- pregunto Naruto señalando un cartel.

- a mi me parece bien.- aprobó Sakura.

- si, yo lo creo igual- contesto rápidamente Sasuke.

- si Sasuke-kun lo quiere...- dijo Ino.

Así que esperaron a que Koboshi y Kiba bajaran del juego para entrar a ver el espectáculo.

- de que se trata esto?- pregunto la Uchiha cuando se sentaban.

- es un típico show de acción! Donde todos se mueren y secuestran a personas del publico!- le explico Naruto.

- ah! Que me secuestren a mi!-respondió la niña emocionada. Pero no seleccionaron a ninguno de ellos, para decepción de Koboshi , que había expresado abiertamente su deseo de que secuestraran a Ino y se olvidaran de devolverla.

- no creo que ellos quisieran retenerla mas de lo que dure el show!- le dijo entonces Naruto. Koboshi y Sasuke se entraron a reír y Ino comenzó a refunfuñar.

Al salir del show aprovecharon para ir a almorzar.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerlo en un macdonnal, pero Ino se negó.

- esa comida se acumulara en mis caderas!

- no se notara- le dijo Sakura cruzada de brazos.- con lo gorda que estas..

- cierra tu pico frente de marquesina! Y quítate del medio que con tu frentezota no veo por donde voy!

- no culpes a mi frente por eso...mejor revisa tu nariz, eso si deberías operarlo!- se defendió Sakura.

- bueno!- se metió Sasuke antes de que Ino volviera a abrir la boca.- nosotros almorzaremos ahí Ino, te guste o no, pero no hay problema si no vienes con nosotros.- le explico el moreno.

- Sasuke-kun! Porque la defiendes?!.-Sasuke arqueo una ceja. Si eso era una defensa...el era Hanna Montana_**.(..falta de mi imaginación, ya expliqué mi estado...)**_

- porque es mucho mas agradable que tu!- le dijo el chico siguiendo su juego caprichoso y se dio la vuelta. Ino miro con rabia a Sakura, pero finalmente termino siguiendo al grupo.

- no te preocupes Sasuke-kun!- le dijo al rubia alcanzándolo.- yo haré que me ames!- Sakura casi tropieza.

- n-no hace falta Ino...- le dijo Sasuke horrorizado.

- entonces ya me amas?!

- te aseguro que no...- le dijo Sasuke alejándose de ella cuando entraron al local de comida rápida.

- bueno! Sasuke...que pedirás?- le pregunto Naruto.

- el menú 2...

- bien, Hinata-chan?- pregunto Naruto mas sonriente y mucho mas amable de lo normal.

-u-un...- la pelinegra señalo con el dedo.

- un menú 4!- exclamo el rubio.

- yo un 2 y Sakura un 3...- le dijo Koboshi.

- yo un 4 también.- dijo Kiba.

- una ensalada..- le dijo Ino a Naruto sin mirarlo.

- ok!- Naruto se fue a pedir y los demás buscaron una mesa.

Al sentarse, una señora se acerco a Sakura.

- disculpa, mis hijas querrían un autógrafo y una foto contigo Sakura.- la mujer se corrió y dejo a la vista a dos mellizas que observaban a la pelirrosa tímidamente.

- si claro,- respondió Sakura sonriendo.- discúlpenme.-agrego dirigiéndose a los demás.

- no importa- respondieron todos excepto Ino que miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido. Las niñas se colocaron a los lados de Sakura y su madre les tomo una foto. Luego la pelirrosa improviso dos autógrafos en servilletas y se los entrego. Las niñas se marcharon sonriendo.

- siempre queriendo llamar la atención frentuda- le espeto Ino molesta.

- Ino, cierra la boca.- le contesto Sasuke antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo.

- ya estoy aquí!- grito Naruto acercándose con la comida. El rubio se sentó y la repartió.

- bueno...- dijo Koboshi al ver que todos habían terminado de comer.- que les parece si ahora vamos a la casa de terror?

- si! Será genial!- grito Naruto parándose.- no? Hinata-chan?

- h-hai!. Contesto rápidamente al verse sorprendida.

- ky-a! Si!- grito repentinamente Ino. '_si me asusto! Sasuke-kun tendrá que abrazarme!'_ pensó al rubia sonriendo.

- vendrás, Sakura no?

- hai..- respondió la pelirrosa algo insegura.

- ya que están todos de acuerdo...- dijo Sasuke parándose.

La casa del terror era un gran edificio con muchos pisos, por lo que se accedía a ellos por ascensor.

El grupo camino encabezado por Koboshi y Naruto. Detrás de ellos Kiba y Hinata, luego y Ino, un poco mas atrás Sasuke y por ultimo Sakura. Al entrar se dirigieron al ascensor.

- wii! Ojala me asuste!- exclamo Koboshi emocionada entrando al ascensor. Los demás la siguieron.

- hasta aquí es el cupo.- le dijo una empleada a Sasuke parándose delante de él.- deberán esperar al próximo ascensor_**.(¿? Ni que vinieran uno detrás del otro! Jajaj, la empleada se refería a que deberían esperar a que el ascensor regresara o a que el de al lado bajara también...porque no lo pongo directamente en el dic...? no pregunten...)**_- Ino se volteo rápidamente. Sasuke y Sakura había quedado fuera del ascensor.

- bueno..- le dijo Sasuke a Sakura cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.- esperamos el otro?

- em...yo..no quiero entrar.- le dijo Sakura bajando la mirada. Sasuke la miro algo confundido.- me da miedo, peor no dije nada...di..di quieres ve tu...yo espero aquí.

- no, esta bien..- le dijo Sasuke sonriendo. Sakura levanto la cabeza sorprendida.- al fin y al cabo yo tampoco tenía ganas de ir, vamos a hacer otra cosa...te parece?- Sakura sonrió y asintió. Sasuke la miro con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

Ahora, estaría solo con ella...

**_Próximo cap.:_**

**_- estas bien?!- le preguntó Sasuke a la pelirrosa._**

**_- me pisaron...- contestó la chica entre quejidos._**

**_- están locos! Como Puedes soportarlo?!_**

**_- no lo se...Sasuke-kun!- grito de repente la pelirrosa señalando a la manada de periodistas que se acercaban a ellos por la derecha._**

**_- sal-salgamos de aquí!- le dijo el moreno tomándola de la mano y echándose a correr._**

**_

* * *

-"Sakura Haruno tiene novio"!? que diablos...?!- leyó la pelirrosa._**

**_- Sakura! Te descubrieron! Que estuviste haciendo con mi hermano eh?- le dijo Koboshi sonriendo maliciosamente._**

****

* * *

Buenn! ahi les deje un adelanto del proximo cap. de escenas qe ya tengo pensadass! ahora qiero revieww! si soy muy ambiciosaa!

_kisu all!♥_


	8. Chapter 8

Octavo Cap.! mas vale qe les guste jeje!!a mi particularmente me gustoo!! uhh! oajla les guste el final..y creo qe en una parte se vana qedar con las ganas de---piii! leanlo y se enterannn! wajajajaja!

* * *

Sasuke camino junto a Sakura por el parque.

bien...que quieres hacer? le preguntó el moreno

no lo se...a mi no me gustan los juegos de velocidad, como la montaña rusa, pero si quieres ir a alguno de esos...

no seria tan malo como para obligarte, aparte Sasuke coloco las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. no me gustan demasiado esos juegos, prefiero las cosas mas tranquilas.

igual yo! respondió Sakura con una sonrisa. Sasuke se la devolvió.

supongo que ser una estrella pop es suficiente emoción.

bueno...si, creo que si. le contesto la pelirrosa riendo.

entonces, volviendo al tema anterior...que te parece si vamos una rato allí? le propuso el Uchiha señalando la torre que se encontraba en el centro del parque. Sakura asintió.

de acuerdo ambos caminaron hacia la gran torre. Realmente era muy alta y se podía ver desde kilómetros. Había 3 únicos pisos y estaban en la parte superior. En el primero había un mirador, en el segundo un restaurante y en el tercero un mini casino.

El ascensor por el cual se subía tenía unos grandes vidrios **( se imaginan tipo un ascensor de esos que están afuera del edificio? Y es todo de vidrio? Bueno, así)**

Wa! Que enorme vista! Es increíble! exclamo Sakura una vez dentro del ascensor. Apoyo sus manos en el vidrio. Estaban solos.

es cierto murmuro Sasuke recargándose en la puerta de metal del ascensor. Y se dedico a observarla detenidamente. Su largo cabello rozado le caía bellamente por la espalda. Sus ojos verdes se reflejaban en el vidrio, mostrando una gran emoción. Sasuke la miraba mas que embelesado. Era al chica mas bonita que había visto en su vida, pero no esa eso solo lo que le atraía de ella, había algo **mas.**

Pero debía tener cuidado, en poco tiempo se había vuelto la mejor amiga de su hermana. Y aparte, ella ya tenia muchos admiradores hombres en la escuela. Incluyendo a Hyuga.

Bueno, la 1ra fase ya estaba echa. Ahora estaban solos. Lo que mas había deseado en todo el día.

La 2da fase, tenía 2 opciones: aprovechar que estaban solos y directamente y sin rodeos pedirle que salieran, o, intentar conocerla mas, tratar de convertirse en su amigo y luego lanzarle indirectas.

Pero se decidió por lo primero en cuanto Sakura se volteo y le dedico una bella sonrisa. No tenía tiempo que perder, si intentaba ser su amigo primero, correría el riesgo de que alguien llegara antes que él. De todas formas, debía pedírselo con tacto.

El ascensor se detuvo y los dos jóvenes, al bajar, se acercaron al mirador.

desde aquí la vista es mucho mas amplia! dijo Sakura trotando hasta el vidrio.

Sasuke la siguió. Entonces el moreno se percato de que su celular estaba vibrando. Había olvidado subirle el volumen. Lo tomo y leyó el mensaje de texto que Naruto le había enviado.

**Donde están? No los vimos en la casa del terror.**

Sasuke levanto la mirada y vio a Sakura concentrada en el paisaje. Volvió su vista al celular. Si le decía a Naruto donde estaban, ellos irían a la torre y perdería la oportunidad de decirle a Sakura si quería salir con él.

Así que apago el celular ignorando el mensaje y lo guardo.

em...Sakura... le dijo el muchacho acercándose.

si?

Sakura Haruno!! grito una voz detrás de ellos. Sasuke se volteo y un flash lo hizo tambalear. Sasuke se fregó los ojos y miro con reproche al periodista que otra vez comenzó a sacarles foto ambos, flasheandolos in parar. una entrevista!

eh?! dijo Sakura corriéndose el pelo de la cara.

Hey Sakura! de la nada una mujer periodista había aparecido. una cita eh? Dime como te llamas le dijo la mujer a Sasuke acercándole un micrófono a la boca.

pe-pero.. de donde...?!

Hey ustedes! Yo llegue primero! un 3er periodista empujo a los anteriores y se paro frente a los jóvenes. Sakura, desde cuando...?

oye idiota! la mujer periodista lo piso y lo empujo muévete!

oigan...yo susurro Sakura pegándose al vidrio. Sasuke pudo ver lo nerviosa que estaba.

ven, vamonos de aquí. le dijo Sasuke agarrandola firmemente de la mano. El chico la llevo hasta el ascensor seguidos de cerca por los 3 periodistas que se empujaban entre si. Sasuke presiono el botón de planta baja y la puerta del ascensor se cerro en las narices de los tres adultos. uff...que insistentes...! exclamo el moreno.

he tratado con peores. le dijo la pelirrosa.

' _diablos...me estropearon el momento..._' se dijo el Uchiha.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron.

Ni siquiera habían puesto un pie fuera y unos 5 periodistas ya les estaban sacando fotos.

pero que..?!

unas palabras chicos? grito uno.

em, no. discúlpenos. Sakura... el moreno volvió a tomar la mano de la pelirrosa (provocándole espasmos por toda la espalda) y la alejo de los periodistas que comenzaron a seguirlos.

Sasuke-kun! Corramos! le dijo la ojiverde.

me parece una buena idea y ambos jóvenes se echaron a correr. Pero para desgracia de ellos, los periodistas se echaron a correr detrás de ellos. mierda! susurro el chico. ven le dijo a la pelirrosa haciéndola entrar en la casa de los espejos. aquí no nos perseguirán **( no pregunten porque...) **...

como sabían que yo iba a estar aquí!? exclamo Sakura irritada.

no lo se, es bastante raro, hay demasiados...

alguien les tubo que haber avisado... susurro la pelirrosa mirándose en una espejo y acomodándose el pelo.

pero quien se tomaría el trabajo de llamar a todas las revistas, diarios y programas televisivos? le pregunto Sasuke Porque allí afuera hay por lo menos 8 periodistas...**(huy Sasuke sabe contar!) **y no creo que sean de la misma agencia...agrego irónicamente.

y ahora que haremos? Nos deben estar esperando en la salida.

pues entonces, salgamos por la entrada, pero hay que hacerlo rápido.

sep!

Los dos chicos volvieron por entre los espejos y salieron por la entrada lo mas rápido posible.

volverán a encontrarnos si no nos movemos rápido. le dijo Sasuke mirando hacia todos lados.

de todas formas tenemos suerte..., aun no ha venido la D.D.C

la D.D.C?

a ellos si hay que tenerles miedo...son muy brutos y tiene muchos periodistas, mandan a varios juntos, como para no dejarte escapar. le explico Sakura.

ah y ...llevan una remera verde y amarilla con unas grandes letras blancas que dice: D.D.C?

pues si... como lo...? Sasuke le señalo y Sakura se callo. Unos 4 hombres de dimensiones enormes y con dichas remeras, se acercaban a ellos casi trotando, llenos de cámaras de fotos, grabadoras, y video cámaras. Sa-Sasuke...! salgamos de aquí!

c-claro! los chicos comenzaron a correr nuevamente pero hacía el sentido contrario, y antes de que los de la D.D.C pudieran reaccionar, viraron hacía la derecha dirigiéndose al sector de juegos para niños. tengo una idea!

cual?

entremos a ese pelotero!

p-pero...!  
vamos! Sasuke la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta el pelotero. entra empujo levemente a la chica que callo entre las pelotitas de colores. Sasuke se arrojo a su lado y le puso una mano en la cabeza como diciéndole que se oculte debajo de las pelotitas. La chica lo entendió y lo hizo. Y los de la D.D.C siguieron de largo, Sin verlos.

uff! Eso estuvo cerca!... ... mmm..Sasuke? Sasuke-kun? Porque no me contestas?

u-una pelotita...amarilla... **(uhh juju! Recuerdan??)** le contesto el chico como en un trance, con su mirada fija en una pelotita del pelotero, amarilla.

emmm.. si, hay muchas de ellas... le dijo la pelirrosa confundida. estas bien?

eh? Si, si...estoy. Sasuke levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos preocupados ojos verdes, y volvió en si. bien...de verdad! agrego al ver que Sakura seguía mirándolo asustada.

ah! Genial!...bueno...salgamos de aquí...no quiero noticias ni fotos de mi dentro de un pelotero. dijo Sakura parándose.

ah! Perdón! La Srta. Estrella no quiere que la vean en situaciones vergonzosas...! le contesto Sasuke riendo.

pues claro! Tengo que cuidar mi imagen social! le dijo la chica saliendo del juego. Sasuke sonrió y la siguió.busquemos un lugar para quedarnos quietos y que no nos encuentren...

si, yo también me canse de correr. Sakura asintió y dio un solo paso, con el cual piso una pelotita de color y tropezó. Sasuke, de buenos reflejos, la tomo por la cintura impidiendo que tocara el piso.

Sakura se sonrojo como nunca antes en su vida al sentir las manos del moreno en su cintura.

estas bien? le pregunto el chico ayudándola a incorporarse.

si, gracias... respondió la pelirrosa echa un tomate.

no fue nada!  
tienes buenos reflejos, no como yo... se apresuro a decir la chica mirando hacía un costado, evitando verlo a la cara. siempre tropiezo con algo y me golpeo...

eso no es por los reflejos, es por distraída... le dijo riendo el muchacho.

bueno, es cierto... la pelirrosa tomo aire y con cara de aterrada grito: Sasuke-kun! señalo a la manada de periodistas que se acercaban por la derecha.

sal-salgamos de aquí! le dijo el chico mirando a los periodistas de la D.D.C y a los anteriores 8 que se acercaban trotando. Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y los dos jóvenes se alejaron corriendo.

mm...me duele todo...  
Ohayo Sakura-chan! la saludo Koboshi alegremente.

hola Koboshi... era lunes y la escuela estaba alterada, pero Sakura no sabía porque ni parecía notar que la gente la miraba y automáticamente se ponía a cuchichear.

que te sucede?- le repuntó la morena sentándose en el lugar de Shikamaru.

no te imaginas todo lo que tuve que correr el sábado.- le contesto la pelirrosa estirándose.

bueno, no del todo, pero como no decidiste contármelo antes, lo tuve que leer aquí. dijo Koboshi poniendo delante de ellas el diario/periodico de ese día.

p-pero... Koboshi le señalo con el dedo una fotografía en el lado inferior izquierdo que sin duda Sakura ya había descubierto. " Sakura Haruno tiene novio"?! leyó aumentando la voz. que diablos...?!

que fue lo que estuviste haciendo con mi hermano para que la prensa diga eso eh? le preguntó la pelinegra sonriendo maliciosamente.

na-nada!

Sakura. la mencionada y Koboshi levantaron la mirada del diario. Nanami y Mitsuki estaban paradas frente a ellas. como nosotras somos tus amigas y confiamos mas en ti que en un diario, vinimos a preguntarte si es cierto que sales con Sasuke.

n...!

si, es cierto la interrumpió Koboshi. Sakura la miro enojada. mi hermano y Sakura están saliendo.

ah! Genial dijo Nanami apagando la boba sonrisa de su cara. Empujo a Mitsuki y ambas se alejaron.

Koboshi! le dijo Sakura en un susurro entre dientes porque dijiste eso?! Sasuke y yo...!

ahora son una linda pareja!...Sakura! agrego bajando la voz y mirando la cara de enfado de su amiga. si todas creen que Sasuke tiene novia, no se le acercaran!

pero Sasuke no es mi novio! Y soy yo la que gusta de el! No creo que le agrade la noticia.

ya leyó el diario.

ah... respondió Sakura. p-pero de todas formas no es lo mismo que lo diga el diario a que lo diga yo! A el puede molestarle, quizás le gusta una chica y...

pues entonces le preguntare dijo Koboshi parándose de un salto. si le molesta lo dirá.

Ko-Koboshi espera! le suplico Sakura aterrada.

tranquila! Ya vuelvo! y koboshi desapareció por la puerta del aula, dejando a Sakura sin palabras.

bien echo teme! No creí que serías tan rápido como siempre con la amiga de tu hermana le dijo Naruto a Sasuke mirando el diario.

no seas estúpido! Si realmente hubiera podido pedírselo...

a que te refieres con " hubiera podido"? lo interrumpió Naruto.

que quise hacerlo pero no pude! Los idiotas esos me interrumpieron.

Uchiha! Neji Hyuga se acerco a ellos. dime la verdad! Sales con Haruno?

si... le contesto Sasuke sin rodeos.

ah! Justamente de eso venia a hablarte! exclamo koboshi apareciendo entre los 3 muchachos. Hyuga, muévete que necesito a mi hermano, que por cierto te cago a Sakura. le dijo la niña empujándolo. El chico gruño y se alejo. Koboshi tomo a Sasuke del brazo y lo arrastro afuera. te agarre con la mentira en la mano...

es mejor que Hyuga lo crea así, es lo mejor para Sakura...

y para ti... Sasuke se cruzo de brazos.

de que venías a hablarme?

de eso mismo, de si estabas de acuerdo en fingir que Sakura es tu novia. Les conviene a ambos, Ino te dejara de molestar y según tu, como es mejor que Hyuga este lejos de Sakura...

y ella que dijo? koboshi sonrió.

"koboshi! Eso no esta bien! Sasuke-kun y yo no somos novios!" contesto la niña imitándola y por lo demás se puso roja como un tomate. Pero la cosa es que yo ya le dije a medio curso que era cierto.

hn...

aceptas onii-chan?

de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero si a ella le llega a molestar...cortamos con todo esto.

muy bien! Entonces hoy almorzaremos juntos! No sirve de nada decir que son pareja si no lo parece o no? koboshi sonrió feliz y se fue correteando a su salón.

* * *

uhhh! no saben como me costo actualizar...pero aki lo tienen...ahh estoy cansadaaa! y con mucho calorr! es insoportablee!

en fin..tardare mucho en actualzar eh? solo tengo una escena pensada para el proxmo cap. y la verdad no se que mas agregarle, así qe esperemos qe vuelva mi inspiracion sep?? dejenme mucho reviewww sep?!! porfisss! qe me encanta leerloss!

buem

Kisu All!


	9. Chapter 9

Muchas gracias por esperarr!! pero tube problemas con este cap.. tube qe reescribirlo porqe no me había gustadoo..y ahoras estoy en proceso de reescribir el cap. 10 porqe ya lo había terminado...

Abajo les dejo un adelanto del prox. cap. de las partes qe ya arregle...!!

dejen muchios review qe aca se reciben con gustoo!!

* * *

- porque hiciste eso?!- le pregunto Sakura a Koboshi en el recreo.

- solo es un almuerzo juntos.

- no! no eso! Lo otro!

-ah! Mira! No te quejes, bien que tu también querías que fingieran...

- yo también? Eh?- inquirió Sakura confundida.

- eh?- contesto Koboshi mirando hacía otro lado.

- nada ...pero...

- Sasuke esta de acuerdo! Tu no querías por lo que él diría, peor el no dijo nada!. Solo muéstrense mas cariñosos en publico y ya esta. No ves que Ino se pondrá súper celosa?

- es cierto...- dijo pensativa al ojiverde.- y ahora pasare mas tiempo con Sasuke-kun!

- lo ves? Es simplemente brillante!

- Koboshi-chan!- llamo una voz.

- ah! Ohayo Naruto!- le dijo la pelinegra volteándose a verlo.

- que buena idea la de...- el rubio señalo a Sakura- en cuento Sasuke se libre de Ino vendrá.

- que le esta haciendo?- pregunto rápidamente Sakura.

- rogándole que te deje.- le contesto Naruto riendo.

- que boba!- rió Koboshi.

- pues, nos vemos para almorzar no? Hinata-chan vendrá?

- no, lo siento Naruto.

- Hinata enfermo.- le explico Sakura.

- ah...entonces...!

- ya estoy aquí!- exclamo Sasuke apareciendo junto a Naruto.- buenos días Sakura.- le dijo sonriendo.

- Ohayo Sasuke-kun...- respondió levemente sonrojada la pelirrosa.

- espero que no te moleste fingir ser mi novia.

- am! No! no me...molesta.

en aquel momento sonó la campana.

- las acompañamos- les dijo Sasuke a las dos niñas.

- hai!- respondió Koboshi.- pero ustedes dos...- señalo a su hermano y a la pelirrosa.- vayan uno junto al otro.

- ok- contesto Sasuke colocándose junto a la Sakura.

- y porque no la tomas de la mano?- le sugirió la niña a su hermano.

- muy bien- respondió Sasuke tomando sin ningún problema la mano de la jovencita.

- ky-a! Si fuera de verdad harían la pareja perfecta!

- tiene razón..- agrego Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

- bueno, bueno, llegamos tarde a clase. Vamos- Sasuke comenzó a caminar de la mano con Sakura hacia el salón de las jóvenes, seguidos de Naruto y Koboshi que se sonreían cómplicemente.

- todos nos están mirando...- susurro Sakura.

- tu debes de estar mas acostumbrada que yo.

- si pero, yo acostumbro a recibir otro tipo de miradas...- contesto la pelirrosa- no miradas...acecinas.- agrego entre dientes.- no sabia que eras tan deseado. Van a tener que ponerme guarda espaldas las 24 hs del día!!

- no te preocupes, he salido con otras chicas y ninguna tuvo heridas graves.

- gracias! Ahora estoy mas tranquila!- exclamo la chica irónicamente. Entonces Neji apareció al final del pasillo. Sasuke tomo con mas fuerza la mano de Sakura.- q-que sucede?- pregunto ella algo asustada.

- Hyuga...- contesto entre dientes el Uchiha. Sakura alzo la vista y lo vio caminando hacia ellos. La pelirrosa creyó que les diría algo, pero sin embrago el chico paso por al lado de ellos sin siquiera mirarlos. Caminaron el resto del camino en silencio.

- ya estamos aquí.- dijo el moreno deteniéndose frente al salón de las niñas.- me voy al mío.- agrego y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a la ojiverde.- Naruto, vamos.

- hai, teme!- los dos chicos se alejaron dejando a una Sakura aturdida, sonrojada y feliz que se tocaba suavemente la mejilla en el lugar donde Sasuke la había besado.

- y? Te gusto fingir eh?- le dijo bajito Koboshi a la embelesada Sakura que sonreía como una boba.

- eh?

- uh! Bueno! No quiero imaginarme como vas a quedar si te besa en la boca!- exclamo la pelinegra.

- Koboshi!- le reprendió Sakura como si hubiese dicho alguna mala palabra.

- ya, ya! Entremos!

- Koboshi!- Kiba se les paro delante.

- hola idiota...- le contesto la niña con aire despreocupado.

- estas mas gorda, todo lo que comiste en el parque de diversiones ya esta haciendo su..! ohg!

- Koboshi!- grito Sakura.

- ya...suéltame!- logro decir Kiba. Ni había terminado de hablar cuando Koboshi lo tomo del cuello. **( esta chica... :O)**

- Koboshi! Tranquila!- le dijo Sakura con la intención de alejarla de Kiba.- pueden castigarte.- Pero la chica Uchiha no la escuchaba.

- repítelo baka!

- eso qui-...quisiera...!

- Uchiha...no se como puedes tener la misma sangre de Sasuke-kun!.- le dijo Nanami parándose junto a Kiba. Koboshi soltó automáticamente al muchacho.

- que por cierto es mi novio!- agrego Sakura, como para que Nanami no lo olvidara.

- oh! Es cierto!- respondió la castaña con una falsa sonrisa.- hacen una linda pareja!- se volvió a Koboshi.- eres una bruta! No es que te este defendiendo Inuzuka.- agrego dirigiéndose al chico que se frotaba el cuello. Se volvió nuevamente a la chica.- pero es un pecado decir que tu eres una mujer! Ni siquiera pareces una! – Koboshi permaneció callada y con la cabeza gacha.- y como ya te dije, Sakura, júntate con personas de tu misma clase, o la gente pensara que eres como ella.- finalizo señalando con el dedo a la pelinegra y resaltando la palabra "ella". Dicho esto, antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar, Nanami se volteo y se alejo moviendo su trasero y su larga cabellera.

- Koboshi, si tu no le arrancas los pelos lo haré yo!- gruño Sakura, mirando indignada a la castaña.- como puedes dejar que te insulte? Cuando a él...- Sakura se fijo en Kiba que aun se frotaba el cuello.- bueno...lo ahorcas.

- fue su culpa!- le espeto la niña señalándolo con el dedo.- el empezó!

- si! Pero Nanami tiene razón! Eres una bruta! No pareces mujer!

- que dijiste?!- le grito la niña abalanzándose sobre él.

- Hey! Hey!- exclamo Sakura interponiéndose entre ambos.- si, empezó él, Koboshi, pero tampoco para tanto, y tu,- miro a Kiba fijamente.- no creo que veas a Koboshi como un hombre.- Kiba enrojeció notoriamente.

- voy a esperar a Kakashi- sensei sentado.- se apresuro a decir el muchacho y huyo a su asiento.

- ahora, Koboshi. Que es lo que te frena con Nanami?

- nada!- contesto la chica intentando entrar al salón pero Sakura la freno tomándola por el hombro.

-claro que si! Dímelo.- le exigió.

- bueno!- Koboshi bajo la cabeza.- a veces me gustaría ser como ella- Sakura abrió muy grande los ojos.- o como tu...

- pero...que dices?  
- quisiera ser mas femenina, mas... no lo se...no tan machona ni tan bruta.

- óyeme bien.- le dijo la pelirrosa poniéndola frente a si.- ser así como tu eres, no es para nada malo! Es perfecto! Eres dulce, divertida, alegre, y sabes defenderte! A veces yo desearía poder hablar con los chicos como lo haces tu!

- tu dices eso porque no te sientes como yo...

- eso no lo se...- contesto la ojiverde pensativa.- como te sientes?

- niñas.- dijo una divertida voz. Kakashi-sensei estaba parado junto a ellas.- dejen esa conversación tan interesante y privada para el recreo.- dijo amablemente.- les aseguro que hablaran mas tranquilas y con menos prisas, y no serán castigadas por hablar en clase.- termino con una sonrisa.

Las chicas corrieron a sus asientos y no volvieron a hablar hasta que sonó la campana nuevamente.

- ven...- la llamo Sakura a Koboshi cuando todos los alumnos de 1ro comenzaban a levantarse de sus respectivos asientos.

- Sakura...- pudo decir Koboshi.

- vamos a la terraza- la interrumpió la pelirrosa.- tienes un complejo de inferioridad muy grande.- le dijo una vez allí.- a mi me parece que superaste el que tenias con tus hermanos, pero todavía tienes un complejo con las demás muchachas.

- es que tu no podrías entenderlo! Porque eres bonita y muy popular! Llamas la atención de los chicos sin siquiera proponértelo!

- así que crees que no eres bonita!- le dijo Sakura riendo.- Koboshi! Eres digna de llamarte Uchiha!

- pero no soy popular como Sasuke...

- pero eres muy bonita!

- claro que no! no llamo la atención de los chicos!

- bueno, primero, ser popular no es tan importante, nunca consigues verdaderos amigos, fíjate: Nanami y Mitsuki no son verdaderas amigas, como tu, Hinata y yo. Y con respecto a la atención de los chicos! No te preocupes por eso! No saben lo que se pierden!

- yo creo que me tienen miedo...

- bueno...

- Sakura! Ayúdame a ser mas femenina!

- para que? Si así estas bien! Todos te queremos como eres. No necesitas nada mas.

- no es cierto! no todos me aceptan como soy! No ves que las demás chicas me desprecian?

- y que importan ellas?!- le espeto la pelirrosa.- ellas no valen lo que tu, eres mucho mejor persona que ellas! Porque crees que soy amiga tuya y no de esas taradas?- Koboshi sonrió.

- tienes razón...

- te lo dije...- susurro la pelirrosa abrazándola-

- gracias...

- para eso están las amigas no?- Koboshi volvió a sonreír.- y así estas perfecta.- la pelinegra comenzó a reír.

- tampoco para tanto... y ahora...porque no vamos a buscar a tu Sasuke-kun?!

- no hace falta...- dijo una fría voz con un deje de burla. Ambas niñas se paralizaron. Reconocieron aquella voz en seguida. Koboshi se volteo nerviosa, había dicho "tu Sasuke-kun!" y no se había dado cuenta de que él ya estaba ahí.- aquí me tienen.

- desde cuando estas ahí parado!?- le grito Koboshi horrorizada señalándolo. El muchacho estaba recargado en la pared.

- desde hace una hora... falto el profesor de educación física y me dejaron venir aquí.- contesto Sasuke. Koboshi se había puesto pálida y Sakura que seguía sin voltearse, era un tomate.- y si... escuche todo.- agrego sonriendo. Koboshi y Sakura parecían querer desaparecer de la tierra misma. La ojiverde se aferraba con fuerza a la baranda de la terraza, ella misma había dicho que Sasuke era lindo, indirectamente, pero lo había echo y todo frente a él.- solo quería estar solo un rato y termino escuchando a mi hermana quejándose porque es bruta y los chicos no se fijan en ella.- dijo acercándose. Sakura se volteo levemente.- ah! Hola "mi Sakura-chan"!- la saludo divertido.

- Sasuke-kun...yo...- susurro la pelirrosa.

- era una broma!- le dijo el chico sonriéndole y colocándole una mano en el hombro.- Koboshi, cualquiera que hubiera escuchado eso y no sabía lo de nuestro "noviazgo" hubiera creído que Sakura gustaba de mi.- Sakura dejo de respirar.

- si, debo tener cuidado...- contesto su hermana entre dientes- ahora!- grito tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.- dices a alguien lo que oíste y te arrancare todos y cada uno de los pelos de tu cabeza!!

- no dijiste que no querías ser bruta?- le pregunto Sasuke mirándola fríamente sin siquiera inmutarse por como lo había tomado su hermana.

- cállate! Necesito amenazarte!

- ya! Koboshi..- respondió él tranquilamente apartando las manos de la niña de su cuello.- no diré nada. De alguna manera necesitas superar esto.- prosiguió cruzándose de brazos.

- no es tu problema!

- no, no lo es- contesto dándose vuelta comenzó a caminar hacía la escalera.- nos vemos en el almuerzo!- y salió por la puerta dejándolas solas.

- que insufrible es!- exclamo Koboshi.

- ko-Koboshi...ahora lo sabe...?- le preguntó la pelirrosa temblando.- sabe que yo...?

- mira, Sasuke puede ser muy inteligente, pero también es muy idiota...

- entonces?

- no tengo idea...- respondió la pelinegra rascándose la cabeza

- Sasuke! Puedes peinarte?!- le gritaba Koboshi a su hermano una semana después. Era sábado y Sasuke estaba acostado en el sillón mirando televisión.- Sakura vendrá pronto baka!

- no me moveré de aquí hasta que me des la pelotita amarilla como prometiste hace un mes- le contesto él cambiando de canal.

- de acuerdo! Esta en mi cuarto!. En el tercer cajón de la cómoda! .[ Ropero, cajonera...como se diga... es un mueble y punto...

- genial!- exclamó Sasuke saltando del sillón y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- péinate y cámbiate!- le grito la niña desde abajo.

-bla, bla, bla...-balbuceo Sasuke de mala gana entrando al cuarto de su hermana- bien...- lo recorrió con la mirada.- cómoda, tercer cajón- camino hasta el mueble y abrió dicho cajón, que estaba lleno de ropa interior!- diablos...- murmuro.- la escondió bien, sabe que jamás metería la mano aquí...pero...- metió la mano y saco una cola less [ tipo de braga- mi hermana menor usa esto?!- abrió el resto de los cajones- que mas puede tener aquí...?

- Sasuke! Ni se te ocurra tocar mi ropa interior y que ni se te pase por la cabeza abrir los demás cajones a menos que quieras examinar mis toallitas femeninas!- le grito Koboshi a medio reír desde la sala.

- pendeja...- Sasuke cerro los cajones sin mirarlos y cerrando los ojos metió la mano entre la ropa interior de su hermana, tratando de encontrar su preciada pelotita saltarina amarilla. – si!- exclamó al tocarla con los dedos.- adorada mía!- la saludo con cariño cuando la tubo frente a sus ojos. Cerro el cajón y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero se detuvo antes de tomar el picaporte. Se dio vuelta y miro la pared del cuarto. Ya no estaban los póster de Sakura- los habrá tirado? – se pregunto el moreno. Se metió la pelotita en el bolsillo del pantalón y examinó el lugar tratando de dar con los posters y los encontró en una caja debajo de la cama.

- Sasuke! Te estas tardando mucho!- le grito nuevamente la niña.

- ya voy!- contesto él. Tomo la caja y saco todos los posters, eligió el que mas el gustaba, lo doblo y lo metió entre su remera. Guardo la caja en su lugar y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Entro a la suya y guardo momentáneamente el poster debajo de la almohada. Abrió el placard y se cambio la remera y el pantalón que llevaba puesto de entre casa. Se peino y saco la pelotita del otro pantalón para guárdalo en el que ahora llevaba puesto.- es mejor tenerla conmigo...- bajo las escaleras y no escucho voces.- si Sakura aun no vino...donde esta Koboshi?- se dijo entrando en la cocina. No había rastro de su hermana ni en ella ni en la sala. Camino hasta aquella habitación y grito:- Koboshi! Hey! Estúpida!- nadie respondió- pelotuda...donde estas?- pregunto en voz baja. Sasuke reviso toda la planta baja y no la encontró. Salió al jardín. Allí tampoco estaba- uh! Ya esta..- tomo su adorada pelotita con las dos manos y entro a la casa.- al fin! Sos toda mía!- exclamo fregando la pelotita amarilla contra su mejilla cariñosamente.- jamás te dejare..!-agrego con una sonrisa cuando pasaba por la sala.

- Sasuke?- el chico abrió los ojos y miro a su hermana que junto con Sakura lo miraban con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, sentadas en el sillón.- que estas haciendo?

- n-nada!- contesto él guardando la pelotita en el bolsillo.- h-hola Sakura...

- Ohayo Sasuke-kun..- lo saludo la pelirrosa. Sasuke se acerco para besarle la mejilla y automáticamente Koboshi escondió ago detrás de ella. El moreno se detuvo.

- Koboshi, dame lo que sea que hayas escondido.

- si te lo doy, me devuelves la pelotita.- Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

- que es?!- pregunto lanzándose sobre su hermano y logro arrebatarle lo que escondía. Sasuke enrojeció.- esto...- susurro mirando el objeto.

- espero que no te haya molestado que le mostrara a Sakura tus fotos de bebe...- le dijo Koboshi sonriendo malignamente y Sasuke paso de rojo a morado.

- n-no...

- genial!- le dijo la niña arrancándole el álbum de fotos de las manos.- ahora veremos las mías! Ah! Sasuke...! todavía no saludaste a Sakura-chan...- Sasuke, aun violeta se acerco y beso en la mejilla a la chica y acto seguido, desapareció por las escaleras.

Esa noche, Sakura se quedo a dormir en la casa de los uchihas.

- para que me citaste aquí?- le pregunto una rubia molesta al castaño de ojos perlados.

- a ti te gusta Uchiha verdad?- pregunto el muchacho sentándose en un banco de la plaza.

- si, pero...

- yo no me creo ese cuentito de que sale con Haruno. Es algo que dijo la prensa y...

- se que lo dijo la prensa, yo fui quien les aviso que estarían en el parque de diversiones, no quería que los dejaran solos en ningún momento, pero...

- no te salió muy bien el plan...

- no, pero si ellos fueron vistos besándose o algo...- contesto la ojiazul.

- esa seria la primera plana del diario, y no fue así, no mencionaron ningún beso.- le dijo el muchacho.- por eso, sé que fingen, lo del diario los tomo por sorpresa tanto como a mi y a ti. Uchiha lo hace para alejarme de Sakura. De todas formas...hay que comprobarlo...y una vez que o hayamos echo, nos encargaremos de separarlos...

- oye! Oye! Eso de " nos encargaremos" me suena manada!

- de eso hablo, Yamanaka, trabajaremos juntos.

* * *

En el Prox. Cap.:

- te beso?!

- s-si, ... pero solo fue para que neji no sospechara!(...) fue el mejor beso que recibi en mi vida, aunqe fue algo torpe y casto...

- eso que importa! fue un beso!

- teme! menos mal que te encuentro!(...) es koboshi-Chan! se cayo por la escalera!- sasuke palidecio.

- que?!

* * *

Nos vemos en el Prox cap.![ no se si se dieron cuenta de qe en cap anterior tube ciertos problemas con los guiones de dialogo..y no lo arregle aunnn jjej

Besotess!


	10. Chapter 10

(3 días después...)

-Ohayo!- saludo una dulce voz. Sakura y Koboshi se voltearon.

- Hinata-chan! Buenos días!- la saludo Sakura.

- ya te sientes mejor? Faltaste mucho tiempo! Mas de una semana!

- si, fue una gripe, fue por el cambio de clima.

- es verdad que esta haciendo mucho frió..- comento Sakura apretando la bufanda contra su cuello- demasiado pronto...apenas empezó el otoño.

- exacto- susurro Hinata.- me disculpan? Debo ir a ver como están las cosas con la obra de teatro.

- estuvieron ensayando mucho la semana pasada...

- ya lo creo!- exclamo la pelinegra de ojos perlados.- queda solo 1 mes y medio para la kermese. Bueno, mas tarde vuelvo.- se despidió.

Sakura suspiro.

- que sucede?

- pasare mas de una semana sin ver a Sasuke-kun...

- porque? pregunto confundida Koboshi.

- Mini-Gira.- respondió Sakura con una media sonrisa.

- genial! Puedo ir!?

- te conseguiré boletos para el concierto que haré aquí, para ti y para Hinata.- dijo la pelirrosa riendo.

- dame otro para Sasuke!- Sakura paro automáticamente de reír.- quedaría muy mal si tu novio no va a verte...así luego podemos ir a tu camerino!

- esta bien..- acepto la ojiverde.- te dar otro para Naruto, pero no creo que a ellos les guste mi música...

- eso que importa! Naruto ira si Hinata va y a Sasuke le quitare la pelotita amarilla, y veras como va...- agrego Koboshi sonriendo maliciosamente.

- eh..Koboshi...que le sucede a Sasuke con la pelotita esa?

- e suna pequeña obsesión que tiene desde pequeño, es una completa tarades, te lo explicare luego.

- de acuerdo...

- pero dime!- cuando es el concierto?

- en 3 semanas...

- uhh! Falta mucho!- se quejo la pelinegra.- que raro que la prensa no dijera nada aun...

- solo espera un par de días...empezare a ensayar unos días antes aquí y luego me iré a la primera ciudad donde daré un concierto, y seguiré ensayando allí.

- pero de todas formas harás un concierto aquí! Waa! Ya quiero que llegue!

-Sasuke-kun! Dime la verdad! No estas saliendo con la cerda!

- yo no salgo con cerdas...- contesto el chico. Desde que había empezado la semana Ino lo había acosado con preguntas sobre su noviazgo. Ahora intentaba dirigirse al baño.

- si! Lo sabía! Es mentira!

-... yo salgo con Sakura- concluyó el pelinegro.- no me dejaste terminar...- Ino se paro en seco y dejo de festejar.

- que?! Pero...!

- Yamanaka! Ya basta!- le dijo él cuando llego al baño.- Sakura es mi novia y punto, ya deja de acosarme! se volteo y entro al baño- esta pendeja me tiene harto...-murmuro. Solo quería entrar al baño para librarse de ella.

-eh! Uchiha!.

- que Nara?

- ensayo urgente...- le dijo Shikamaru.

-ok...- el pelinegro se lavo las manos y se encamino al teatro.

- llegas tarde Uchiha...-Neji estaba parado en medio del escenario.

- acaban de avisarme Hyuga.- Neji lo miro despectivamente. Sasuke se acerco al escenario.

- y tu novia?-pregunto el castaño acentuando la ultima palabra.

- debe estar con sus amigas, no obligatoriamente tiene que estar conmigo siempre.

- te equivocas, ahí viene.- Sasuke se volteo. Sakura entraba por la puerta del lugar

- ah! Sasuke-kun! – exclamo la chica al verlo.- no sabía que había ensayo.

- de ultimo momento, Sakura.- respondió Sasuke mirando de reojo a Neji. Sakura se acerco y beso en la mejilla a Sasuke.

- ah! Que linda pareja!- exclamo Neji fingidamente, en un tono de voz falsamente dulce.- no les creo nada.- gruño después. El Uchiha y la pelirrosa lo miraron sorprendidos.- a mi no me engañan, ustedes no están saliendo, solo fingen! Para sacarte a Ino de encima y fastidiarme a mi, no? Uchiha? Como sabes que pretendo a Sakura...es tan bajo que la arrastres contigo a algo así.

- ay Hyuga!- exclamo Sasuke.- Sakura es mi novia, no lo hago ni por Ino ni por ti, lo hago por mi.

- y si así es...porque no se lo ve tan cariñosos como deberían ser eh?- pregunto el castaño sonriendo, creyó que esta vez había ganado.

-ah! Así que tú quieres vernos cariñosos eh?-le contesto Sasuke crispando.

En un segundo tomo la cara de Sakura con sus manos y capturo sus labios en un tierno beso. Sakura se quedo estática. Al igual que Neji, solo que había cambiado su sonrisa por una mandíbula caída.

La pelirrosa recobro el sentido segundos después cuando Sasuke comenzó a besarla mas apasionadamente.

- abrázame- le dijo en sus labios. Sakura obedeció al instante y le echo los brazos al cuello. Sasuke beso unos segundos mas a la pelirrosa y se separo de ella mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de esta.- así te parece mejor Hyuga?

- muy bonito Sasuke.- Sakura se sobresalto y Sasuke se volteo. Kakashi-sensei los miraba con los brazos cruzados.- ya sabemos que se quieren, pero este no es un lugar para andar haciendo eso..- les dijo tranquilamente.- por lo menos busquen un lugar mas privado! En la terraza estaría bien!- exclamo.

- de...de acuerdo Kakashi-sensei.- respondió el pelinegro.

- Sakura, ven, tengo que decirte porque te llame no?- Sakura siguió a Kakashi ya no tan asustada y dejo nuevamente a Sasuke y Neji solos.

Neji lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, se volteo y se alejo. Sasuke sonrió vencedor.

- te besó?!

-s-si ... pero solo fue para que Neji no sospechara!

- si, claro...!- respondió sarcásticamente Koboshi. Ambas estaban trabajando en la decoración de la obra, en un aula vacía.- pásame la goma...- pidió.

- pero fue el mejor beso de mi vida!- le dijo Sakura entregándosela.- aunque fue algo torpe y al principio fue casto...

- eso que importa! Fue un beso!...ah! ya termine!- exclamo la pelinegra alzando una pancarta.- todavía nos queda hacer el balcón, las invitaciones y la decoración exterior...

- yo haré las invitaciones!

- me parece bien...!- de repente la puerta del aula se abrió de par en par. Sasuke las miraba agitado desde ella.- bueno! Yo iré a llevarle esto a Kakashi sensei!- dijo Koboshi saltando de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta- ah! Hola onii-chan!- lo saludo dándole un golpecito en la cabeza.- nos vemos!- y salió por la puerta dando brincos.

- te estuve buscando...- le dijo Sasuke a la pelirrosa, una vez que su hermano desaprecio.

- dime, Sasuke-kun..

- quería explicarte lo de antes... es decir...ojala no te haya molestado, porque te bese de la nada y...

- esta bien Sasuke-kun!- le respondió ella sonriendo.- lo hiciste por Hyuga, lo se...

- eh..si bueno...no fue solo por eso...Sakura...- dijo el muchacho acercándose a ella.

- entonces...porque fue...?-pregunto la ojiverde enrojecida.

- Sakura...yo...quería pedirte que...

- si...? pregunto Sakura aun mas impaciente.

- quería pedirte...

- teme! Menos mal que te encuentro!- grito Naruto apareciendo por la puerta.- no sabes lo que paso! Tienes que venir conmigo! Es urgente!

- que quieres dobe? pregunto Sasuke irritado.

- es Koboshi-chan! Se cayo por la escalera!- Sasuke palideció.

- que?!- le grito al rubio.- porque no me lo dijiste antes!? le dijo antes de salir disparado por la puerta.

- Sasuke!- le grito Naruto desde ella. Sakura ya estaba junto a él.- es para el otro lado...- agrego mas tranquilo.- Sasuke se detuvo en medio del pasillo, giro sobre sus talones y corrió hacia el lado contrario. Sakura se echo a correr detrás de él.

- Koboshi!- grito Sasuke cuando llego a la escalera. Su hermana estaba inconsciente en el descanso de la escalera, mientras 3 profesores le tomaban la cabeza con cuidado y la recostaban sobre el regazo de una profesora de tercero.

- ko-Koboshi...- susurro Sakura aterrada desde el comienzo de la escalera. Sasuke descendió de un salto los escalones que lo separaban de su hermana. En ese momento apareció Kakashi sensei.

- Sasuke! Dame el numero de tu casa!- exigió.

- No hay nadie en ella ahora, pueden llamar a Itachi.- respondió el pelinegro.

- pues damelo ya! Vamos! Ven conmigo! Ya llamamos a la ambulancia, llegara pronto.

- yo no me muevo de acá!- grito Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun...- dijo una suave voz. Sakura le había puesto una mano en el hombro.- no te preocupes, yo me quedare aquí hasta que vuelvas.- Sasuke la observo y asintió luego de unos segundos. Se levanto y siguió a Kakashi.

Itachi llego 20 minutos después, justo para irse con la ambulancia. Ahora Sasuke aguardaba la hora de salida para poder ir al hospital. Estaba sentado en el rellano de la escalera, junto a Sakura y Naruto.

- teme, tranquilo, ella estará bien...- lo calmaba Naruto.- Koboshi-chan es muy fuerte! Ya veras que en unos días estará como nueva...

- pero...estaba inconsciente..el golpe en la cabeza...!

- Sasuke-kun, Naruto tiene razón..- le dijo Sakura poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- Koboshi no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente, la caída no fue tan grave...- agrego dulcemente.

- aparte Itachi esta con ella ahora...

- como puede ser tan tonta como para tropezar!- exclamo el Uchiha enfadado.

- es cierto...- murmuro Naruto.- Koboshi nunca tropieza con nada. Es algo innato en ella.

- entonces?!- volvió a gritar Sasuke.

- ella salió dando brincos del aula, quizás se le doblo el tobillo, o patino...o...no se...siempre hay una primera vez para todo...- comento Sakura. Sasuke bajo la cabeza.

- ya veras que estará bien! cuando despierte le llevaremos muchos regalos!- exclamo Naruto dándole algunas palmadas en la espalda al pelinegro.

Sasuke llego cansado a su casa. Se sentía tan raro entrar y que Koboshi no le recibiera insultándolo.

Realmente estaba asustado.

Solo pudo comer un poco de arroz que había en la heladera, porque su madre llego y se lo llevó consigo al hospital.

Estuvo varios minutos sentado en la sala de espera junto a Itachi. Las enfermeras mas jóvenes se comían con los ojos a ambos uchihas, aunque Sasuke les pareciera algo "menor".

Por fin pudo entrar a ver a su hermana, que dormía placidamente en una de las habitaciones del centro medico. Koboshi tenia un pequeño yeso en la muñeca izquierda. Según su hermano, solo era una fisura, y en una o dos semanas ya se lo quitarían. Se sentó en una silla junto a la cama. Luego de un rato, Koboshi abrió los ojos.

- sa-suke?- el susodicho levanto la mirada.- donde estoy?

- estas en el hospital...- le respondió el tranquilamente.- te caíste por la escalera de la escuela, no lo recuerdas?

- emm, no.- contesto la niña.- y...que estaba haciendo en la escalera?- pregunto tras un minuto de silencio.

- le llevabas algo a Kakashi-sensei.

- ah...- dijo ella.- si.

- no lo recuerdas, no?- pregunto Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

- no.

- voy a llamar a alguien para que te revise.- dijo él levantándose.

- espera!- le pidió la niña.

- que?

- dime la pura y concreta realidad¿por qué besaste a Sakura-chan?

- ...- Sasuke sonrió.- de eso si que no te olvidaste eh?- y salió por la puerta.

Koboshi permaneció un día mas en hospital y luego paso el resto de la semana y el fin de semana en su casa, siendo consentida por su madre, que no trabajo en esos días.

- creo que voy a caerme mas seguido...- dijo la chica abriendo dificultosamente uno de los regalos que le había enviando su abuela. Sasuke la miro con el entrecejo fruncido.- pero si es genial!- exclamo la pelinegra observando la expresión de su cara.- ni siquiera recuerdo que me haya dolido!

- pero ahora tiene la muñeca enyesada...

- no es nada! La semana que viene seguro ya no lo tendré...aparte puedo dibujar...

- llamo Sakura...- dijo el Uchiha ignorando su comentario.- dijo que vendría a verte con Hinata.

- genial!- Sasuke salió del cuarto de su hermana y bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina. Su madre preparaba el almuerzo.

- haré que Hinata y Sakura se queden a comer!- le dijo emocionada.

- hace tanto que no cocinas que te emociona hasta preparar unas simples milanesas**...( Bistec apanado...o como sea...: Son tiras de carne pasadas por huevo y pan rallado, y luego fritas...es la comida que todos los niños argentinos adoramos por naturaleza... no se que onda con las milanesas en otros países, mi madre, que es chilena...me dijo que en su país no se come mucho carne...ósea que cuando vaya a ver a mis primitos...voy a tener que reemplazar la carne por miles y miles de camarones y langostinos!!) **– le dijo Sasuke observándola.

- y bueno...estando todo el tiempo trabajando...

- porque no te quedas mas tiempo en casa eh?- inquirió el joven.

- me gustaría, pero el trabajo... necesitamos el dinero para tu educación, la de Koboshi y los estudios que Itachi esta empezando.

- ya lo se...

- tener 3 hijos no es fácil...- le dijo su madre sonriendo.- pero no me arrepiento de nada!- entonces sonó el timbre.- ve a abrir, si? Deben ser las amigas de tu hermana!

Sasuke asintió y se dirigió a la puerta

- hola!- saludo el moreno a las dos jovencitas que estaban frente a la puerta.

- konichi wa!

- Ohayo!

- pasen, Koboshi esta en su cuarto.- Sasuke dejo pasar a Sakura y Hinata y las siguió por las escaleras.

- Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! Gracias por venir!- exclamo feliz la pelinegra cuando entraron a su habitación, seguidas por Sasuke.

- que bueno que estas bien! Nos preocupamos mucho!- sonrió Hinata.- ahora en la escuela corren rumores de que alguien te empujo.

- pues, si alguien lo hizo, no lo recuerdo.

- el golpe te provoco amnesia.- susurro Sakura.

- una pequeña...- contesto Koboshi usando sus dedos para decir " pequeño"

- aunque hay cosas que no se olvida...- agrego Sasuke revoleando los ojos.

- si, cosas que no me has aclarado.- le contestó entre dientes la pelinegra.

- y que si no lo hago? Ya me voy!- y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- que le preguntaste?- inquirió interesada Sakura.

- porque te beso!

- no...- murmuro Sakura tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

- pero no me contesto, el te lo dijo a ti?

- si, claro, por Hyuga...aunque iba a decirme algo mas antes de que Naruto nos interrumpiera.

- que será...- dijo pensativa Koboshi.

- ah! Mira! se apresuro a decir Sakura, para cambiar de tema.- las entradas para el concierto! – y saco de su bolso dichas entradas.-Ya le di a Hinata la suya...ten..- y le dio una entrada.- ah y..la de Sasuke..- agrego sacando otra entrada.

- se la darás tú!

- p-pero...

- antes de irte!- ordeno Koboshi. Hinata comenzó a reír.

* * *

Hbaái escrito u n monton de cosas aca...pero se me borraronn

en finn! la hago cortaa!

gente cap. 10! no creii qe llegaria a tanto...y bue esto continuaa!

les gusto?? ahh y todos qe qerian el beso..! ahi lo tienen mi genteciitaa! y en prox. cap. va a ver otroo! sisi otroo

no puedo dejarles frases del proximo cap. porqe apenas empece a escribirlo...

pero els digo qe se desarrolla en el concierto de sakura..

en finn! len Mizu, mi two-shot!

y dejen muchios reviewwss!

alli y aquii sii? besotesss


	11. Chapter 11

Perdon por al tardanzaa! en serio Gomen Gomen nasai!! no podia temrinarlo el cap. y este es bastante mas largo que los demas ehh??

jejej

solo qiero jhacer un simple aviso:

**Las letras y titulos de las canciones de est cap. y de los siguientes pertecen total y unicamente a: Lindsay Lohan, Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa Hudgens, y proximamente Hanna Montana y Hilary Duff.**

Solo eso! por al dudas lo pusee! tipo...yo no escribo canciones en ingles...con cuerte entiendo en la escuelaa! ahhh

me dajn muchos revieeeww?

shiii??

jsaksja

* * *

La semana previa al concierto se pareció bastante a la que le siguió al ingreso de Sakura a la escuela.

La mayoría de las niñas estaban eufóricas. Se pasaban el día preguntándole a la ojiverde que canciones cantaría, si le dedicaría alguna a Sasuke y le podía dedicar "I Decide" a alguna de ellas.

Koboshi parecía la mas molesta de las 3 amigas. Las niñas de los curso inferiores las seguían a todas partes y ya no podían almorzar tranquilas en la terraza.

- esto es...molesto...- dijo entre dientes la Uchiha, imitando inconscientemente a su hermano, mirando con desprecio a las niñas de 2 año de secundaria baja que almorzaban en la terraza cerca de ellas.- no hacen otra cosa que cuchichear!

- eso también lo hacemos nosotras...- le recordó Hinata. Se hizo un profundo silencio, en el que solo se escuchaban las risitas nerviosas de las niñas.

- esto es mi culpa...- se lamento Sakura.- a partir de mañana ya no tendrán que soportarlo.

- y yo no tendré que golpearlas...

- recuerdas que el medico dijo que nada de golpear a la gente?- inquirió Sakura.- ya te sacaron el yeso pero eso no quiere decir que todo este perfecto.

- tengo que aguantarme, así pronto podré dejar pelada a Nanami...

- eso es lo que quería escuchar! Esa perra tiene que pagar...!

- ya te estas pareciendo a mi...- murmuro Koboshi.

- a que ciudad viajas mañana Sakura-chan?- pregunto Hinata.

- iré a Kyoto, en 4 días es el concierto allí.

- yo ya n puedo esperar porque llegue la semana que viene!- exclamo la pequeña de los uchihas.

- esperaremos pacientemente...!- sonrió Hinata.

- si...al igual que ellas...- contesto Sakura irónicamente. Las 3 rieron.

- Sasuke ...relájate...- le pedía el rubio entrando al vestuario desde de Educación física.

- no lo entiendes dobe? Neji planea algo y tiene a Ino enredada con él...

- pero que te hace creer eso teme?

- no lo se...- respondió sarcásticamente el moreno.- quizás... lo que Hyuga le dijo a Shino?

- ah si!- contesto Naruto.- eso de que...te aplastaría, haría que Sakura te detestase y nunca jamás podrían llegar a salir en la realidad...ah..claro todo eso después de que Ino te viole.

- ella no va a tocarme...- dijo Sasuke secamente.

- lo del beso no fue suficiente...- continuo Naruto.

- Sakura se sorprendió tanto como Neji...eso se noto...

- y que harás ahora?  
- no lo se...algo mas frente a la presa supongo...

- realmente la quieres para ti solo...

- desde cuando sabes que me gusta eh? Desde el parque de diversiones!

- en realidad desde antes...- confeso el rubio.

- de acuerdo, y también sabes que Neji la pretende...- Naruto asintió.

- y hasta cuando piensas fingir?- pregunto.

- hasta que pueda pedirle que salga conmigo... lo haré cuando vuelva de concierto, mañana se va y no quiero agregarle preocupaciones...

- preocupaciones? Ella dirá que si!

- yo también lo creo...- los amigos salieron del vestuario despreocupadamente, sin saber que alguien había oído toda la conversación.

- esto es todo Ino..- dijo un muchacho de cabello negro y cejas encrespadas, a una rubia ojiazul, entregándole una grabadora. Ino la tomo y escucho toda la conversación de Naruto y Sasuke, que estaba grabada en ella.

- Neji tenia razón...- murmuro la rubia mordiéndose el labio.- así que después de los conciertos eh?

- Yamanaka...- dijo lee estirando la mano.

- aquí tienes...- y la jovencita deposito un billete de 5 $ en su mano.- cualquier cosa te llamo...

- de acuerdo...- lee se alejo.

- me encargare de que eso no suceda, Sasuke-kun...- sonrió maliciosamente una vez sola.

- tienes todo, Sakura? le pregunto Kotaro cuando salían del hotel.

- hai!- respondió al pelirrosa.

- debemos apurarnos, el avión sale en una hora...

- tengo sueño-se quejo Sakura.

- sabes que no tendrás tiempo para descansar, apenas lleguemos tendremos que ir al teatro a ensayar.

- yo ensayare, no tú!- le espeto ella.

- ya! Ya! Sube al auto!- la empujo adentro.

Llegaron al aeropuerto con tiempo. Sakura tubo tiempo de desayunar en la cafetería y de comprar dulces.

Subió al avión y se sentó, lamentablemente no le toco un asiento junto a la ventana.

El vuelo duro muy poco, ya que ella solo viajaba a otra ciudad, Yokohama.( recuerden que Sakura y los demás viven en Tokio.)

Apenas entro al aeropuerto local miles de periodistas la rodearon, Kotaro tubo que empujar a unos cuantos para poder llegar hasta su prima.

- disculpen, pero no tenemos tiempo!

- oh! Solo unas palabras!- pidió una mujer con un micrófono. Sakura miro a Kotaro esperando respuestas.

- de acuerdo- acepto. Los periodistas sonrieron.

- estas feliz con la gira?

-si! Realmente estoy muy feliz!- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.- esto no estaba previsto desde un principio, ya que la gira que iba a hacer la cancelaron, pero prefiero algo mas sencillo, una gira con mi gente, de mi país.

- y como te sientes con el éxito del CD?

- la verdad es que no creí que a la gente le gastaría tanto! Me encanta que mis fans vengan y me digan cuales son sus canciones favoritas, incluso en el colegio me pidieron que les dedicara alguna en el concierto que daré en Tokio.

- y el dedicaras una a tu novio?.- Sakura enrojeció.

- em...bueno...no creo que a él le agrade- murmuro la chica.

-no le gusta la popularidad?

-creo que prefiere quedar en la sombra, no hablamos mucho de eso.- el dijo la pelirrosa comenzado a jugar con sus manos. El tema "Sasuke" la incomodaba.

- y él ira a verte?

- s-si...- respondió aun mas sonrojada.

- bueno! Será en otro momento!- exclamo Kotaro mirando su reloj.- debemos irnos! Sakura tiene que ensayar.

Ella y su prima se abrieron paso para salir del aeropuerto afuera los esperaba un auto que los llevó al hotel donde se hospedarían. Sakura solo pudo cambiarse de ropa en el hotel ya que enseguida tomaron rumbo hacía el teatro donde se daría el concierto. El director del espectáculo, y ala vez coreógrafo de sus videos estaba esperando allí.

- viajaron bien? pregunto con una sonrisa cuando los vio llegar.

- hai!- respondió Sakura.

- en unos minutos mas empezamos si? Sakura?- la ojiverde asintió- ve a prepararte entonces.- Sakura se dirigió a los camerinos y una vez allí se puso ropa cómoda para bailar. La vestimenta constaba de unas calzas que le llegaban hasta la pantorrilla, un mini-vestido de una fina tela( fina en el echo de liviana eh? Se imaginan a alguien poniéndose un vestido de seda para bailar?) que la pelirrosa consideraba muy fresco.

Una vez cambiada volvió al escenario con el director.- bien, solo practicaremos algunos pasos de los videos clips para hacerlos aquí. No podrás estar todo el tiempo bailando. Así que ahora te diré bien lo que haremos.- le dijo. Sakura asintió.- los video clips que hiciste hasta ahora son...

- dont talk, drive, i decide, its life, firts, little more personal y drama queen.-termino sakura.

- exacto. En drive no bailas, y en dont talk muy poco, no son pasos bien esquemáticos, que te parece si empezaos por "its life"?

- perfecto!

- muy bien! Ponte en posición.- Sakura se paro donde le indicaron y con la música comenzó a cantar y a hacer los pasos de baile del video que le indicaban con sus modificaciones para el concierto. Así estuvo toda la tarde, con todas las canciones.

Al tercer día de ensayo hizo un simulacro del concierto y corrigieron algunos detalles. Y ya se imaginan el 4to día de ensayo...

Por fin llego al noche...

- estoy...muerta...- suspiro Sakura lanzándose sobre la cama de su habitación del hotel. Luego de un rato, cansada del observar el techo, tomo el teléfono y marco el primer numero que se le vino a la cabeza: el de la residencia Uchiha.

- habla Uchiha- dijo una voz que Sakura reconoció.

- hola, Sasuke-kun..- saludo la pelirrosa a través del teléfono.

- ah! No! no soy Sasuke!- rió el muchacho.- ahora te paso con él- le dijo Itachi.

- que?! No no! esper...!

- hola?

- Sasuke-kun!- exclamo al chica. A Sasuke casi se le cae el teléfono de las manos.

- sa-Sakura?

- h-hola..

- sa-sa-Sakura! Tu..! ósea! Digo! Como estas?  
- a-algo cansada...y tu?- pregunto luego de una pausa.

- con hambre...

- oh no! están cenando!

- no, no!- contesto Sasuke.- mi madre dijo que venia a cenar y al estamos esperando.

- ah!

- quieres hablar con Koboshi?

- no...es decir si! Pero...podría preguntarte algo?

- hai.

- Sasuke-kun...te enfadarías si te dedico una canción en el concierto?- pregunto tímidamente. Sasuke enrojeció.- es decir... los periodistas me preguntaron si...lo haría, y...si no lo hago sospecharían...que bueno...

- no me ofendo.- contesto directamente Sasuke.- hazlo! Así el daría mas credibilidad al noviazgo.

- hai, Sasuke-kun, ahora si...esta Koboshi por ahí?

- hai, espera...monstruo!- llamo Sasuke.

- que quieres adefesio?!- le contestó la niña desde la lejanía.

- teléfono!! Ahí viene Sakura.- le dijo a la chica.- adiós.

- adiós!- Koboshi bajo y le arrebato el teléfono a su hermano, que meneando con la cabeza se fue a la sala.

- hola!

- hola Koboshi!

- Sakura-chan! Como estas?

- bien! Pero cansada!

- y como están los ensayos...?

Ya había dado 3 de los 5 conciertos, pasando por Nagasaki y Kyoto.

Uno mas y volvería a Tokio. Y vería a Sasuke-kun!

Llego a Osaka y antes del concierto fue a una firma de discos y a una entrevista.

En al entrevista le fue bien, era con una importante revista adolescente y hablo sobre el colegio, sus amigos, su novio, la gira, el disco, su novio, sus padres, su novio, intereses generales y su novio.

Sakura tubo que inventar algunas cosas sobre Sasuke porque no sabía todo sobre el.

Y el preguntaron cosas como, que tipo de música escuchaba el moreno y que opinaba sobre ella, y Sakura no sabia ni siquiera si Sasuke escuchaba música y decir que no tenia idea, hubiera sido muy malo.

Así que antes de salir al escenario llamo a la casa Uchiha. Koboshi fue la que atendió.

- Sakura-chan...quieres hablar con Sasuke?- pregunto la morena como si hubiera pasado algo extraordinario, casi en un susurro.

- si, es urgente, en 20 minutos salgo al escenario, no tengo tiempo!

- de acuerdo!- contestó alegremente su amiga y le paso el teléfono a su hermano.

- hola!

- hola Sasuke! Necesito saber cosas de ti! No puedo seguir fingiendo ser tu novia si ni siquiera se que tipo de música te gusta!

- de acuerdo! Que quieres saber?- le pregunto el ahogando una risa ante la desesperación de la ojiverde.

- todo! Apenas termina el concierto viajo a Tokio y allí tengo una entrevista y seguro me preguntaran por ti.

- tranquila! Anota si?

Sakura subió al avión repitiéndose para si misma las 2 hojas con intereses, gustos, hobbies y otras miles de cosas de Sasuke. Tendría que sabérsela de memoria para la entrevista.

Milagrosamente funcionó. La periodista le pregunto varias cosas que Sasuke le había dicho y Sakura pudo responder tranquilamente.

- y que cosas tienen en común?

- bueno...- balbuceo Sakura tratando de recordar el texto y buscar cosas que compartieran.- a ambos nos gusta...salir...con amigos..! su hermana es una de mis mejores amigas y ella, otra amiga, Sasuke, su mejor amigo y yo salimos mucho juntos y en el colegio nos reunimos para almorzar.

- hasta ahora no se los ha vuelto a ver solos, desde el parque de diversiones...

- ah! Si...pues...- Sakura revoleo los ojos.- en mi escuela ahora estamos preparando una kermese y eso nos acapara todo el tiempo.

- y dime, como empezaron a salir?- Sakura se bloqueo. Eso no estaba en las hojas.

- ehh...- balbuceo la chica y trato de pensar.- puedo ir al baño?

- te da vergüenza decirlo? rió la entrevistadora.

- eh? dijo Sakura atónita.- ah! Eh! Si! Quiero decir, me apena...- mintió poniendo cara de avergonzada.

- ah! Picarona! De acuerdo! Quizás algún día quieras decirlo!- y al periodista volvió a reír. Sakura la imito para no quedar mal.

- y como te fue?- inquirió Kotaro cuando subían al auto.

- bien, solo que tuve un bache...

- de acuerdo, tenemos un ensayo mas antes de que volvamos al hotel.

- t_enemos_? Tengo!

- de acuerdo, _de acuerdo..._

- ah! No doy mas! Por suerte mañana termina!- Sakura miraba la gran ciudad de Tokio desde el balcón del hotel, donde normalmente ella se hospedaba- ahora me daré un bañó y a dormir!- camino hasta el baño y abrió la canilla. Se quito casi toda la ropa y espero a que se llenara la tina. Luego termino de desvestirse y se metió en ella dispuesta a relajarse.

Salió del baño casi 2 horas después con una toalla ajustada fuertemente al pecho y secándose el cabello con otra mas pequeña.- mmm..- dijo tocándose la cara.- si! Creo que si!- regreso al baño y saco de la estantería una mascara para el rostro, se la coloco y aun con la toalla se fue a recostar...

Despertó 2 horas y medias después...eran las 9 y 15 de la noche. La mascara estaba seca y tenia la toalla corrida.

Entro al baño y se miro al espejo.

- oh no!- se cabello se había secado de una forma muy extraña. Tenia el flequillo parado, la mitad de la cabeza con ondas otra parte aplastada y el resto parado. Se tomo el pelo con las manos inflando los mofletes.

Pero como ya no podía hacer nada, ato su pelo con una simple coleta y se quito la mascara. Se puso un camisón y se dispuso a pedir sus cena. Comió liviano y se fue a dormir.

Despertó a las 10.30 de la mañana. Adormilada se dirigió al baño y peino lo mejor que pudo su rebelde cabello.

Kotaro llamo a su puerta una hora después. Sakura se cambio y se fue con él al teatro de Tokio.

Volvió a ensayar y luego se fue a su camerino donde volvió a bañarse y espero a que vinieran a maquillarla, peinarla y vestirla.( ahh ni que fuera paralítica la mina que no puede hacer nada sola...b)

-esto será genial!!-exclamo Koboshi cuando ella, su hermano, Naruto y Hinata hacían la cola (/fila) para entrar al teatro.

- si, creo que ellas opinan lo mismo...- dijo Sasuke señalando a unas niñas de 8 años que estaban delante de ellos.

- oh! Vamos! Sakura es una buena cantante!

- yo no dije que no!- se defendió Sasuke.- solo que la música de ella no es para chicos de mi edad.

- ella es tu NOVIA.- le contesto Koboshi entre dientes.

- y como buen novio que soy vine a verla- le dijo él colocando las manos en los bolsillos. Koboshi abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento la fila comenzó a avanzar y la emoción la hizo olvidar lo que iba a decir. Ya adentro ocuparon los lugares que les habían asignado, muy cerca del escenario.

Y esperaron...10 min... 15 min... 20 min...

Entonces se apagaron las luces, comenzó la música y de algún sitio del escenario que estaba completamente en penumbras la ojiverde comenzó a cantar.

-_Don't think that you can tell me what to think, i'm the one who knows what's good for me, and i'm stating my independence, gonna take the road i'm gonna take, and i'm gonna make my own mistakes... it's my life! ..._ _I decide!_

Cuando comenzó el estribillo una fuerte luz ilumino a la pelirrosa en el centro del escenario.

-_i decide, how i live! i decide, who i love!..._

- kyaa! – gritaba Koboshi completamente eufórica.- Sasuke! Viste que bonita esta?! Mira su ropa!

Era verdad, Sakura estaba bellísima. Llevaba puestos unos shorts blancos, una remera que el llegaba al ombligo de color rosa, exactamente igual a su cabello, con un chaleco negro encima. Tenia también unas medias rosas y blancas rayadas hasta los muslos y unas zapatilla botitas negras y plateadas.

Los que mas lindo tenia, pensó Sasuke, además del short que mostraba parte de su piernas, era su cabello que lo habían ondulado.

- _i decide, where i go! what i need, who i know! i'm the one who's running my life,i decide, i decide..._

Koboshi grito como una loca por 5 canciones mas junto a todas las demás chicas. Hinata, parecía querer bailar pero se cohibía con la presencia de Naruto.

Sakura bailaba y muchas veces se acercaba al borde del escenario para tocar las manos de sus fans y Sasuke muchas veces vio que la pelirrosa dirigía su mirada hacía él.

Por fin llego un descanso y Sakura salió del escenario.

- kyaa! No puedo creer que ya paso la mitad del concierto...me pregunto que canción te dedicara Sakura, Sasuke...- dijo la morena pensativa.

- eso que importa?!- le contesto el con las mejillas encendidas.

- claro que importa! Es la prueba de su amor...!- rió Koboshi. Luego de 5 min. Sakura volvió al escenario con una ropa completamente distinta: unas bermudas de Jean, una remera violeta( mini-vestido) y el pelo recogido.

- como la están pasando?!- grito la pelirrosa por el micrófono. Se escucho el "bien!" de la multitud.- genial!- rió al chica.- no saben lo que he ensayado para estos conciertos, si es verdad! Estoy muy cansada..pero...puedo seguir!- termino con una sonrisa.- quieren saber que voy a cantar ahora?!...muy bien!- dijo cuando todos contestaron.- esta canción se la dedico a Sasuke, mi novio!.- Koboshi le sonrió a su hermano, que sus mejillas se habían vuelto de un color rojo intenso. Varias niñas que estaban a su alrededor lo miraron con interés.- _Is that someone you used to date? Why's she hanging around here, what's her story? Doesn't she know that it's too late? That the party is over and the cars' for me!..._ -adoro esta canción!- grito Koboshi embelesada juntando sus manitos en su pecho.

El concierto termino poco después. Y abriéndose paso entre los fans, los chicos llegaron a los camerinos. Les dijeron sus nombres a un guardia, que los tacho de una lista y pudieron ir al camerino de Sakura.

- hola!- los saludo ella cuando abrió la puerta, aun tenia la ropa del concierto.

- Sakura-chan! Fue genial!- exclamo Koboshi abrazándola.

- que bueno que te haya gustado!- rió Sakura.

- muy bueno Sakura!- la felicito Sasuke.

- gracias Sasuke-kun! Pasen!

- si Sakura-chan! Sabes como tengo los oídos?! No creo que mis tímpanos vuelvan a funcionar! Todas gritaron como locas!- suspiro Naruto sentándose en un sillón.

-eso es lo que provoca Sakura-chan!- dijo Koboshi levantando el puño en el aire. Luego se sentó junto a Naruto.

- y como estuvo esta semana en el colegio?- pregunto Sakura.

- aburrida.- contestaron Koboshi y Naruto al unísono.

- interesante.- respondió Sasuke registrando el lugar con la mirada.

- Nada en especial.- dijo Hinata por su parte.

-entonces...no me perdí de mucho.

- y como estuvo tu semana Sakura-chan?- pregunto Hinata.

- fue divertida!- rió la joven.- aunque ahora lo único que quiero es dormir por dos semanas enteras!

- te sirvio algo d elo que te dije de mi para la entrevista?- intervino Sasuke.

- si, excepto...como se supone que nos pusimos de novios?

- en el parque de diversiones, te parece bien?- le dijo él.

- si!

- ah! Y otra cosa! Hyuga planea algo...!

- dejen las platicas de pareja para otro momento!- se quejo Koboshi.

- es importante nena!- la reprendió Sasuke.- si queremos que esto funcione..!

- lo que ustedes quieren que funcione es otra cosa! Par de idiotas!- le dijo Koboshi parándose de un salto. Naruto se echo a reír. Y tanto Sakura como Sasuke enrojecieron notoriamente.

- es tan obvio que...!

- Sakura!- la interrumpió Kotaro abriendo la puerta.- te juro que es la ultima entrevista.

- de acuerdo...- susurro Sakura aliviada.- quieren salir conmigo.

- hai!- dijo Naruto levantándose.

- si...- contesto Koboshi cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Sasuke se adelanto a la puerta tranquilamente, deseaba salir de allí lo mas pronto posible.

- y tu Hinata?- le pregunto Naruto.

- am...ehmmm..yo...- balbuceo la chica nerviosa.

- oh! Vamos Hinata! Por favor!- le pidió la pelirrosa.

- d-de acuerdo...- y todos salieron detrás de Sakura del camerino. En el pasillo habían 3 periodistas.

- hola Sakura!- la saludo amablemente una periodista muy joven.

- Ohayo!- saludo la pelirrosa.

- dime Sakura, le pregunto una mujer mucho mas descortés que la otra.- el concierto salió como esperabas?

- si, creo que fue el que mas gusto, quizás porque vino gente que quiero y conozco y lo prepare mas especialmente para ellos.

- tu eres Sasuke? No? le pregunto un hombre al moreno.

- si.- contesto firmemente él.

- y estos son tus amigos, no? Sakura?- pregunto la 1ra mujer.

- si, el es Naruto, Hinata- dijo señalando uno a uno.- y Koboshi, que también es la hermana de Sasuke.

- tu debes de haber colaborado en esta relación no? le pregunto la 2da mujer a la pelinegra.

- digamos que si...- dijo Koboshi volviendo a fruncir el ceño.- aunque hay que admitir que estos dos son muy bobos para el amor.- Sakura volvió a sonrojarse

- que niña tan simpática.- exclamo la mujer.- ahora hazte a un lado así puedo tomar una primera plana de Sakura y tu hermano, si? Koroshi?-le dijo con una falsa sonrisa. Koboshi frunció aun mas en ceño.

- es Koboshi...

- si, si, muévete.- y la corrió hacía un lado.

- cerda...-murmuro Koboshi apenas audible.- de la misma estirpe que Ino.

- bien juntos si?- les pido la tipa a la pelirrosa y al moreno.- y...que tal si se dan un beso?- Sakura abrió muy grande los ojos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza a toda velocidad, roja como un tomate.

- de acuerdo.- acepto Sasuke. Sakura lo miro atónita. Pero a él, aquello le venia como anillo al dedo.

Sasuke tomo a Sakura por la cintura y atrapo sus labios en un suave beso, automáticamente, Sakura le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

Los flashes de las cámaras acompañaron al beso hasta que termino.

- prefecto!- exclamo la 2da mujer cuando se separaron.

- Sakura! Tienes una firma de autógrafos en 5 min.- le aviso Kotaro apareciendo por detrás de los periodistas.

- muchas gracias Sakura!- le dijo la 1ra mujer.

- de nada- saludo ella con la mano, aun bastante colorada.- d-debo ir a cambiarme.- les dijo a sus amigos.

- claro...- dijo Koboshi sonriendo maliciosamente- aquí te esperamos...

HaruChann se despidee!

oajala les haya gustadooo!

bye bye♥!


	12. Stop!

Hola Genteee

Hola Genteee!

Van a qerer matarrme, lo se, lo se...

Pero tengo un problema, y tendre qe dejar los fics por tiempo indeterminado.

Este problema, me esta afectando en todas mis actividades, tanto escolaress, con extraescolares, incluso afecta mi sueño, mi imaginacion y por lo tanto mi creatividad...Tengo un estado animico completamente revuelto...no se si es la palabra, pero estoy deprimida y enojada a la vez con el mundo en general.

Se los dire para que tengan la posibilidad de entenderme mejor: Mi abuelo fallecio.

Estaba muy enfermo y a pesar de que yo sabía y toda mi familia igual, qe iba a morir, me afecto mucho, qizas porqe tenia esa leve esperanza de qe aqello no sucediera, pero paso, desde entonces no duermo bien, no me concentro, no dibujo, no escribo, no estudio.

Por lo tanto, si no escribo, los fics no podran subirse...

Perdon, pero mi mente no puede desarrollar historias, ni armarrlas, ni prepararlas, ni menos subirlas.

Necesito qe me entiendan, no estoy bien; todavía no encuentro la forma de superar esto, ( esta bienn, fue hace tres días, el ese tiempo no voy a superar nada...) esta semana fue muy confusa para mi, miles de prubas, de las cuales ya se qe desaprove dos, y normalmente soy muy buena alumna, me sale el rol atras en educacion fisica, y no pude hacerlo...no encuentro nada qe me entretenga...

En lo unico qe pienso es en él, siento qe desperdicie tiempo, qe no le di suficiente cariño, qqe ahora qe no voi a volver a verlo en vida, me di cuentaa lo tanto qeria qe me abrzara...

Simplemente lo extraño, lloro, sufro, no puedo, simplemente no puedo,...todavía no caigo en la realidad, a veces me repito qe es mentira, qe no esta dentro de un cajon, muerto, qe esta abajo,( mis abuelo vivia abajo de mi casa con mi abuela) mirando el partido de futboll de boca vs river... yo qe se...

tantas cosas pasan por mic abeza, veo el lunes 26 de mayo a las 22:00 como un hecho completamente ajeno, lejano, una entera fantasia.

Pero no! el murio, en su cama, ese día a esa hora! yo lo vi, palido, inmovil, sin esa notoria falta de vida.

Y nada mas pido paciencia, apoyo, y qe me entiendan...qiero volver a escribir, porqe es algo q eme apasiona, pero no puedo por ahora y no se hasta cuando.

Muchas gracias, me gustaria qe alguien lo leyera completo, y las palabras de apoyo son bien recibidas, pero no son obligatorias..

_**H**_a_r_u_**C**_h_a_n_n_

( ayy esta pagg...qe no me deja postiarr si no tengo 500 palabras...

no qiero llenarrla con pelotudeses, pero sinceramente tienen qe saber esto...qeria de paso agradecer a toda la gente qe sigue este fic, y pedir indiscutidamente disculpas, por el retraso del cap. 12 qe había terminado, pero desisti y pense qe seria mejor seguirlo un poco mas, qe para colmo ya era re largo, y me trabe, y luego me paso esto...

incluso estaba escribiendo One Love in Cold Blood, Mizu, y La sacedotiza del tigre blanco, pero todo lo qe tenía pensado hacer se me borro completamente, no se qe voi a hacerr de mi vida en estos días, fui solamente de la semana 3 días a la escuela e hice un completo desastree!

soy exelente estudiando de memoria, aunqe la gente diga qe es malo, siempre aprove prestando mucha atencion en clase, memorizando inconcientemente las cosas importantes, luego hacuiendo un resumen, y luego leer y releer lo mismo hasta qe te lo sabes aunqe sea con tus palabras. Pero no, estos días no pude hjacer nada de eso, no solo porqe no tenia ganas, sino de olvidada despistada, y etc.

asi ya desaprove una evaluacion d ehistoria, qe la profe me aprovo igual, se qe desaprovo la evalucion de qimica, la de ingles seguro qe tambien, Con derecho tambien me fui para abajo, Teoria de las org. si no aprubo la proxma leccion seguro qe tamvb...

Qe etapa de mierda...

Borrare esto cuando postee el cap. 12


	13. Chapter 12

- faltan solo unos días para la kermese!- exclamo Naruto mientras él y sasuke caminaban hacia la casa del moreno.

- si, y es la ocacion perfecta para pedirle a Sakura que salga conmigo.- sonrio Sasuke.

- solo esperemos que todo salga bien...

- saldra bien! Le pediré a Koboshi que la lleve a n lugar apartado y allí podré decírselo sin que nadie interrumpa.

- yo creo que... Koboshi lo hará gustosa.- dijo Naruto con n risita.

- Sé perfectamente que Koboshi sabe lo que sospecho, y lo hará.- legaron a la casa y entraron.

- Koboshi hoy llega mas tarde no?

- Sí, tenia gimnasia.

- hola!- los saldo Itachi sacando la cabeza a través del marco de la puerta de la cocina.

- que haces aquí?- le dijo despectivamente s hermano menor.

- es mi día libre!- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa

-ah!

- ah! Hola Naruto!

- Ohayo Itachi!

- y no vino tu novia?- pregunto esta vez Itachi a su hermano.

- mi novia?- le preguntó Sasuke atónito.

- si! TU NOVIA!

-ah! Sakura!, no, ella va con Koboshi, no recuerdas? Están en gimnasia.

- ah si! Es que ella parece mayor que Koboshi no?

- la tele no es lo que aparenta...-le dijo Sasuke ante de subir la escalera seguido del rubio Uzumaki.

-

-

-

- dos vueltas mas!

Las niñas de 1er año corrían hasta el agotamiento.

- no...puedo...mas...- gemía Sakura. Ella y Hinata eran las ultimas del grupo. Aun de parecer cansada, agotada, etc, etc, Hinata se encontraba peor que ella.- estas bien...?

- ha...hai...Sakura...chan- respondió la chica intentando respirar.

- oigan! Muevan esas piernas!- les grito Koboshi imitando a la profesora y pasando junto a ellas, por 5ta vez.

- esa chica...tiene una resistencia de oro...- suspiro Sakura.

- como...toda Uchiha...- contesto inhalando Hinata.

- Haruno! Hyuga! Darán 3 vueltas mas!- les grito la profesora.- como todas ya terminaron.

- que?! – gimoteó Sakura.- es una vieja y gorda arpía!

- te escuche Haruno! 3 vueltas mas!- le contesto la profesora.

Sakura y Hinata continuaron corriendo mientras las demás comenzaban con sus ejercicios con las colchonetas.

- solo nos queda una vuelta!- exclamo Hinata con emoción.

- si...

- Hyuga! Haruno! A elongar!- les grito la rechoncha profesora. Sakura freno y comenzó a elongar. Hinata la imito. Para cuando terminaron, sus compañeras habían echo la mitad de los ejercicios. Y al final de la clase, como no pudieron alcanzarlas, la profesoras les dijo que la próxima clase harían el doble de trabajo.

- y no piensen en faltar!- les advirtió.

-

-

- no podré soportar otra clase como esta...- susurro Hinata en los vestuarios.

- pero no podemos faltar a clase...- dijo Sakura colocándose la chomba del uniforme.

- yo creí que resistirías mas, Sakura-chan...- le dijo Koboshi colocándose el jumper.- con todos los bailes y eso...

- no es lo mismo Koboshi!- se defendió la pelirrosa.- aparte, yo estuve 3 meses sin hacer educación física como la que hacen en los colegios.

-tenías clases particulares por las demás materias, verdad?- inquirió Hinata atándose los zapatos.

- exacto y luego rendía los exámenes.

- debe ser duro abandonar una escuela, estar meses sin ir a una y luego comenzar en otra.- comento Koboshi abriendo su mochila.- y por cierto, Sakura-chan, tus amigas de tu otra escuela?

- me mantuve comunicada con ellas hasta hace 3 meses, pero igual una de ellas no quiere hablarme.

- porque? Que sucedió?

- veamos, se enojo porque, bueno...la fama...las giras...el cd...luego me fui del colegio...y ahora vengo a este, no debe querer verme ni en figurita.

- es cierto que todavía no salió tu álbum de figuritas coleccionables...wow! seria genial! exclamo Koboshi.- que tal si vamos a verlas! A su colegio! Hablas con ellas y te amigas con la que te peleaste!

- oh..no, no me parece...buena idea...-balbuceó Sakura algo nerviosa.

- oh! Porque no? Sakura?

- yo no...es que...

- por favor!- pidió Koboshi juntando las manitas a modo de suplica.

- que patética...- murmuro una irritante voz. Nanami había entrado al vestidor. Aun llevaba puesto el equipo de gimnasia.

Koboshi alzo una ceja.

- patética eres tu, que aun no te has cambiado, acaso olvidaste donde guardaste tu uniforme huequita?- se burlo la pelinegra.

- para tu información Uchiha, la profesora me retuvo para decirme que me una al club de gimnasia rítmica.- le contesto altaneramente la castaña.

- oh! De verdad?- ironizo la muchacha. Pero la ojiazul no percibió el sarcasmo en la frase.- genial! Y que harás?

- no, no lo se...explícate.- le dijo Koboshi sentándose con los brazos cruzados en uno de los bancos del vestidor. En su rostro apareció una maligna sonrisa.

- muy bien, pues...- Nanami medito.- bailas, saltas, armas coreografías junto con instrumentos como cintas, aros y pelotas.- sonrió con satisfacción.

-genial! Ya quiero verte aplaudir como una foca.- rió Koboshi. Sakura y Hinata sonrieron al ver la expresión de la cara de Nanami.

- alguna vez viste bailar a una foca con una cinta?-pregunto lo obvio la ojiazul.

-no, será un excelente logro para ti, Nanami.- la castaña frunció la boca.

- eres una...!

- ay! Miren quien empezó a balbucear!- dijo Koboshi a Sakura y Hinata.- no te molestes Nanami, las focas no hablan.

- cierra tu boca inmunda Uchiha!

- no puedo creer que estés insultando el apellido de mi hermano! Oh, Sakura, Sasuke debe enterarse de esto!- continuo Koboshi sin alarmarse.- sabes Nanami?...insulta todo lo que quieras, no eres quien como para que me afecte.

- y tu te crees que eres alguien machona?!

- ay, mi vida, te estas quedando sin insultos...- comento la pequeña de los uchihas con lentitud.

- no eres nadie!- repitió Nanami a los gritos.

- en eso te equivocas..- respondió tranquilamente- soy mucho mas que tu. Comparemos: tengo amigas verdaderas, y tu no. gente que se preocupa por mi, y tu no...

- das lastima...- quiso contrarrestar la castaña agitando su cabello.

- no.- la corto la pelinegra.- tú das lastima. No tienes amigas de verdad, te lo repito. Acaso Mitsuki se sacrificaría por ti si lo necesitaras?- Nanami no respondió.- no lo creo...y sabes lo que los chicos deben pensar de ti?

- que soy mucho mas bonita que tu!

- la belleza...- respondió Koboshi parándose de un salto para colocarse delante de su enemiga.- si...dicen que eres bonita...pero sinceramente a mi ya no me importa si creen que soy bonita o no...y aparte, también dicen que...

- que..?

- que eres una entregada, una puta. Creo que a este paso no encontraras a alguien que te quiera de verdad, tu vida será...solo calentura!- se burlo la ojinegra.- allí ya tienes una prueba de que la belleza no lo es todo...y hablando de belleza...- Koboshi volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez su sonrisa tomo una típica malicia Uchiha.- tienes las orejas pequeñas, los hombres muy marcados, tus ojos...- los señalo.- están muy juntos, tu nariz es muy grande para tu cara, sonríes como una estúpida, y ah! Y olvidaba el poco pecho que tienes!- Nanami adopto una cara de terror y se tomo los pechos con las manos.

- no son pequeños!- bramo aterrorizada. Sakura no lo aguanto y comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

- cuanto miden?- la reto Koboshi.- talla 70? (N/A: ni idea de cómo es en otros países la tallas...pero en Argentina la mas baja que yo conozco es 80.)

- los tuyos también son chicos!- Se defendió Nanami señalándole con las manos los pechos a la morena. Koboshi bajo la vista hacía ellos y los tomo con sus manos.

- yo uso talla 90 y sin relleno.- le dijo Koboshi levantando la vista con una astuta sonrisa, acentuando la ultima palabra.

Nanami bufo mas que molesta y pateo el suelo antes de salir de vestidor echado humo por las orejas.

- Koboshi! Eso fue genial!- exclamo Sakura riendo y apretándose con una mano el vientre, tratando de contener la risa.- y ni siquiera tuviste que golpearla!

- me hubiera ensuciado la mano...-murmuro Koboshi.- jamás me había dado cuenta de que tenía mas que ella.

- incluso tienes mas que yo...- se lamento Sakura tomándose los pechos y mirando los de Koboshi con envidia.

- pero...Hinata nos gana a las dos juntas!- exclamo la pelinegra. Hinata se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

- ko-Koboshi-chan...- murmuro ella.- no, no es cierto.- dijo sonrojada.

- si que lo es!- la ataco la Uchiha.- espera al próximo verano, Sakura, y la veras en natación con la maya!- Sakura rió al tiempo en que Hinata se tapaba los pechos ya cubiertos por la ropa .

la pelirrosa se puso el jumper, las medias, los zapatos y el abrigo y cuando todas estuvieron listas salieron del vestuario aun riéndose de la cara que había puesto Nanami.

-

-

-

-Hola!- exclamo la pelinegra cerrando la puerta de su casa detrás de si.

- hola Koboshi!-La saludo Itachi.

- que haces vestido así?- le pregunto la morena observando de arribaabajo a su hermano mayor, que tenía puesto un traje de baño color verde. (?) – hace frió!

- no es para tanto! Solo son 5 grados!- se defendió él.- aparte estoy cómodo- y el joven se fue a la cocina tarareando una canción. Koboshi se encogió de hombros y subió a su habitación.

-amm.. Koboshi...- dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.

- que quieres onii-chan?- le dijo dulcemente la niña, que estaba recostaba en su cama boca abajo leyendo una revista.

- yo...quería pedirte algo...- termino extrañado por la amabilidad de su hermana, y mas aun por la amplia sonrisa que había en su rostro.

- dime.

- bueno...mañana...podrías...este...- empezó el chico pasándose una mano por la nuca.- llevar a Sakura a...al salón viejo de música?.- la sonrisa de Koboshi se transformo, paso de amable a maliciosa.

- y...porque motivo?- pregunto ella sin dejar de sonreír, tirando la revista al piso.

- bueno, veras...quisiera hablar con ella...a solas...

- ya veo...- contesto la niña parándose y colocándose frente a él.- se lo dirás?

Sasuke la miro fijo. Su hermana era lo bastante mas baja que él como para no temerle. Pero aquel brillo en sus ojos, en esos negros ojos, y en esa sonrisa que sin duda era de familia, connotaba peligro.

- si.

- y... no te preocupa si ella te rechaza? Correrás el riesgo?- lo indago la joven.

- a que te refieres con eso?

- a nada...solo estoy fijándome si realmente eres buen chico para Sakura-chan, es mi amiga, sabes?

- si, lo se...

- de todas formas, ella no lo hará...

- no hará que?- se interesó el jovencito.

- hn?

- Koboshi, no te hagas la estúpida! Se que lo sabes! Les gusto a Sakura! Pero la pregunta exacta sería...lo suficiente como para salir conmigo?

Koboshi lo miro fijo. Sasuke le devolvió la misma profunda mirada.

- bueno...ella es la que debe decírtelo!- rió Koboshi de repente.

- Koboshi...- amenazo Sasuke.

- ya ese tonito no funciona conmigo Uchiha-cubito-de-hielo!

- hn.

- jaja! Ay eres tan predecible! Sakura va a divertirse mucho contigo!

- responde de una vez enana!

- tal vez si, tal vez no...o simplemente tal vez...- contesto Koboshi. Pero luego analizo la siguiente parte de la frase y frunció el cejo.- no-soy-enana.- dijo entre dientes.

- no!- ironizo el joven.- pero ósea, que me dirá que si?

- cuida bien a Sakura-chan, me entendiste?- le dijo zamarreándolo.

- ya suéltame.- le dijo él sin inmutarse.- Sakura es importante para mi, porque crees que me esfuerzo tanto en alejar a Neji de ella?- Koboshi lo soltó y Sasuke se acomoda la remera.

- si, esta bien...- se rindió la niña.- pero ni se te ocurra...!

- no voy a lastimarla.-la interrumpió él seriamente.- harás lo que te pedí?

-si.

- gracias.- le dijo él sonriendo y despeinándola cariñosamente. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.- enana.- murmuró. Koboshi se dio vuelta y le arrojo un almohadón, que dio contra la puerta de madera, ya que Sasuke ya había cerrado la puerta.

-

-

-

- quedan solo 5 días para terminar de preparar los últimos detalles de la kermese.- dijo Kakashi a la clase de 1ro.- la obra se realizara a las 19:00 hs., recuerden que pueden invitar a sus familiares a asistir. Si?- la clase asintió aburrida.- bueno,-continuo Kakashi ignorando el aburrimiento de sus alumnos.- esta será una semana agitada. Koboshi, Sakura, falta algo?- pregunto a las niñas.- las invitaciones y folletos están listos?

- hai!- respondió Sakura.

- bien, ahora debo ir a ensayar la obra. Los chicos que no actúan me prometen que se portaran bien?

- hai Kakashi-sensei!- respondió la mayoría. Los alumnos que participaban de la obra, incluyendo a Hinata, se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron tras Kakashi sensei.

-ah...- suspiro Koboshi observando como Nanami y Mitsuki se sentaban juntas lejos de ella - adoro ver como se aleja de mi.- dijo colocando las manos en sus mejillas.

- yo también lo adoro!- rió Sakura sentándose en el lugar de Hinata.- lo de los pechos dio en el blanco.

- aja...no pese que le preocupara tanto...

- ella es la típica chica linda y trola del curo.- dijo Sakura estirándose.

- si, lo se, y como toda estúpida esta caliente con mi hermanito.- Sakura la miro ofendida.- oh! Lo siento Sakura-chan! Había olvidado que él te gusta!- rió la morena.

- pero ella debería darse cuenta de que es mío!- murmuro Sakura cruzándose de brazos y mirando con los ojos entornados a la castaña ojiazul.

- es cierto, pero eso díselo a Ino. No creo que se haya rendido.

- Ino no me importa, esta claro que Sasuke-kun me prefiere no?

- por supuesto!

- por cierto...que te sucede?- inquirió la pelirrosada.- no paras de sonreír.

- no es nada...pero...podrías venir conmigo al aula vieja de música después del almuerzo?

-cla-claro...porque?

- nada en especial, solo debes escuchar algo.- sonrió la morena.

-

-

-

-hmp...- silencio prolongado.- esa tarda tiene demasiada suerte...sino me apresuro, Sasuke-kun saldrá realmente con ella.

Ino resoplo.

- acaso ya no hablamos sobre ese tema?

La rubia se sobresalto.- ah! Neji-kun!

- tengo algo de información- continuo él.- si es que quieres enterarte.

-claro!

- escuche al imbecil de Uzumaki diciéndole a shino que Sakura esperaría a Sasuke en el aula vieja de música, para que se le confesara.- agrego con asco.

- que?!- grito Ino levantándose de la silla. Algunos de sus compañeros la observaron con extrañeza.- no puedo dejar que eso pase.- agrego bajando la voz.

-claro.- acepto Neji.- y que harás?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

- lo impediré, el no le dirá nada! Y después del beso que le daré en la obra! Ninguna cantante rosada se interpondrá entre mi Sasuke-kun y yo!

-

-

-

-al aula de música...? nunca he ido ahí-susurro confundida Sakura.

- es que no creí que mereciera la pena mostrártela- explico Koboshi empujando a la pelirrosa por el pasillo.- aparte es un buen sitio para hablar.

- hablar?- repitió incrédula.

- si, debemos hablar.

- de acuerdo, pero no hace falta que me empujes- le dijo la ojiverde sonriendo.- puedo ir yo sola.

- entonces si puedes ir sola, ve mas rápido! Se hace tarde!- le chillo la morena.

- tarde..? Koboshi que?

- es decir...!-la interrumpió.- que si no nos apuramos después no vamos a tener tiempo para hablar tranquilas.- se apresuro a decir.- mira! Ya llegamos!

El salón de música estaba a mitad de pasillo.

- entra! Entra!- le dijo Koboshi emocionada después de abrir la puerta del lugar. Adentro había varios bancos desordenados . Sakura se sentó en uno de ellos.

- bueno, que querías decirme?- pregunto cuando la pelinegra se sentó frente a ella.

- eh...bueno..- balbuceo la niña.- esto...que piensas de Naruto y Hinata?- soltó al final.

- Naruto y... Hinata?- repitió Sakura anonadada. Realmente no se esperaba que su amiga la hubiera llevado allí para hablar de esa pareja.

-si!- contesto Koboshi como si fuera obvio.- no crees que Naruto esta completamente enamorado de ella?- continuo tratando de ganar tiempo. Su hermano aun no había llegado.

- si bueno, pero se cohíbe un poco cuando están juntos...

- y Hinata es peor no?- indagó la niña mirando suplicante hacia la puerta.

- si, pero ella ya es bastante...- Sakura cerro la boca. Sasuke acababa de entrar.- Ohayo...Sasuke-kun...-lo saludo aun mas confundida.

-hola!- dijo él acercándose.

- ah! Se me olvido que tengo que ir a hablar con gay-sensei. Ya vuelvo eh? Hablen...de algo.- exclamo Koboshi correteando hacía la puerta y salió.

- Sakura.- susurro Sasuke.

-hn?

- no quiero perder el tiempo con esto.

-hn...con que Sasuke-kun?

- necesito decirte algo.

- pues dímelo.- lo animo ella.

- bien, hace tiempo que quiero decírtelo.- le dijo seriamente. Sakura bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con su falda.

- de acuerdo Sasuke-kun...puedes decírmelo.- contesto ella notando como sus mejillas se encendían.

Sasuke se acerco mas a Sakura.

- yo..

-NO!-Una mata de cabello rubio entro por al puerta al trote.- Sasuke-kun!!

- Ino?!-grito el joven dándose vuelta.

-Hey cerda! No veo tu invitación!- le grito Koboshi a la rubia entrando al salón y tomándola por la ropa.

- quítate machona!- bramo Ino tratando de empujarla.

- no me llames así! Rubia hueca!- le contesto la Uchiha agarrandola del cabello. Ino profirió un grito de dolor.

- Koboshi!- bramó Sasuke.- ya suéltala!

- jala mas fuerte!- Chillo Sakura a su lado. Sasuke la miro con una ceja levantada.- es decir!- se apresuro a corregir.- suéltala!- y tomo a Koboshi del brazo para alejarla de Ino que gritaba como una histérica.

- mira lo que me hiciste perra!?- le grito esta a la morena.- ya vas a ver imbecil!

- imbecil?- repitió Koboshi indignada y furiosa a la vez.- mira quien habla!- le grito lanzándose sobre ella, que esta vez se adelanto y tomo una de las mechas mas largas de cabello de la pelinegra.

-no! suéltala Ino!- Gritó Sasuke tomando a Ino por detrás y alejándola de su hermana a la vez que Sakura apartaba a Koboshi.

- ja! Mira! Tu hermano me defiende a mi!- se jacto la rubia. Sasuke la miro como si estuviera oca.- y a vos una frentuda color fresita!- Sasuke la soltó. Y Sakura..fijo sus ojos verdes en ella.

- fresita?! Frentona?!- y Sakura fue la que esta vez se abalanzo sobre Ino. Ambas comenzaron a jalarse el cabello, a forcejear y a pegarse como podían. Típica pelea de mujeres, ambas tiradas en el suelo.

- ah! Eso si que no!- exclamo Sasuke y tomo a Sakura para alejarla de Ino que daba patadas tirada en el piso a alguien invisible.

- no con Sakura-chan fea!- grito Koboshi alejándola de su amiga por el cabello.

- estas bien?- le pregunto Sasuke a la ojiverde. Ino dejo de combatir con Koboshi y entorno sus ojos hacía los dos jovencitos.

-Sasuke-kun es mío!- Ino se soltó de Koboshi, corrió hacía ellos y se tiro sobre Sasuke, tumbándolo en el piso y acerco su cara a la de él, para besarlo.

-NO!- gritaron Sakura y Koboshi a la vez e intentaron sacar a Ino de arriba del Uchiha.

-suéltenme locas!

- Ino cerra la boca!

- que diablos esta ocurriendo aquí?

Los 4 se quedaron en seco y miraron hacía la puerta.

Allí, con los brazos cruzados, los miraba con el seño fruncido, la directora: Tsunade-sama.

La profesora observo la situación: Sakura y Koboshi, estaban las dos con las manos y por lo menos con la mitad del cuerpo sobre Ino, que a su vez estaba firmemente amarrada a Sasuke ( y no parecía querer soltarlo), que estaba tumbado en el suelo con 3 chicas sobre él.

-

-

-

-a ver si alguno de ustedes seria tan amable de explicarme que sucedió.

-yo!- exclamo Ino.

- no! yo!- grito Koboshi.

-Sakura...-murmuro la directora.

-eh...yo..lo que sucedió fue que...estábamos...Sasuke-kun y yo en el salón y entro Ino...

- fue porque lo estabas molestando!- mintió la rubia.

- no es cierto! Cállate!- bramo Koboshi.- Sasuke y Sakura estaban hablando y entro Ino a molestar! Y yo quise impedirle porque Sasuke quería confesársele a Sakura entonces...!- Koboshi se cayo y se llevo ambas manos a la boca. Primero miro a Sakura que había enrojecido tanto y mas aun que un tomate maduro, luego a la directora y por ultimo s su hermano que la estaba fusilando con la mirada por haberlo delatado.- e Ino quería impedirlo.-finalizó.

- eso fue...todo?

Koboshi, Sasuke y Sakura asintieron, esta mas ruborizada de lo que podía estar.

- Bien...- suspiro Tsunade-sama.- tendré que darles unas cuantas sanciones a cada uno. Y...llamare a sus padres.

Los jóvenes volvieron a asentir.

- pueden irse...- Ino fue la primera en levantarse y en salir al trote por la puerta. Sakura también se levanto rápidamente, ansiosa por salir de allí. Koboshi se levanto luego de ella y la siguió en su salida por la puerta. Sasuke miro a la directora.

- todo fue mi culpa..no meta a Sakura y a Koboshi en esto.

- lo siento Sasuke, pero los 4 estaban peleando. Debo castigarlos a todos.- el muchacho asintió, pensando que era mejor no discutir. Se despidió y salió del cuarto. Adelante, por el pasillo, iban caminando Sakura y Koboshi.

- onii-chan...- dijo la morena dándose vuelta.- los dejare solos. Sakura dejo de caminar y Koboshi siguió con su camino por el pasillo. Sasuke la alcanzo.

- bueno...-le dijo todavía observando a su hermana que se alejaba.

- Sasuke-kun, de verdad querías decirme eso?- le pregunto sonrojada la pelirrosa.

-pues...

-Sakura-chan!- lo interrumpió una figura menuda de cabello negro y voz demasiado amable.

-hi-Hinata...!- contesto Sakura.

-tienes que venir conmigo!!- exclamo la chica. Koboshi dejo de caminar, se volteo y miro al grupo con interés.

- a-donde?

-rápido ven!- y Hinata la tomo del brazo y comenzó a llevarla corriendo por el pasillo.

-oigan!- chillo Koboshi cuando pasaron junto a ella. Sasuke bufo molesto cuando su hermana se echo a correr tras las dos jóvenes. Con su semblante frió y serio se dignó a seguirlas caminando tranquilamente.

-Hinata! Que sucede?- le pregunto Sakura cuando llegaban al patio de entrada.

- allí!- Hinata le señalo la senda, donde habían muchos jóvenes estudiantes parados y...

-Gaara...-susurro la pelirrosa parándose en seco.

-que?- inquirió Koboshi alcanzándolas. – que es Gaara?

-no que, sino quien!- le aclaro la pelirrosa.

- bueno!- reprocho la morena.- quien es?

- es...

-Sakura!- aquella otra voz la hizo notar a las dos personas que rodeaban a aquel joven pelirrojo (que ahora había centrado su atención en ella). Una chica rubia de unos 16 años y otra de cabello castaño de 15 esperaban en la vereda.

- son tus amigos del otro colegio!- dijo Hinata muy alegre.

- vinieron a verte!- chillo Koboshi emocionada.- vamos!- Tomo a Sakura del brazo y la arrastro prácticamente hacía los 3 jóvenes.

- Sakura!- exclamo Temari, la chica rubia abrazándola. A su lado, la castaña se cruzo de brazos y con mala cara centro su atención en los autos que pasaban por allí.- como has estado cereza!?- le pregunto.

-ah..bien...yo..-balbuceo Sakura atontada.

-Sakura-chan!- y el pelirrojo se arrojo sobre ella.

-Ga-ara...

- no sabes como te extrañe!- continuo el chico sin soltarla.

-yo...también.-el joven la soltó y se dedico a mirarla con una sonrisa boba.- H-hola...Ten-ten...-murmuro la pelirrosa ignorando la cara de gaara.

- hola.- contesto ten-ten aun sin mirarla.

- ...- Sakura guardo silencio. Temari miro a ambas jóvenes y bufo cansada.

- ten-ten fue la de la idea de venir a verte!- dijo.

- no es cierto!- contesto rápidamente ten-ten.- fue idea de gaara.

- bueno!- le espeto Temari.- pero podrías haber fingido!- le dijo en un susurro codeándola.

- ah...gaara...tu...- alcanzo a decir Sakura. Pero gaara la interrumpió. La tomo por los hombros y le plantó un beso en la boca.- Ga-Gaara!"- exclamo Sakura entre indignada y sorprendida.

- quería saber si ya me habías olvidado.

- si ya te...?!

- sa-suke...?-murmuro Koboshi. Sakura contuvo el aire y se volteo lentamente.

Allí, detrás de ellos, parado con las manos en los bolsillos, con los ojos fijos en Sakura, pero sin una expresión alguna en su rostro, estaba Sasuke Uchiha.

--

Muchisimas Gracias a:

Zara

Setsuna17

ezkiiizaaa'wMorino

kmhi

Bongio

Black cronos

aqui Neko-Chan

zyafany-company

Mary-loki

Fumi-chan

jul13tta

pinquina uchiha

Akemi-chan

Al

SakuStar

Toyii

-Sakuritah-

AniiChan15

KazzyChan

silentmovie

Guili-Uchiha93

Esme-chan TS-DN

Judith Uchiha

Sasusaku love03

la-saku

Mii ten

yhoe uchiha

Angel Darck

_Todos ustedes me dieron animos, me apoyaron, me alegraron, me leyeron, me esperaron_

_Hay cosas que uno nunca se cansa de agradecerlas,_

_y esta es una de ellas._

_No se como explicarles lo bien que me hicieron esos review! lo tranquila que me dejaron_

_**G**racias por los consejos y los animos!_

**H **_a _r _u _**C **h_ a_ n


	14. Chapter 13

A Sakura se le cayó el alma a los pies.

_Sasuke-kun…_murmuro.

Sasuke le devolvió una mirada llena de frialdad y sin decir nada se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacía el colegio.

Sakura dio un paso adelante, pretendiendo seguirlo, pero Gaara la tomo del brazo.

La pelirrosa se Safo con brusquedad y le echo una mirad llena de odio.

_idiota! Sasuke-kun es mi novio!

Koboshi se mantuvo callada, pero también estaba sorprendida por lo que Sakura había acabado decir. Era la primera vez que sostenía su "relación" con Sasuke.

_Gaara eres un completo idiota!_ lo reprendió Temari. Sakura bufo y salio corriendo tras Sasuke.

Lo alcanzo cuando este acababa de entrar al colegio.

_Sasuke-kun! Espera! Yo…

Sasuke se detuvo pero ni siquiera volteo a mirarla.

_ Nunca me imagine que podrías hacer algo como eso…

_Sasuke…

_ No somos novios en la realidad, pero…Koboshi te acaba de decir lo que siento por mi…y aun así, ni siquiera tuviste el tacto como para besarte con él lejos de mi._ Sasuke se volteo.

_No! Sasuke-kun! No fue así! Fue Gaara el que me beso! Yo no tengo nada con él…el ya no me interesa! Te lo juro…_Sakura bajo la cabeza, sabiendo que lo dicho no alcanzaría. Sin embargo unas fuertes manos la tomaron por los hombros.

Sakura levanto la cabeza sorprendida y sus ojos verdes se toparon con los negros de él, que habían adquirido un brillo muy particular.

_Entonces…_Le murmuro Sasuke acercándola a él._ quien te interesa?_ Sakura enrojeció velozmente y el aire se le fue de los pulmones.

Sasuke se mantenía serio, pero una sonrisa quería aparecer en sus labios.

_yo…yo…_tartamudeo ella.

_Dilo._ le ordeno Sasuke.

_Sasuke-kun…yo…_Sasuke le sonrío. Sakura trago saliva y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Era ahora o nunca._ Sasuke-kun yo te quiero!

Sasuke no respondió y ella no abrió los ojos. No sabía porque, pero hasta hacía un momento había estado muy nerviosa aun sabiendo que él la quería. Pero en cuanto lo dijo, sintió como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima

Abrió los ojos al sentir los labios de moreno presionándose suavemente contra los suyos. Su pecho se hincho de felicidad. Era el beso mas dulce y el mas real que habían tenido.

Sakura le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le devolvió el beso.

Ahora Sasuke-Kun seria de ella y solo de ella.

-

-

_Donde están Sakura y Sasuke?_pregunto Koboshi al aire cuando las clases terminaron y los alumnos se amontaban en las puertas para salir.

_ Hummm...…Naruto-Kun dijo que Sasuke no fue a el resto de los ensayos_ Le contesto Hinata pensativa._ Yamanaka estaba echa una fiera.

_juju…_ rió Koboshi alzando las cejas._Eso me hace suponer que Sasuke ha "perdonado" a Sakura.

_oh…Ko-koboshi-chan! Mira!_ señalo Hinata ruborizada.

Koboshi alzó la vista y se encontró con Sakura roja pero radiantemente feliz, tomada de la mano de su hermano, que parecía en las nubes, acercándose por el pasillo.

Koboshi sonrío con malicia y Sakura deseo que ella ya se hubiera marchado a casa.

_Así que…_Dijo la menor de los Uchiha colocando sus manos en su cintura._ donde diablos se supone que estuvieron?!

_en la azotea._ Contesto su hermano encogiéndose de hombros.

_ya has perdonado a Sakura-Chan?

_Ella no hizo nada malo.

_Oh claro…_respondió Koboshi._ Me quede con ganas de golpear a tu amigo.

_Creo que Gaara no acepto que lo nuestro haya terminado.

_Eso fue hace mucho! Aparte todo le mundo sabe que Sasuke es tu novio_ respondió Koboshi.

_díselo a Hyuga_ Dijo Sasuke con la vista perdida.

_ tu solo dime el día y la hora y yo se lo hago entender…_contesto su hermana menor con una sonrisa.

_tienes mucha confianza en ti misma...

_Koboshi-Chan…mi primo es un karateka profesional._le dijo Hinata.

_y eso que? Kiba también practica artes marciales y pude golpearlo infinidad de veces.

_ Koboshi, no tienes porque golpear a Neji. Si él hace algo yo misma le diré que Sasuke es mi novio._Sakura le sonrío.

_No va a creerte_ contesto Koboshi cruzándose de brazos. En ese momento la congestión en la puerta de salida comenzó a ceder y ellos pudieron finalmente salir del colegio.

_ en todo caso Koboshi, no eres tu la que debe golpearlo._susurro Sasuke ilusionado.

_Ni lo sueñes!_le corto Sakura._ no vas a pelarte con él por algo como eso Sasuke-Kun!

_De acuerdo._acepto Sasuke.

Koboshi dejo caer la mandíbula

_tan rápido se te va la determinación?!_se quejo.

_ Ella es la que manda._ señalo Sasuke inexpresivo.

-

-

El día de la obra llego. La mayoría de los estudiantes de 1ro y 2do año estaban nerviosos. Otros como Kiba y Naruto por ejemplo, no estaban para nada enterados siquiera de la hora en la que se presentaría la obra. Luego estaban los molestos como Sasuke, porque Ino seria "su" Julieta, y como Neji, que no encontraba un sedante lo suficientemente fuerte como para tranquilizarlo por la repentina cercanía entre Uchiha y Sakura. Ino, por su lado, era la única que radiaba de felicidad, al contrario de Sakura, que no podía quedarse tranquila por el beso entre su novio y la rubia odiosa. Hinata era un caso dentro del nerviosismo, de ella dependía todo el sonido de la obra.

Y afuera de este círculo vicioso estaba Koboshi.

_Debes relajarte…sabes perfectamente que Sasuke te quiere a ti…_ le dijo Koboshi a Sakura durante el almuerzo, una hora antes de la obra. Ese día almorzaban solas, Los demás que siempre las acompañaban estaban ocupados con los últimos detalles de la obra. En el jardín del colegio, la kermese se desarrollaba con total éxito.

Las muchachas habían comprado algo para comer. Koboshi estaba sentada en el piso dibujando con una mano la cara de Ino versión monstruo con un crayón en el suelo, mientras que con la otra mano comía una hamburguesa.

Sakura se encontraba de pie junto a la baranda de la azotea.

_puedes venir a comer Sakura-Chan? O sino voy a obligarte a cantar un concierto entero.

_ no podría cantarlo aunque quisiera._respondió Sakura aferrandose a la baranda con fuerza._tengo la garganta seca, y todo por solo pensar lo que esa perra va a hacer con mi novio!!

_oye, oye…! Ni que fueran a tener un hijo!_ contesto Koboshi. Sakura frunció el ceño, pero antes de que Koboshi pudiera verla, comprendió lo que acababa de decir y saco la lengua con asco._ deug…juro que jamás le comprarlo regalos, ni por navidad ni por su cumpleaños…que horrible! Mi sobrino hijo de esa…!

_ya entendí! Basta!_la corto Sakura alborotada

_Bueno, pero a lo que me refiero…es que solo es un beso casto.

_ Ino no dejara que sea así! Sabes que no lo hará!

_ Sasuke sabrá como sacársela de encima, no le importaría arruinar la obra, así que bien puede arrojarla del escenario. _dijo Koboshi agregándole un par de colmillos y cuernos al dibujo de Ino._ahora…tu papas fritas te están esperando…!_ le dijo Koboshi agitándolas. Sakura camino hasta ellas y las tomo. Se sentó en piso y comenzó a devorarlas rápidamente con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en un punto en la pared._ Sakura….

_qhme? (que?)

_come mas despacio…

-

-

La hora paso con rapidez, Sakura y Koboshi marcharon al Teatro de colegio.

Por decisión de Sakura no se sentaron en la primera fila, ella no quería ver tan de cerca el beso.

Fueron una de las primeras en ubicarse. Pero pronto el teatro estuvo repleto y solo les quedo esperar a que Kakashi-sensei subiera al escenario a presentar la obra.

Sakura clavo las uñas en la butaca cuando las luces se apagaron y el escenario se ilumino.

Koboshi se mantuvo tranquila en todo momento. En cuanto la escena del beso se acercaba Sakura se aferro al brazo de Koboshi.

_Tranquila_ le susurro esta.

Sasuke hacía su papel de romeo muy bien. No se sabía porque, si era que estaba demasiado impaciente, o nerviosa, pero Ino dejaba mucho que desear.

Finalmente Sakura se relajo cuando encontró a Sasuke buscándola con la mirada. Entonces pudo disfrutar de la actuación de su novio, y se dio cuenta de que no podía haber chico mejor que él.

Sasuke se acerco a Ino fingiendo ser ese romeo que tan bien interpretaba e Ino tropezó levemente al inclinarse hacía él. El beso tenía que ser algo suave y tímido, pero Ino lo transformo completamente, aferro a Sasuke por la nunca y o atrajo hacía si con violencia. Sasuke tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y con las manos aparto la cara de Ino.

_ Que haces?_ le susurro.

_ te beso!_ le contesto Ino con un sonrisa.

En el público Sakura había brincado de su silla. Koboshi la jalo hacía abajo y le señalo el escenario. Sasuke había comenzado a improvisar ya que el beso brutal de ino había tomado a todos por sorpresa.

_oh-h Amanda mía…_ dijo Sasuke._ Debes controlarte, nuestra separación a mi también me duele en el alma, es como el filo de un cuchillo ardiente rasgando de mi cuello._no lo miro con la boca abierta._ pero debemos hacerlo, si nuestras familias nos encontraran…

_ diablos!_ murmuro Koboshi sorprendida._ como pudo haber improvisado eso!?

_ es genial…_ respondió Sakura embelesada.

_bueno…tampoco es para tanto!

_Sasuke-Kun…es genial en todo…_siguió Sakura.

_uf…tu también! Sasuke siempre es genial en todo…_ contesto Koboshi frunciendo el seño.

_oh..Koboshi, no lo dije para molestarte.

Koboshi le echo una mirada inquisidora.

_ es que para mi…Sasuke-Kun…es…

_si, si…el amor de tu vida.

Sakura enrojeció de pronto.

_el amor…de mi vida?_se pregunto a si misma entrando en una fantasía.

-

Sasuke y ella…juntos. Por siempre.

Con lindos hijos de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Viviendo felices.

-

_Eh…Sakura-Chan…_la voz de Koboshi la saco de su ensueño.

Las luces del teatro estaban prendidas, el telón cerrado y la gente estaba saliendo del lugar.

_ya termino…?_ Sakura miro para todos lados. Cuanto tiempo había estado tildada soñando?

_ajá. Vamos a ver a Sasuke?_ Sakura enrojeció.

_H-Hai.

Ambas niñas caminaron hasta los vestidores. Sasuke acababa de salir de uno cuando ellas llegaron.

_ estuvo muy bien Sasuke!_ lo felicito Koboshi._ especialmente por lo del cuchillo en el cuello.

_oh…_ contesto simplemente Sasuke fijándose en Sakura que estaba aun roja._ Sakura…

_Sasuke-Kun…no sabía que…pudieras improvisar así…_ le dijo ella._ fue increíble.

_entonces…no estas molesta por lo del beso?

_hum…bueno…estoy molesta con Yamanaka, no contigo…aparte….

_aparte Sakura se quedo atontada cuando empezaste a improvisar…creo que se enamoro mas de ti en la obra._ la interrumpió Koboshi. Sakura levanto la cabeza y se encogió avergonzada.

Sasuke le sonrío.

_bueno…cuando actuaba, me imaginaba que todas esas cosas que le decía a Julieta te las estaba diciendo a ti…_ El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir con mas velocidad.

_Sasuke-Kun…_ susurro Sakura. Sasuke le siguió sonriendo.

_Sasuke-Kun?!_ grito una voz detrás de él.

_oh…eres tu…_ Koboshi se cruzo de brazos al ver a Ino.

_Sasuke-Kun! Como puedes…?!_ dijo la rubio ignorando a la menor de los Uchiha.

_poder que?_le pregunto Sasuke arqueando una ceja._ Sakura es mi novia así que…yo puedo decirle lo que quiera, y si ella me lo permite, también hacerle lo que yo quiera.

_ ha-hacerle?_repitió Ino escandalizada e indignada. Koboshi miro a su hermano con prudencia cuando Sakura hubo reaccionado.

_Hacerme?_repitió a su vez Sakura enrojecida.

Sasuke le guiño un ojo, que Ino vio.

_ es mentira! Ella no es tu novia! Es solo…un juego…_ Ino bajo la voz. En que estaba pensando? Si era un juego, pero uno con mucha realidad. Sasuke se le iba a confesar a Sakura y Koboshi dio por terminado el asunto en la oficina de la directora. Ya no era mentira. Era obvio que también Sakura lo quería. Ahora si eran novios.

Ino miro a Sasuke con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Miro con odio a Sakura, se dio la vuelta y se marcho corriendo.

Los 2 hermanos y la pelirrosa permanecieron en silencio.

_hmp…se lo merece…_ dijo entonces Koboshi.

_ No…_dijo Sakura. Los hermanos la miraron con las cejas arqueadas._ ella quiere a Sasuke-Kun…nadie se merece sufrir por querer a alguien.

_pero Ino es odiosa y…Sakura-Chan…ella te odia y…!_ repunto Koboshi.

_solo quería ganar a Sasuke-Kun.

_Ino no es para mi…ya encontrara a alguien que sea solo para ella.

Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa a Sakura. Ella se la devolvió.

Pero entonces ella frunció el ceño.

_ahora, que es lo que tenías pensado hacerme?!

* * *

Un mega perdon por la tardanza! no se si lo había dicho, pero el final del cap. anterior me dejo seca...no sabía como seguirlo...y el colegio tambien me ha agotado...

solo me queda una semana de colegio, y por finn abre terminado 2do año!!! y tan solo me quedara uno para egresarme! ne finn.....este cap. tyiene lo que muchso han esperado...de todas formas no me convencio...no pude sacar mas sucesos que esos...y me costo escribirrlo...lo hice presionando a mi cerebro.

Por favor, perdonenemee!

y tmb aqui qeria anunciarr qe tengo un problema con ... no me deja subir ningun tipo de historias desde hace 2 semanas, quise subir un original y no pude, y ahora no pude subir este cap. asii, qee no se que hare...lo peorr es que los demas pueden subir y yo no tengo forma de decir lo que em ocurre....

en finn..me gustaria muchoss reviews! y si no me matan mejorrr!

Bikooos!


	15. Chapter 14

REESCRITO!

* * *

Sasuke esperaba pacientemente en el living de su casa a que llegaran su hermana y su novia.

Se habían retrasado media hora y se estaba debatiendo entre seguir esperando o ir a buscarlas.

Prendió la TV para matar tiempo, pero no la miro realmente.

En el colegio, solo tenía los recreos y almuerzos para estar con sakura y aun así, no estaban solos. Koboshi y Hinata almorzaban con ellos y Naruto, iba a donde quiera que Hinata fuera.

Suspiro.

Por lo menos, ahora, no tenían que aguantar a Ino, que se había rendido y no se atrevía a mirar o hablar con Sasuke cara a cara. Y eso era genial para él.

Neji parecía haber echo lo mismo, pero Sasuke desconfiaba. El no era tan directo como Ino y esa repentina calma era nada más el ojo de la tormenta.

La voz de Sakura, proveniente de la TV, lo desconcentro y perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Ah! Era solo una publicidad…con una canción de fondo.

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa al recordar el primer día en que la vio. En ese momento se había creído un imbecil por pensar en ella. Ahora, ella, era su novia. Oficial y sin mentiras. Era real. Por fin era real.

- porque sonríes, Sasuke?- pregunto Koboshi al verlo con los ojos sobre la TV.

- que es lo que estas viendo con esa cara!?- se quejo Sakura golpeándolo en la cabeza con la mochila. Sasuke se sobresalto y se giro a mirarlas. No las había escuchado entrar.

- porque me golpeas?- Sakura alzaba una ceja. Koboshi le señalo la TV.

Un desfile de modelos en ropa interior abarcaba la pantalla de TV.

- eh…no es lo que ustedes creen.

- Si claro.- Koboshi le arrojo la mochila y se marcho a la cocina. Sakura tomo rápidamente el control de la TV y la apago. Se sentó en el sillón junto a el.

- no me di cuenta de que había empezado el desfile, estaba pensando en otra cosa.- se excusó rápidamente sasuke al ver el ceño fruncido de su novia.

- Y que es lo que pensabas?- inquirió ella.

- Habían dado una propaganda de tu CD, y me acorde cuando Koboshi me obligo a ir la firma de discos. Y que estaba rodeado de chicas…

- Así que te estabas acordando de las chicas!?- lo interrumpió sakura indignada.

- No, no! Sakura! Escúchame, si?- Sakura miro hacia un costado.- Es que…me sentí un idiota siendo hombre y yendo a la firma de disco de la cantante favorita de mi hermana, y yo nunca te había visto. Sabía que Koboshi te adoraba y que tenias cabello rosa.- sakura se toco instintivamente el cabello.- y ahora que lo pienso…-Sasuke se detuvo. Ella lo miro curiosa.- es natural?

Sakura frunció nuevamente el ceño.

- Claro que es natural sasuke!- le respondió entre dientes. Entonces, se suavizo- así que nunca me habías visto la cara?

- no hasta la firma de discos… si hubiera sabido como eras, hubiera ido de buena gana.

Sakura se sonrojo. Sasuke le sonrió.

- tendrías que haberlo visto babeando…- se metió Koboshi entrando a la sala con un paquete de papas fritas.

- no babee.

- claro que si. Ojala hubiera podido firmarlo.

Sasuke le hecho un mirada molesta.

- quieres sakura?- Koboshi le ofreció papas a la pelirrosa, ignorando a Sasuke.

- no gracias…pero…entonces…te guste desde ese momento?- siguió ella sin poder contenerse.

-si.- respondió simplemente Sasuke mirando la TV apagada.- y yo te gusto desde cuando?

Koboshi se sentó entre ellos.

- tengo que escuchar esto.

Sasuke la miro incrédulo.

- escuchar que?

- las confesiones. Sakura jamás me dijo desde cuando que le gustas.

- koboshi…no crees que este es un momento de pareja?- inquirió el pelinegro un poco mas molesto. Sakura suspiro mirando el suelo.

Koboshi se giro a verlo.

- Pues claro…pero ahora se transformo en un momento de pareja Y KOBOSHI.- la niña se volteo hacia su amiga.- y sakura? Desde cuando?

Sakura abrió al boca para contestar mirando a sasuke por encima del hombro de Koboshi.

- NO lo digas!- salto sasuke levantándose del sillón.

Koboshi y sakura le miraron.

Sasuke pasó por encima de las piernas de Koboshi y tomo a Sakura de la mano. Ella se levanto del sillón y se vio obligada a seguirlo escaleras arriba.

Entraron en el cuarto de sasuke, de paredes azules y él la soltó.

Sakura se giro a observar el cuarto. Hasta ese momento no había entrado a el.

Se sobresalto cuando oyó como sasuke cerraba la puerta con llave.

Sakura se giro a verlo.

- Sa-Sasuke…porque cierras…la p-puerta con llave?- Las explicaciones mas extrañas pasaban por la cabeza de la muchacha.

- para que esa loca que tengo por hermana no venga a fastidiarnos…- Sasuke suspiro recargándose contra la puerta aliviado. Entonces sonrió.- y para que no salgas de aquí hasta que me digas desde cuando te gusto.

Sakura se puso del color de su cabello.

- ah.. yo… bueno.

Sasuke camino hasta ella sin dejar de sonreír. Se cruzo de brazos y espero.

Sakura lo miraba y no hacia otra cosa tartamudear.

- Vas a decírmelo o no?

- desde la firma del disco también!- Sakura soltó la palabras de forma corrida y rápida.

- huh…de verdad?

- si.

Sasuke ensancho su sonrisa.

- entonces fue amor a primera vista, verdad?

Se hizo un silencio en el que solo se escuchaba el corazón de sakura latir con fuerza. Ella agacho la cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara.

- Sakura…- sasuke tomo su barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.- me quieres?

Sakura recupero el habla.

-caro que si!- contesto en tono ofendido. Sasuke le sonrió de forma afectuosa.

- yo también te quiero.- y sin esperar respuesta, la beso.

Ella le rodeo rápidamente con los brazos y se apretó contra el, con la ayuda de los brazos de Sasuke, rodeándole la cintura. Se besaron lento y suave, durante unos minutos. Sasuke le mordió suavemente el labio inferior.

- oigan…- La voz de Itachi del otro lado de la puerta les cayo como un balde de agua fría.- Hay mucho silencio ahí adentro…se están _cuidado_?

Los jóvenes se sonrojaron.

- Itachi por favor!- le grito sasuke avergonzado.- como puedes preguntar eso?

- que? Soy tu hermano mayor y todavía no quiero sobrinos..!

- por dios…- susurro sasuke.- mejor salgamos de aquí, antes de que llame a mis padres.

- llamare a mamá y le diré a mama que debutaste Sasukito!- se burlo Itachi del otro lado de la puerta, con un tono de aparente alegría maternal.

Sakura miro rápidamente hacia otro lado.

Sasuke gruño y se lanzo contra la puerta. En dos segundos ya la había abierto y había salido corriendo detrás de Itachi.

Sakura permaneció quieta dentro del cuarto. Koboshi apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

- vienes a que te diga desde cuando me gusta Sasuke?- pregunto la pelirrosa acercándose a ella. Abajo, se escucho como algo caía al piso y se hacia añicos.

- Oh…no…- respondió Koboshi con tono inocente.- lo escuche detrás de la puerta.

- que tu que?- murmuro sakura avergonzada.

- pero tranquila, me fui cuando de repente, se callaron.- Koboshi sonrió con malicia.

- Koboshi…- Sakura estrecho los ojos.

- Suéltalo! Suelta eso Sasuke!- grito abajo Itachi.

- Deja de burlarte de mi! Lo que pase entre Sakura y yo es algo intimo!- Sasuke le devolvió el grito.

- Ah! O sea que si hay intimidad?!- Itachi reprimió una risa.

Koboshi se asomo al pasillo, alzando las cejas.

- Hacia años que no peleaban como crios…normalmente eso sasuke lo hace conmigo.

Sakura la siguió.

- que vergüenza, dios.

- pues la verdad, si.

- No ayudas Koboshi.

- Lo se!- La pelinegra se alejo correteando por el pasillo.- voy a ver como destrozan la casa. Por primera vez, no van a castigar por romper las cosas!- Sakura se echo a reír.- vienes?

- a donde mas podría ir sino?

Koboshi le sonrió.

- Al baño con sasuke? Sigue en pie mi oferta de encerrarlos.

Sakura volvió a sonrojarse.

- ya deja eso Koboshi!

Su amiga le guiño el ojo y desapareció por las escaleras.

Sakura suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

- Ay! Cuidado idiotas!- grito Koboshi desde la planta baja.

Sakura bajo las escaleras con precaución.

- tu lo rompiste, tu lo limpias!- demandaba itachi.

- tu hiciste que se me cayera, me hiciste tropezar con la silla.- se defendía sasuke.

- que sucedió?- pregunto Sakura.

- Sasuke rompió un adorno de mamá.- explico koboshi prendiendo la TV.

- fue porque Itachi me hizo tropezar.- contesto Sasuke entre dientes.

- pero tu lo rompiste al fin de cuentas.- Itachi se cruzo de brazos y fue hasta la cocina por una escoba. Se la entrego a su hermano.- límpialo.

Sasuke la tomo de mala gana y comenzó a barrer los trozos de cristal del suelo, luego de echarle una mirada de disculpa a su novia. Sakura le sonrió, disculpándolo.

- Ya deja de mirar al ceniciento, Sakura, ven aquí!- Llamo Koboshi.

- cierra la boca, niña.- Sasuke le gruño.- o romperé algo tuyo también!

- una excursión?- pregunto Hinata mirando el panfleto que Naruto tenia en la mano.

- mas bien, es una especie de campamento, Hinata-chan. Pasaremos 2 días y una noche en el campamento Mitsuki Hinamori!-exclamo Naruto.

-Mitsuki Hinamori no era un famosísima sacerdotisa del siglo 16?- pregunto Sakura durativa.

-Así es, Sakura-chan. El templo esta dentro de los terrenos del campamento. Hay un gran bosque y un lago!

- como es que un templo se convirtió en un campamento?- pregunto Sasuke arrebatándole el panfleto a Naruto.

- creo que la propiedad es de los descendientes de Mitsuki, y necesitaban dinero…- contesto Naruto.- Wow! Hinata! Tu cocinaste eso?- Naruto miro maravillado el bento que Hinata estaba sacando de su mochila.

- S-si, Naruto-kun.

- Puedo probar?!

- claro…

- Hum…- Sasuke releyó el panfleto.- Así que nuestros cursos irán juntos a este campamento.

-noñ pogria haguer mas juerte, no Sashujke?

- traga, Naruto, parece que intentas, de manera desastrosa, hablar francés.

Naruto obedeció.

- no es genial?!

- claro, mientras no nos hagan adentrarnos al bosque de noche para alguna tonta prueba de valor…- titubeo sakura.

Sasuke doblo el panfleto por la mitad y miro a su novia.

- de que te preocupas? no voy a dejarte sola.

Sakura sonrió.

- gracias sasuke-kun.- y le dio un tierno beso en un boca.

Hinata enrojeció y Naruto se atraganto.

-…que embarazoso…- susurro Hinata bajando la cabeza. Naruto la miro de reojo.

Hinata era tan bonita y el era un idiota que ni siquiera podía tomarle la mano disimuladamente.

Miro a sasuke y sakura. Ambos se sonreían como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo que ellos dos. Y él y Hinata ni siquiera podían mirarse a la cara.

Tenia que hacer algo! Por lo menos, asegurarse de que también le gustaba a Hinata y luego! Poner manos a la obra.

Aunque, quizás tendría que haber hecho como sasuke, declarársele y ya! Decírselo de una vez sin esperar las consecuencias.

Apretó los puños. Si, así lo haría.

- Hinata, quieres salir conmigo?

Hinata abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo.

-hn?!-Sasuke y sakura regresaron a la realidad.

Hinata comenzó a hiperventilar.

- Hinata, se que no es el lugar, ni el momento, pero si no lo hacia ahora…

Ella miro de reojo a sakura, que junto con sasuke miraba la escena con la boca abierta y reteniendo la respiración. Sakura le asintió rápidamente con la cabeza a su amiga, insistiéndole en que respondiera.

- N-naruto-k-kun… a-ah y-yo…

- di algo Hinata1- le susurro sakura.

- y-yo…

Hinata miro a Naruto. Sus ojos azules la miraban decidido.

Y ella se sonrojó aun mas que antes. El la quería, Naruto la quería.

- c-claro Naruto-k-kun…

Naruto dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-SI! Hinata me dijo que si!- grito poniéndose de pie.- Hinata me dijo que si! Hinata me dijo que si!

- se volvió loco…- murmuro sasuke.

- solo esta feliz…-le aclaro Sakura.

-menos mal que hoy koboshi no vino al colegio, sino seria mas escandaloso.

Naruto paro de festejar y se agacho frente a Hinata.

-A donde quieres ir, Hinata? A tomar un helado? No, no, al cine!

Hinata asintió cohibida y sonrojada.

- que quieres ver?- siguió naruto.- podemos ver una comedia! O! o! una de terror! O…lo que tu quieras Hinata.

-o-oh…b-bueno, h-hay una que…me gustaría… ver…

- Genial! Este sábado?

-s-si, esta…bien…

- Sugoi! (N/A: Genial en Japonés)

Sasuke bufo.

- que fácil se le hizo! Yo pudiera haber echo lo mismo en cualquier momento.

- pero no lo hiciste.- respondió sakura mientras seguía comiendo.

- y pensar que yo también te gustaba…

Sakura rió brevemente.

- "Amor a primera vista"- cito.

- por supuesto, que otra explicación tienes?

- yo diría, que sakura-chan se fijo en el único chico que había.- se burlo Naruto. Sakura no se inmuto. Naruto y Hinata ya sabían que sakura se había enamorado de sasuke en la firma de discos y viceversa.

- Baka.- Sasuke lo golpeo.- Yo no era el único. Había otros babosos…

- o sea que si babeaste?- lo interrumpió Sakura.- que halago!

- no babee!

- orgulloso.

- A que se desvelo toda la noche por ti!- exclamo naruto juntando las manos como un romántico.

-tampoco me desvele!

- yo he soñado contigo.- comento Sakura como si nada.

Sasuke la miro sorprendido.

-Ah si?

- si.

- que soñaste?

- no lo recuerdo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. El tono de sakura era tranquilo y desinteresado. Decía la verdad

Hinata continuaba con la cabeza gacha y la cara sonrojada. La pelirrosa se fijo en ella.

- Sasuke!- grito de repente.

-que?! Que?!- grito el chico sobresaltándose.

- me pico una araña!- chillo sakura.- Ay! Ay! Me duele!

- que?- repitió sasuke.

- me pico en la pierna! Acompáñame a la enfermería!

Sakura se levanto del suelo, con la mano en una de las piernas, como apretándose la picadura.

-Pero…-sasuke se aferro a su almuerzo. Su novia le echo una mirada asesina.- Claro! Claro!

El chico se levanto del piso, aun con su almuerzo en la mano.

- Sa-sakura-chan…estas bien?

Hinata la miro preocupada.

- eso creo…no debe ser nada…pero…Ay!- actuó la pelirrosa.

- te llevaremos las cosas al aula, no queda mucho tiempo del receso.- dijo Naruto.

- Vamos, sakura.

Sasuke le puso una mano en la cintura y la guió hasta la escalera de la terraza.

Descendieron con tranquilidad hasta el pasillo del 3er piso del colegio.

- podrías haber encontrado otra forma de dejarlos solos… ni siquiera he terminado mi almuerzo.- se quejo sasuke.

- no seas así…estábamos de mas.

- Lo se, pero no es mi culpa que Naruto haya elegido el almuerzo para declararse.

- teóricamente, no se confeso. Solo la invito a Salir.

- Esta sobreentendido.- replico sasuke mientras terminaba de comer.- si yo te hubiera invitado a salir, que hubieras pensado?

Sakura lo medito solo unos segundos.

- si, tienes razón.

- que hubieras pensado, Sakura?

- que yo te gustaba, tienes razón.

De repente, sasuke hizo una mueca.

- que te pasa?- inquirió ella.

-Hyuga.

Neji se acercaba caminando hacia ellos. Sasuke se apresuro a tomar la mano de sakura, que negó con la cabeza.

- que posesivo.

- sabes que le gustas.

- pero a mi me gustas tu.

Se callaron cuando neji estuvo a unos metros de ellos. Ninguno dejo de caminar.

- es un maldito…- murmuro Sasuke cuando Hyuga ya había pasado junto a ellos.

Neji se detuvo a muchos metros de distancia de los novios y se giro a verlos.

Su mirada connotaba unos celos difíciles de describir con palabras.

El joven saco un papel de su bolsillo y lo desdoblo.

En letras grandes y mayúsculas rezaba el titulo:

_Campamento Mitsuki Hinamori_

Neji sonrió. Ese campamento seria el escenario de la gran ruptura de la pareja del año.

* * *

Wii! encontre la forma de subir los ficcs sin que me borre los acentos y las letras...!!! Aqui tienen el capitulo 14, TOTALMENTE DISTINTO! YA LO DIJE, con el capitulo que habia escrito antes, las posibilidades para seguirlo eran muy...raras.. estuve a punto de escribir que iban a secuestrar a Sakura! hasta que me di cuenta de que era un disparate y borre todo el capitulo 15 y todo el 14 y empece de nuevo...sisi, me ha tomado tiempo, pero durante dos meses, no supe que escribir...despues escribi algo...y me dije que me iba a llevar al mismo lugar que antes...despues...escribi un comienzo que me gusto pero...no segui...por suerte, de a poquito he conseguido terminar el 14, que sera el definitivo y va mas por los caminos que yo habia planeado hace un año.

Aww gente, despues del siguiente capitulo, solo quedaran 5, y espero que me alcancen para concluir la historia, no quiero que se pase de 20 capitulos....! estoy empezando a escribir el 15, pero por hoy, deje...ya escribi mucho...me apresure a terminar este e iba a subirlo cuando terminara el 15 pero...se me agotaron las ideas...vere como sigo en esta semana...!

Mis kissus para ustedes.


	16. Chapter 16

Wii lo termine! que emocion, que emocion!! crei que tardaria mass, en finn

CAPITULO CATORCE TOTALMENTE REESCRITO! ES NECESARIO QUE LO LEAN, SINO NO VAN A ENTENDER NADA!

sisi, en eso perdi mi tiempo todos estos meses, me costo hacer ese capitulo otra vezz...

pero aqui ya tienen el 15!

y ahora solo faltan cinco capitulos para que esta historia termine! wii!

Mis kissus para ustedes

pd: ojala me dejen muchos reviews! jajaja espero que les guste mas ahora, yo quede conforme! ;D

* * *

Los días que faltaban para el campamento pasaron volando.

Y no solo Koboshi estaba emocionada, sino que Sakura también. Hacia años que ella no iba de campamento con el colegio.

Naruto parecía haberse olvidado del campamento después de la cita con Hinata y de que esta aceptara de su novia. Bueno, en realidad, parecía haberse olvidado de absolutamente todo.

No oía cuando le hablaban, soñaba despierto y se pasaba minutos y minutos prestándole atención solamente a Hinata, aunque esta no dijera nada.

Sasuke estaba un poco molesto por esta situación. No es que no deseara que su amigo fuera feliz, pero quería que bajara un poco de las nubes y por ejemplo lo ayudara con el proyecto de ciencias, que hasta ese momento el Uchiha había echo solo.

Y para colmo, durante esas últimas semanas, no había podido a ver a sakura después del colegio.

La muchacha estaba trabajando en su nuevo disco y esa actividad le consumía mucho tiempo.

Koboshi también estaba algo por molesta por esa situación, ya que no podía estar con sakura y Hinata se pasaba todo el día con Naruto.

Por su parte, Sakura, se pasaba el día yendo de un lugar a otro.

Salía del hotel por la mañana, pasaba 6 horas diarias en el colegio y luego se marchaba al estudio de grabación en el centro de la ciudad.

Aun no habían empezado a grabar. Simplemente estaban terminando de escribir alguna canción, revisando otras, y enseñándoselas a Sakura.

Y ella se sentía mucho mas conforme esta vez, que con el otro CD, ya que había pedido más participación y había logrado que se incluyeran alguna de las canciones que ella había escrito y la participación en la escritura de otras.

Esperaba con muchas ansias ese campamento, porque así, por lo menos tendría cerca de 3 días para descansar y olvidarse del trabajo. Podría ver a sasuke y también estar con sus amigas.

Luego, empezaría a grabar el CD. Cuando este estuviera terminado, le pondrían un nombre, el que sakura eligiera. Y para terminar, harían la sesión de fotos para la tapa del CD y demás, y filmarían los correspondientes video clips.

Por fin, el campamento llego.

Fue un viaje de dos horas y media en autobús. Los alumnos de primero viajaron en un micro y los de segundo en otro.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Sakura pudo apreciar aquel maravilloso lugar

Había un gran lago y un imponente muelle. El bosque rodeaba las pequeñas cabañas de madera y el inmenso claro que pretendía ser el centro del campamento.

- Es hermoso…-murmuro mirando las aves volar de la copa de un árbol a otro.

- Es cierto.- añadió Hinata.

- Muy bien, chicos!- grito Iruka sensei a unos metros de ellos, mientras el conductor abría el compartimiento de equipajes del micro.- vengan por sus cosas, pero de a uno!- advirtió.

- vamos por nuestros bolsos…- Koboshi les insto.

Desgraciadamente, llegaron a la fila después que Nanami. La chica estaba impaciente y golpeaba el piso con el pie, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Cual es tu bolso querida?- le pregunto el conducto cuando llegaron.

- el rosa de allí.- señalo la joven.

El conductor sonrió y jalo de una de las manijas.

- hug…- gruño.

El bolso era más grande de lo que parecía.

- que traes ahí Nanami?!- inquirió Koboshi sin querer burlarse de ella. Es que el bolso era monstruoso.

- a ti que te importa Uchiha?- contesto la muchacha.

- Solo son dos días.- le dijo Hinata.

- cierra la boca, Hyuga.

- Oye!- protesto Sakura.- Ninguna te ha insultado, no tienes porque tratarlas así.

Nanami miro a Sakura de arriba a bajo.

- que miras ahora?

- Hey chicas!- Iruka se metió.- nada de peleas eh?

El conductor de bus bajo con esfuerzo el bolso de Nanami al suelo.

- No lo deje ahí!- chillo esta- se va a ensuciar!

- lo siento muchacha…

- no le haga caso, señor.- Koboshi le hizo un gesto con la mano.

Nanami la miro de mala gana. Entonces poso sus ojos sobre Shikamaru y Kiba, que llevaban cada uno, un bolso bastante pequeño.

- Inuzuka! Nara! Les doy 10 billetes a cada uno por cargar mi bolso!

Shikamaru le dedico una mueca al bolso.

- lo hago si me das los 10 de shikamaru también!- se ofreció Kiba.

Nanami asintió y èl fue por el bolso.

Sakura y Hinata se quedaron observando los esfuerzos del chico por caminar sin que se le doblaran las piernas.

- Señoritas?- les pregunto el conductor cuando Koboshi ya tenia su bolso en mano.

Se encontraron con Sasuke y Naruto bajo el asta en el centro del claro, donde los profesores y los coordinadores del campamento reunían a los alumnos. Los Repartieron en las cabañas y les dieron media hora para acomodarse. Luego volvería a reunirse para el almuerzo.

- Hoy será un día genial!- exclamo Koboshi lanzando su bolso sobre una de las cama de las cabaña.

Por suerte, las tres chicas habían sido agrupadas junto con otras dos compañeras con las que se llevaban bien.

- especialmente porque no nos toco compartir la cabaña con Nanami e Ino no vino al campamento!

Sakura eligió una de las camas junto a la ventana y dejo su bolso encima. Lo abrió y saco un abrigo

- esta bastante deprimida.- comento.- Pero…es su culpa. Ella fue la que se hizo ilusiones con _mi_ novio. Esa cerda…

- Naruto-Kun se veía muy bien con una remera azul…- dijo Hinata aforrándose a una remera suya del mismo color. Sus ojos perla estaban fijos en una de las paredes y le sonreía a la nada.

Koboshi alzo una ceja.

- creo que se le esta subiendo a la cabeza.

- creo que…se le pasara…- Dijo Sakura observando como Hinata volvía a subir a las nubes.- es solo la euforia del momento…hace cuanto que esta enamora de Naruto?

Koboshi dudo y permaneció varios segundos en silencio, mirando a Sakura.

- No tienes ni idea, verdad?

- no…

- Muy bien…

Sakura se acerco a Hinata y le arrebato la remera de las manos. Hinata ni se inmuto.

- Hinata…- le canto Sakura.- es hora de volver…!- le golpeo suavemente el hombro. Hinata seguía sonriendo- Naruto te espera afuera…- finalizo con un tono menos amable.

- A-afuera?- Hinata reacciono y comenzó a revolver en su bolso.- tengo q-que verme bien!

Sakura y Koboshi suspiraron. Era un caso perdido. Sabían que aquello era cuestión de tiempo.

Sasuke había estado acomodando sus cosas en la cabaña hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando solo, Naruto ya no estaba presente.

Salio bastante molesto a buscarlo.

Los alumnos ya se estaban reuniendo en los quinchos para el almuerzo. Busco a su amigo con la mirada pero no logro encontrarlo. Tan difícil era hallarlo?

Pero el problema estaba en que…habían llegado chicos de otros colegios y…había otros rubios.

Intento mirar por encima de las cabezas, pero no fue buena idea.

Alguien se cruzo en su camino y al ser mas pequeño que él, cayó al suelo.

Sasuke bajo la vista para disculparse y le tendió la mano a la chica que se corría el cabello de la cara.

- lo siento mucho, no te vi.- se excuso.

La muchacha de cabello negro lo miro con una cara adolorida.

- es mi culpa….- tomo la mano del pelinegro y este la ayudo a incorporarse.

La chica tomo sus anteojos del suelo y miro a Sasuke.

De pronto, enrojeció.

Sasuke reconoció esa mirada de adoración.

- disculpa, pero…estoy buscando a alguien…tengo que…

- yo puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo!- lo interrumpió ella.

- eh... no.- Sasuke sabia que lo mejor era ser claro con las chicas, sino después, se volvían igual de locas que Ino.- tiene el cabello rosa, es fácil de identificar. Adiós.

Paso de la chica y continúo buscando a Naruto.

No se sintió mal por decirle que buscaba un cabello rosa en vez de rubio, ya que para el caso, si encontraba a Sakura mejor.

Entonces encontró a Naruto, sentado en una de las mesas, junto a Hinata. Tenía esa mirada y esa sonrisa que no quitaba de su cara desde las últimas semanas.

Sasuke bufo.

Recorrió con la mirada las mesas. Y por suerte, encontró aquel cabello rozado.

Se apresuro a sentarse junto a sakura. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Naruto me dejo hablando solo en la cabaña- se quejo.

- Hinata balbucea cosas sin sentido…- murmuro Koboshi trazando líneas en la mesa de madera con los dedos.

- Creo que…se esta volviendo un poco insoportable…

Koboshi miro a Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

- Un poco?

- Bastante…- concluyo Sasuke. Levanto la vista de la mesa. Unos metros más allá la chica de cabello negro y anteojos tenía los ojos fijos en él. Sasuke fingió que miraba la nada, ya que desviar la mirada, para las mujeres, significa otra cosa.

Luego de unos segundos quito la vista y se fijo en su novia.

- Nosotros no somos así, verdad?

Sakura miro instantáneamente a Koboshi. Ella les miro.

- No…

- creo que es solo cuestión de tiempo, se tranquilizaran y…volverán a ser como antes…- dijo Sakura.

Iruka sensei les hizo señas a los de su grupo.

- Vengan a buscar sus hamburguesas!

Los tres chicos se miraron, tratando de decidir cual de los tres iría. Koboshi suspiro y se paro.

- Yo voy…necesito alejarme un poco de las parejas.

- mejor!- dijo Sasuke rodeando a Sakura con un brazo.- así puedo estar solo con mi novia.

Koboshi negó con la cabeza y se marcho.

- No estamos para nada solos, Sasuke.

- ya encontraremos el momento…- le dijo sonriendo.

- claro…-Sakura entristeció el tono de voz.- cuando termine el CD y filme los videos.

- me refería a ahora, el campamento. Y trata de no recordarme eso...ya te extraño demasiado…

Sakura le abrazo.

- también te extraño, no sabes las ganas que tengo que simplemente quedarme contigo todo el día abrazándote.

Sasuke soltó una risa.

- no me darías ni un beso?- se quejo él.

Sakura le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- solo eso?- protesto Sasuke atrayéndola hacia si.

- Sasuke!- Sakura le puso una mano en la boca antes de que sus labios se juntaran.- están los profesores!

Sasuke gruño y se separo un poco de ella.

- Pues entonces, buscaremos un sitio en donde no estén los profesores. Sinceramente Sakura, hace cuanto que no nos damos un beso de _verdad_?

Sakura le aferro lo mano.

- lo se…mucho.

- entonces, no deberíamos aprovechar este pequeño tiempo libre que tenemos?

Sakura apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

- Si. Pero no a la vista de los profesores!

-hug…-Koboshi se detuvo con las hamburguesas junto a ellos.- no quería escuchar eso.

Sasuke le quito su hamburguesa de las manos.

- no te preocupes, tu no veras nada.- le dijo siguiendo con el juego.

- Sasuke!- sakura lo golpeo en la cabeza con la mano.- no le hagas creer cualquier cosa!

- no te preocupes!- Koboshi le entrego su hamburguesa.- no quiero saber! No quiero saber nada de este tipo de cosas!-chillo.

- Oye…que te pasa?- le pregunto su hermano.

- estoy empalagada de las relaciones amorosas.- explico la chica, dándole una corta mirada a Hinata y Naruto.

Sakura cruzo una profunda mirada con Sasuke.

Koboshi comenzó a comer su hamburguesa de manera muy veloz.

- no será que a ti te interesa alguien, koboshi?

La chica escupió todo lo que tenia en la boca. Sakura se echo para atrás con asco.

- disculpa?- Koboshi asesino con la mirada a su hermano.

- n-no tiene nada de mano que te guste alguien, Koboshi.- sakura se pego a Sasuke.

- ya lo se.

- Aunque!- Sasuke siguió molestándola.- realmente sea malo que te gusta Inuzuka, pero yo lo acepto.

Koboshi lo pateo y él hizo un gesto de dolor.

- deja de decir idioteces, quieres?!

- Sasuke ya cierra la boca!- lo reprendió Sakura.

- porque últimamente no me dices: sasuke-kun? Eh?

- cuando tengo que regañarte, el –kun no sirve! Ya déjala en paz! No ves que se siente un poco sola porque tu y yo, y Hinata y Naruto somos pareja?

- por eso digo que seria bueno que también tuviera un novio!

Koboshi observo como la pelea se volvía ajena a ella. Parte de lo que decía Sakura era cierto, se sentía un poco sola.

- tampoco tenias que burlarte de ella!

- sabes que le gusta Inuzuka!

- lo se! Y ella a él pero..!

- que?- los interrumpió Koboshi.- que yo que?!

Sasuke y Sakura se callaron de inmediato. El le dio un pequeño empujoncito a la chica, instándola a hablar.

Koboshi soltó su hamburguesa.

- eh…que tu…le gustas a Kiba…

La morena se puso seria.

- quien te dijo eso?

Sakura chisto y sasuke se paso las manos por la cara.

- Es muy obvio!- exclamo.- tan obvio como que a ti te gusta!

Koboshi volvió a patearlo y Sasuke reprimió un gemido.

- cierra la boca sasuke!

- Es cierto!- susurro Sakura tapándole la boca.- lo estas diciendo en voz muy alta!

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos. La chica quito la mano de su boca.

- Tan orgullosa eres que no puedes aceptar que te gusta?

- mira quien habla…- susurro Sakura apoyando la mejilla en una de sus manos.

- el no me gusta!- Koboshi le lanzo un pedazo de hamburguesa a Sasuke, que esquivo con facilidad.

- como quieras…

Sakura le dio una palmada en la espalda. Él no tenía mucho tacto para esas cosas.

- Déjamelo a mí.- se giro hacia Koboshi- porque odias a Kiba?

- No lo odio.- respondió ella.- pero es molesto y pesado!

- pero eso lo hace porque quiere llamar tu atención. No ve otra forma de acercarse a ti.

- un completo idiota!- murmuro Sasuke. Su novia lo codeo.

Ella siguió hablando.

- No seas tan cortante con él. El te dejara de molestar si, eres amable y le permites ser tu amigo. O sea! No digo que tengas que tener algo con él, pero…te dejara de molestar.

- que fácil es decirlo!- Koboshi decidió ignorarlos y siguió comiendo. Los novios decidieron, que era mejor callarse por el momento.

- lo esta pensando.- le susurro sasuke a Sakura sin que su hermana oyera.

- no podemos forzarla a que este con él.

- Inuzuka también tendría que hacer algo…- Sasuke siguió divagando.- como conquistarla!

- y que piensas hacer? Ir a hablar con él?_ pregunto Sakura incrédula.

Vio en sus ojos que si lo haría, especialmente cuando sonrió.

Lo que no le quedaba claro, era porque. Si porque le interesaba la felicidad de su hermana o porque quería quitársela de encima para que los dejara solos.

Cuando Koboshi fue por otra hamburguesa Sasuke empezó a hablar tan rápido que sakura tuvo que pedirle que se tranquilizara.

- este es el plan! Cuando termine el almuerzo, te llevas a koboshi lejos de aquí. Hablo con el idiota ese, le digo que se anime con koboshi, el ira a buscarla, se le declara, ella se queda con el _todo _el día y tu y yo podremos estar _solos_!

Sakura hizo una mueca. Sasuke solo quería librarse de ella.

- que buen hermano eres!- ironizo.

Sasuke se sentó junto a Kiba en un movimiento rápido. Este y Shikamaru lo miraron extrañados.

- que quieres Uchiha?

- necesito hablar contigo a solas- Sasuke miro con intención a Shikamaru. Él lo miro aburrido.

- ya que!- dijo.- de todas formas, iba irme a dormir.

El pelinegro espero a que Shikamaru se alejara.

- escúpelo.- Kiba lo miro con poca paciencia.

- sabes que no eres mi tipo preferido, pero…a ti te gusta mi hermana.

Kiba estrecho los ojos.

- quien te dijo eso?

- es _muy _obvio.

Inuzuka desvió la vista y no contesto.

- en fin…- continuo Sasuke cuando vio que no iba a hablar.- busca otra forma mas productiva de acercarte a ella, molestándola no logras nada.

- que pretendes que haga?- Ahora, el chico parecía molesto.

- intenta ser su amigo! Se amable y no pelees!

- porque haces esto? No te caigo bien, porque quieres que me acerque a tu hermana?

Sasuke dudo.

- si ella también te quiere,- le dijo.- habré echo el papel de buen hermano mayor. Así que invítale a divertirse contigo!- entonces Sasuke palideció.- Sana diversión!- aclaro, no quería que Kiba pensara que tenia vía libre para hacer _con su hermana menor_ lo que se le antojara.- Me entendiste?! Hoy!- Kiba asintió.

Sasuke se levanto y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Se alejo de los quinchos en busca de Sakura, que le había pedido a Koboshi que la acompañe al lago. Las encontró sentadas en el muelle.

Se sentó junto a Sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- a donde habías ido?- pregunto Koboshi con curiosidad.

- a la cabaña…a…dejar algo.

Sakura lo miro con intención, preguntándole que tal el asunto de Kiba.

Sasuke asintió como respuesta.

- le dije todo lo que le tenia que decir, creo que entendió.- le susurro.

- espero que las cosas se pongan mas interesantes.- comento Koboshi lanzando una piedra al lago.

Sakura suspiro apoyando la cabeza en e hombro de su novio. Este la rodeo con los brazos.

- Yo también.- dijo èl.

Neji camino por la rivera del lago mientras maquinaba el plan en su mente. Tenia que asegurarse de que todo saldría bien.

Desde que Ino se había rendido, Neji tuvo que descartar muchas ideas. De todas formas sabia que ella era una imbecil a la que no podía confiarle mucho, y desde un principio supo que no podría utilizarla durante mucho tiempo.

Separar a Sasuke y Sakura no iba a ser fácil, pero podía lograrlo.

Alguien jadeo detrás de èl. Neji se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

- Uy! Eres lindo!- comento la chica de cabello negro. Era bonita y las gafas que llevaba le daban un aspecto intelectual.

- estoy interesado en otra.- respondió Neji con vos monocorde.

- ah!- suspiro la chica.- yo también, pero esta con esa chica de cabello rosa.

Neji estrecho los ojos.

- te interesa Uchiha?

La chica lo miro con interés.

- Así que su apellido es Uchiha.- dijo.- cual es su nombre?

- Sasuke.

La muchacha sonrió.

- Sasuke…que lindo nombre.

- Te propongo un trato.- Se apresuró a decir Neji.

La chica lo miro con desconfianza.

- un trato?

- Me ayudas a sepáralo de la chica y a cambio te consigo un rato a solas con èl.

Ella lo analizo. Miro a Neji aun pensando.

- que puedo perder?- pregunto en voz alta.

Neji sonrió.

- Neji.- extendió la mano.

Ella la tomo y la estrecho.

- Karin.

- Aun no puedo creer que funcionara!

- ni yo…

Sasuke y Sakura caminaban tomados de la mano por uno de los senderos del bosque. _Solos_.

- No puedo creer que Kiba realmente invitara a Koboshi a jugar Voleibol y ella aceptara amablemente.

- Ambos se gustan, se dieron cuenta de que ya es hora de que dejaran de pelear.

- y hora de que nos dejen solos!- exclamo Sasuke pasando un brazos por la cintura de la chica.

- _Al fin,_ solos!- susurro ella abrazándolo.

- y sabes lo que se me ocurre hacer ahora que estamos solos?

Sakura sonrió.

- un beso _de verdad_?

- un beso de verdad.- repitió èl.

Sakura lo tomo por la cremallera y lo jalo hacia fuera del sendero, hacia los árboles. Se escondieron detrás de un roble y sasuke la aprisiono contra el tronco.

Se abrazaron y èl no pudo esperar más para juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Sakura le respondió al instante. Durante ese ultimo tiempo, con el trabajo y el colegio, por mas que lo viera, o pudiera abrazarlo, sentía que nunca habían estado juntos, y lo notaba mas ahora, como si nunca se hubiesen besado. La ansiedad por sentirse el uno al otro se hizo mas presente cuando tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire.

No pasaron ni dos segundos más antes de que volvieran a besarse como si fuera la ultima y la primera vez en sus vidas.


	17. Chapter 17

Sakura tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sasuke.

Permanecían allí desde hacia rato, mirando el bosque que se extendía por delante de ellos.

Un pajarito tomo algunas ramitas con su pico, y voló con ellas hasta la rama de un árbol, en donde construía su nido. Sakura sonrió. El ave se las arreglaba para entrelazar las nuevas ramas con otras.

Sasuke sintió como la piel de las mejillas de sakura, al sonreír, se ponían tirantes. La miro con interés.

- que sucede?

- Nada…es solo que…como sabe el pájaro lo que debe hacer? Nadie le enseño a hacerlo…- señalo con el dedo.

Sasuke se rasco la barbilla.

- supongo que es instinto…- ella se enderezo para mirar mejor al ave.- como supiste tu que podías cantar?

-hn?

Sakura se giro a verlo.

- No es lo mismo? Nadie te enseño que podías cantar, no?

- Bueno, teóricamente…nadie me enseño que podía a cantar, pero…ser cantante no es solamente ponerse delante de un micrófono y abrir la boca. Te enseñan a respirar, a no desafinar. No creo que sea lo mismo, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke soltó una risa y rodeo a sakura con los brazos.

- volvió el _Sasuke-kun_!

Sakura se apretó contra él.

- no eres un buen filosofo.

- intente dar respuesta a la extraña pregunta que hiciste, sakura, no es mi culpa.

- se _supone_, que eres bueno en todo.

- se _supone_! Pero tampoco es mi culpa que sea bueno en deportes, que sepa cocinar, que me saque las notas suficientes para aprobar las materias…y etc._ Sakura rodó los ojos ante el tono molesto de su novio.- No soy perfecto, si lo fuera, te hubiera pedido que salieras conmigo antes, en vez de inventar planes estupidos, o aceptar que fueras mi novia de mentira. Pero lo que mas me molesta, es que todas me idealizan! Porque a veces estoy serio y no tengo ganas de hablar con la gente…pero al fin y al cabo, es por culpa de la gente pesada que lo hago!

- ya, ya…respira…!- rió sakura.- Hay sasuke…!

- -kun!- agrego él.

- _Sasuke-kun_…-se ratificó ella.- nadie te juzga por ser perfecto…

- que no soy perfecto.

- un chico que sabe cocinar, es buen deportista, le va bien en el colegio, es lindo, dulce- le dio un beso en la mejilla.- buen amigo e incluso buen hermano cuando tiene ganas…es perfecto!

- perfecto para _quien_?

- para mi!- respondió ella automáticamente.-… y para cualquier otra chica.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

- no soy perfecto.

- eso ya lo se, sasuke-kun…nadie es perfecto, pero para mi, eres el _novio perfecto_.

-casi no nos vemos…

- eso si que no es culpa tuya…definitivamente!, sino que es mía. Pero en cuanto termine con todo este asunto del CD, estaré libre!...por lo menos hasta que salga a la venta…pero! Serán cosas mínimas! Como presentarlo y nada mas!- se apresuro a decir en cuanto vio la mueca que sasuke estaba haciendo.- ya veras como tendré un montón de tiempo libre.

Sasuke no respondió y fijo sus ojos en un punto en la espesura del bosque. Sakura lo miro con tristeza.

Era verdad, se veían tan poco. En esos momentos era cuando mas deseaba ser normal. Tener tiempo libre y quedarse así, como en ese momento, sentada con él en el bosque, incluso sin tener que decir nada, solo el simple hecho de estar juntos.

Bajo la cabeza. Le gustaba ser famosa, pero quizás, aun era muy chica para todas esas emociones. Debería ser normal, pasar tiempos con amigos, salir con su novio, ir a la escuela, volver a la casa de sus padres.

Eso lo veía tan lejano, como un sueño, una realidad paralela, algo que jamás había ocurrido, incluso aunque todos buscaran desesperadamente que se sintiera normal, enviándola a un colegio.

Quizás, debería tomarse mas tiempo para si misma.

Si, cuando terminara el CD, se tomaría un año sabático. Así si podría pasar tiempo con sasuke y con sus amigas.

De repente, él le tomo la mano.

- no te preocupes, este es tu sueño no?-Ella alzo la vista confundida. Sasuke la miraba a los ojos, serio.- no lo dejes por mi, Sakura.

Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero los labios de sasuke la callaron, repentina y dulcemente.

- yo puedo soportarlo, sigue haciendo Sakura, es lo tuyo.- le susurro en sus labios.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se separo de él.

- y que tal si soy yo la que no puede soportarlo?

- y que, vas a dejarlo? Sakura, te he visto cantar sobre un escenario y cuando lo haces, eres feliz.

Ella suspiro.

- si, si lo soy…pero es tal vez, es demasiado…estoy cansada…quiero tiempo para mi…

Sasuke la rodeo con los brazos. Beso su frente y acaricio su mejilla. Ella volvió a suspirar.

- entonces, haz lo que te haga feliz.

- soy feliz cuando estoy contigo…

El soltó un risita.

- también yo…

Ninguno dijo nada más. Se quedaron así, abrazados, mirando la nada. No necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. El silencio era mas que esclarecedor.

- eh…Hinata…

- huh?

- este…

Koboshi observo con una mueca como Hinata y Naruto se baboseaban el uno al otro. Ni siquiera había dejado ese nuevo deporte para mirarle. Ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención.

Molesta, la muchacha se aferro del hombro de cada uno y los separo de un tirón.

- Por dios respiren!- exclamo.

Ambos chicos la miraron atónitos.

- y límpiate la baba naruto, es asqueroso.- el chico obedeció rápidamente, algo sonrojado.

- ah…Koboshi-chan….-susurro Hinata mordiéndose el labio.

- No les voy a quitar mas que un segundo de su preciado tiempo, si? Tienen idea, por casualidad, donde esta Sakura?

- si no estas contigo, debe de estar con sasuke.

Naruto comenzó a jugar con los cabellos de hinata, mirándola embobado, como si koboshi hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Esta arqueo una ceja.

- gracias Naruto, eres muy esclarecedor.

- claro, claro…-respondió él sin mirarla.

Koboshi se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Hay! Estoy harta! Porque todos están en pareja!?

- deja sakura y sasuke en paz, Koboshi-chan. No pueden verse casi nunca.- recomendó naruto.

- no lo decía solamente por ellos.- Enojada, Koboshi se dio la media vuelta y se alejo de ellos.

Como le molestaba todo aquello! Sus amigas estaban con novios y ella sola.

Pero que mas podía hacer? Solamente aburrirse como nunca en un campamento en e cual solo había pasado un par de horas y faltaban otras cuantas.

Solo quedaba que Hinata y Sakura _también_ se fueran a dormir con sus novios esa noche.

Bufo.

- que te pasa?

Koboshi se dio vuelta para fulminar a Kiba con la mirada.

- Hinata y sakura están con sus novios y me dejaron completamente sola.

Kiba se rasco la cabeza.

- eh bueno, a chouji se le ocurrid hacer una carrera de botes en el lago. Si tienes ganas…- Koboshi se descruzo de brazos y bajo la vista al suelo, pensándolo.- porque lo piensas tanto? Va a ser divertido!

Kiba le sonrió.

Ella se atraganto. Realmente, nunca había visto a Kiba sonreír?

Koboshi se quedo estática observándolo por mas de unos segundos.

Kiba borro la sonrisa de su cara.

- estas bien?- le pregunto.

Ella asintió con rapidez y se dio la media vuelta.

- lo siento, no puedo!- y salio corriendo.

El muchacho no reacciono. La actitud de ella lo dejo pasmado. Antes, había aceptado de buena gana jugar un partido de Voleyball y ahora, huía de él.

No entendía.

Koboshi corrió entre los árboles, alejándose de todo y de todos. Cuando se detuvo se toco la cara con las manos. La tenia caliente, como cuando uno tiene fiebre.

Inspiro profundo, intentando así que su corazón volviera a su ritmo normal.

Se acuclilló en el suelo y se tapo la cara con los brazos. Gimió. Se sentía tan…extraña.

Recordó la sonrisa de Kiba, sincera y amable y su corazón dio un brinco en su caja toraxica.

Volvió a gemir. Que era lo que le pasaba?

Realmente, Kiba le…gustaba?

- koboshi?

La reconocible voz la sobresalto. No solo porque pensaba que estaba sola, sino porque en ese mismo instante estaba pensado en él.

- Vete.- dijo ella sin levantar la cabeza. La palabra le llego al muchacho como un sonido ahogado.

Kiba se acerco aun más.

- te sientes mal?

Koboshi levanto una brazo y comenzó a agitarlo en su dirección.

- no no! Vete! Déjame sola!

El se arrodillo frente a ella y le tomo el otro brazo, descubriendo su cara. Koboshi tenia las mejillas coloradas y el ceño fruncido.

- Koboshi…

Ella no le miro.

- que quieres?- le dijo intentando sonar ruda.

Kiba no se enfado, la miro serio.

- estas enojada conmigo?

- no.- se quejo ella.

- me odias?

- no.- repitió.

- me dejarías…?- Kiba se detuvo. Koboshi se giro a verlo.

- que?

Entonces, él, despacio, lento y mirándola a los ojos se aproximo a ella.

Koboshi se tildo. Su corazón empezó a latir deprisa.

Entonces, cuando sus caras estaban a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, el término la frase:

- …darte un beso.

Koboshi enrojeció más de lo que estaba y sintió unos deseos increíbles de correr. Quiso echarse para atrás, pero él la tomo del brazo.

- me gustas.- le dijo.

La muchacha no se movió esta vez, cuando Kiba acabo con la distancia. Simplemente intento no mirarlo a los ojos. Eso haría más vergonzoso el momento.

Sakura camino por el campamento, buscando con la mirada.

-donde estará koboshi?- pregunto en voz alta, mirando la cancha de voleyball, vacía. Su novio, que caminaba detrás de ella le respondió:

- creí que estaría jugando.

- quizás nos tardamos demasiado en ese paseo.

- para mi no fue demasiado.

Sakura le ignoro y se giro hacia el lago. Chouji estaba en la orilla con otros chicos intentando meter un bote dentro del agua.

La muchacha camino hasta ellos, seguida por sasuke.

- Chouji, has visto a Koboshi?

El chico hizo un gesto pensativo.

- no, Kiba fue a buscarla para las carreras que íbamos a hacer en el lago, pero…nunca volvió.

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos.

- buscan a Koboshi?- shikamaru se acerco con su típico paso aburrido y las manos en los bolsillos. Sakura hizo un gesto afirmativo.- Pues, la vi correr hacia el bosque, con kiba detrás, hace cosa de una hora.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida. Koboshi y kiba, juntos y solos?

Un gruñido la hizo saltar.

- Que?!- grito sasuke. Estaba pálido y parecía echar humo por la nariz. Sakura lo miro atónita. Nunca lo había visto así.- mi hermana esta con…con…_ese_?!

-sasuke! Que diablos te pasa?! Fuiste tu el que fue a decirle a Kiba que conquiste a Koboshi.

- si pero, eso no significaba que se la llevara al bosque! Tiene 15 años!

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-yo también tengo 15 años, y también me llevaste al bosque.- le dijo entre dientes.

Èl intento ignorar el comentario.

- voy a buscarla!

- no!- grito su novia y corrió a aferrarlo de la remera.- déjala en paz! Koboshi puede defenderse sola si lo necesita!- sasuke gruño pero dejo de intentar moverse.

- si ese idiota…!- amenazo

- ya, ya!

Sakura lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia los quinchos.

Se sentaron en una mesa.

Ella observo como él se cruzaba de brazos y fulminaba la mesa con la mirada.

- solo le dije eso a kiba para que pudiéramos estar solos.- dijo de repente.

- ya lo se. Pero ahora, sopórtalo.

- es mi hermana menor, sakura.- contesto entre dientes.- es menor! Mas chica!

- Koboshi no es ninguna estupida sasuke, sabe cuidarse sola! Ya te lo dije!

El chico no respondió.

Sakura suspiro.

Nunca hubiera creído que pudiera comportarse así con koboshi. Siempre estaban peleando, discutiendo. Ella no tenia hermanos, así que no sabia lo que era realmente, protegerse los unos a los otros. Sasuke tenía eso dentro de si, la necesidad y la obligación de proteger a su hermana menor de cualquiera que intentara aprovecharse de ella. Supuso también, de que Itachi lo habría echo en algún momento con sasuke, y lo hacia con koboshi.

Suspiro de frustración

- que?- pregunto sasuke al verla.

- quiero tener un hermano…- se quejo ella.

Toda esa cadena de amor fraternal la hizo desear no ser hija única.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Quizás no tenía nada que decir.

Pasaron más minutos sin decir nada. Èl no cambio su posición en todo ese tiempo y sakura ya empezaba a hartarse.

- podemos…?- comenzó a pedir.

- no me moveré de aquí hasta ver a koboshi.

Sakura bufo.

- Sasuke! Si realmente esta con Kiba y paso algo que a ella no le desagrado, no volverá hasta dentro de un rato mas! Por favor no te pongas así de serio!- sasuke la miro de reojo.- no querías que estemos juntos?- pregunto ella poniendo cara de inocencia.

Èl descruzo los brazos a la vez que suspiraba.

- no vuelvas a poner esa cara por favor!- gimió golpeando sus frente con la mesa.

- porque?- pregunto ella confundida.

- muy…linda…- contesto él con la cara contra la madera. Ella sonrió.

- ah si?

Se pego a él y lo rodeo con los brazos. Puso su boca cerca de su oído.

- despreocúpate de koboshi. Estará bien.- le susurro.- ahora volvamos al bosque donde estábamos solitos, si?

Sasuke se agito al herir.

- es muy difícil resistir esa tentación…- le dijo estirando su mano hacia atrás. Le tomo la cara suavemente con la mano, y acerco la boca de la chica a la suya.

- pero olvídate de koboshi.- advirtió sakura jalando de él para que se levantara.- solo piensa en nosotros.

- vamos chicos! Reúnanse!- Iruka-sensei y otros profesores llamaban a gritos.

Eran casi las 11 de la noche, y el cielo estaba adornado por una inmensa luna y miles de estrellas.

Sakura casi no podía concentrarse en la hermosa del cielo, lo que vendría a continuación la hacia temblar de antemano, incluso estando aferrando la mano de su novio con toda su fuerza.

Todos los chicos iban a participar de aquel juego y ella también tendría que hacerlo. Pero…era de noche! Y tendría que hacerlo en medio del bosque!

Claro, nada aterrorizante.

Pero ella hubiera podido pensar eso antes de que en la cena, un chico de otro colegio les contara que por las noches, el fantasma de la sacerdotisa aparecía en el templo en medio del bosque y devoraba las almas de todos los que se acercaran, como un tributo a su dios.

Y el juego consistía en una búsqueda del tesoro, que en cuanto lo encontraran, debían de llevarlo al templo.

_No voy a ganar_

_No voy a ganar_

_No voy a ganar_

Se repetía ella.

Si no encontraba el tesoro, no tendría porque acercarse al templo.

- Sakura, por dios, cálmate! Lo que dijo ese idiota no era real! Pasamos cerca del templo hoy y no nos paso nada.- Sasuke le apretó la mano para infundirle valor.

- pero era de _día_! El dijo de _noche_!

Sasuke se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

- alguien te contó alguna historia de terror, sakura?

Koboshi llego hasta ellos.

Sasuke se puso estático al momento.

- donde diablos estabas?- le gruño.

- este…por…ahí…- respondió ella sonrojada.- y tu donde estabas eh?

- Koboshi…- los interrumpió Sakura.- Shikamaru dijo que te vio ir al bosque con Kiba, así que tu hermana se preocupo un poco.

La muchacha enrojeció.

- que paso?- exigió su hermano.

- y-yo…bueno…él…m-me…me dio un beso y…

- Hey!- los llamo entonces Iruka-Sensei- ustedes tres, estoy pidiendo silencio.

Los 3 hicos se callaron automáticamente.

- Muy bien…-Dijo Kakashi-sensei cuando solo se oían pequeños murmullos entre los jóvenes.- esto es simple. Hay pistas, que los llevaran de un lugar a otro por el bosque. El baúl con el tesoro tiene 4 llaves, ustedes deberán encontrar las llaves, y siguiendo correctamente las pistas, podrán llegar al tesoro. Cuidado porque esta muy bien escondido y algunas pistas va a hacerlos volver sobre sus pasos. Una vez que tengan el tesoro, llévenlo al templo y bueno…después de eso, sabrán que es lo que va a pasar.- El profesor esbozo una sonrisa burlona.- en fin, volviendo a las llaves, no hay solamente cuatro, se repiten, es decir que hay muchas llaves del candado uno y etc. Y son bien diferentes con respecto a las otras llaves, así sabrán que no están repitiéndolas.

"formaran equipo de a 6, ya que son muchos sino. Tienen 5 minutos para formar sus equipos, luego en fila pasen a buscar unas linternas.

Hinata y Naruto aparecieron juntos a ellos al rato, buscando formar equipo con ellos.

- nos falta uno…- dijo sasuke.

- Puedo hacer equipo con ustedes?

Sasuke gruño e ignoro a Kiba, que había aparecido junto a koboshi. Esta desvió la mirada sonrojada.

- claro!- contesto rápidamente sakura.

Sasuke volvió a gruñir y ella tuvo que darle un codazo.

Hicieron fila detrás de otros grupos para buscar las linternas. Kakashi-sensei volvió a hablar cuando todos las tuvieron en sus manos.

-La primera pista es esta: "encima del agua siempre estoy, pareciera que floto, pero no es así. Tan solo párate sobre mi y lo veras"

Los murmullos comenzaron a expandirse por la multitud de chicos.

-encima del agua…no flota…- balbuceo Hinata.

- ni idea…- Naruto se rasco la cabeza.

Sasuke se llevo una mano a la barbillas.

- es mas que obvio que esta cerca del lago.

- entonces…?

Solo fueron unos segundos mas

- el muelle!- exclamo sasuke entre dientes para que otros grupos no los oyeran.

- oh pues…era mas fácil de lo que pensaba…- respondió Koboshi.

- que esperamos!?- grito naruto.

Los 6 chicos se miraron y 5 de ellos salieron corriendo, ya que sakura no tenía muchas intenciones de encontrar el tesoro.

Sasuke la jalo del brazo.

- vamos, sakura.- la chica corrió torpemente y con una cara de aflicción detrás del el.- yo te cuido.

Sasuke le sonrió, con esa típica sonrisa suya, que lo hacia ver aun mas lindo a los ojos de su novia.

Ella también sonrió, olvidando por unos segundos que estaba aterrada.

* * *

muchisimas gracias a todos por los 260 reviews! me hace muy feliz que sigan fielmente este fic!

Aww! ya falata tan poquito para el final, calculo que 4 capitulos mas!

Estoy complemente decidida a terminarlo antes de que empiece la facultad en marzo del año que viene, porqe despues no tendre tiempo para subir.

Pero, el proximo capitulo lo veo llegando para septiembre/ocubre...el 26 de agosto me voy de viaje de egresados, y vuelvo el 5 de septiembre, y despues voy a tener muchas pruebas por lo menos hasta mitad de septiembre. Asi, quice terminar este capitulo rapidamente :) asi ya despues puedo escribir tranqui el 17.

Muchas gracias! y mis kissus!


End file.
